Symphony of Autumn
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke terlihat begitu sempurna, setidaknya begitulah persepsi publik terhadapnya. Paras lelaki itu rupawan, memiliki jabatan, popularitas dan harta yang berlimpah. Namun itu semua hanyalah topeng kepalsuan yang dikenakannya. Dibalik topeng, terdapat seorang lelaki rapuh yang memiliki masa lalu kelam dan luka yang begitu dalam.
1. Chapter 1

**Symphony of Autumn © Yue. Aoi**

 **All of sharacters in this fanfiction belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M (For theme)**

 **Pair : Sasuke.U x Sakura. H**

 **Note : OOC, Typo, Sexual Content**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pelaku pemerkosaan bocah MS yang selama ini menjadi buronan polisi telah ditangkap-"

Ucapan reporter wanita yang terdengar melalui _speaker_ pada televisi terputus ketika mendadak televisi itu dimatikan. Seorang lelaki muda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk menonton televisi itu memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi dengan mengerahkan sekuat tenaga. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan ia menundukkan kepala.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama lelaki itu mengalami hal seperti ini. Faktanya ia sudah berkali-kali mengalami hal yang sama. Dan biasanya ia akan merasa mual dan berakhir dengan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya melalui mulut.

Dan kali inipun ia merasa mual. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi dengan setengah berlari dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kloset sambil membayangkan masa lalu yang begitu ingin dilupakannya selama lebih dari dua dekade namun sama sekali tidak bisa dilupakannya.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya dan menekan tombol _flush_ ketika selesai. Kini tubuhnya terasa agak lemas dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia segera berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci mulutnya serta mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan menetes di pipinya, memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tak akan pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun menatap sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada dengan antusias. Ia menatap poster bergambar lelaki berotot yang memperlihatkan otot perut dan lengan yang terbentuk sempurna di satu sisi, sementara terdapat poster lainnya yang bergambar petarung MMA yang sedang populer.

"Sasuke, hari ini _onii-san_ membeli biskuit tomat khusus untukmu, lho."

Mata Sasuke, nama si bocah lelaki itu, seketika berbinar-binar ketika mendengar kata 'tomat'. Ia sangat menyukai tomat dan seketika ia tersenyum pada lelaki berambut perak yang merupakan _senior_ kakak laki-lakinya di sekolah yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya.

" _Arigatou,_ Hidan- _niisan_."

"Tapi ada syaratnya. Kalau kau tidak memenuhi syarat yang kuberikan, kau tidak akan kuberikan biskuit tomat."

Seketika anak laki-laki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kecewa membayangkan ia akan gagal mendapatkan biskuit tomat.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau bilang ingin menjadi lelaki yang lebih hebat dari Itachi- _nii_ , kan? Kalau begitu akan kuberitahukan rahasianya. Tapi jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, ya."

Sasuke segera menganggukan kepala. Selama ini ayahnya begitu membanggakan Itachi, kakak laki-lakinya yang usianya lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia merasa cemburu karena sang ayah terus menerus memuji Itachi dan tak pernah memperhatikan dirinya. Ayahnya bahkan terus menerus menyuruhnya untuk mencontoh Itachi, dan ia merasa kecewa karena ia tak bisa menjadi sehebat Itachi daam berbagai hal.

"Wah.. aku akan lebih hebat darinya? Kalau begitu _otou-san_ akan bangga padaku, kan? Bagaimana caranya?"

Hidan menyeringai, menatap bocah berwajah polos itu. Entah mengapa ia selalu bergairah jika membayangkan dirinya menyentuh tubuh bocah polos itu. Ia yakin anus bocah itu masih sempit karena belum pernah dimasuki apapun, dan ia membayangkan kenikmatan yang akan ia rasakan jika bibir merah yang lembut dan seksi milik bocah kecil itu menghisap kejantanannya bagaikan kupu-kupu menghisap nektar. Dan ia yakin bocah polos itu pasti akan menuruti keinginannya, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang pasti akan memberontak dan menghajarnya jika ia berani melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Tentu saja kau akan lebih hebat darinya. Aku sangat yakin kalau _onii-san_ mu belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Kau mau melakukannya kan, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Hidan- _nii_."

"Benar, nih?"

"Tentu saja," bocah lelaki itu menganggukan kepala.

Hidan menyeringai. Ia segera mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh bahunya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bagian dada anak itu dan membuat anak itu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hidan- _nii_?"

Hidan tersenyum. Ia segera melepaskan kancing celana Sasuke dan melepaskannya serta menyentuh gundukan kecil diantara paha Sasuke yang masih terbalut celana dalam.

"Hidan- _nii,_ jangan lakukan ini. Kata mama, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh tempat pipisku."

"Kau bilang ingin menjadi laki-laki yang lebih hebat dari kakakmu, kan? Inilah yang dilakukan laki-laki hebat yang sudah besar. Kalau kau melakukannya, berarti kau laki-laki hebat."

Alis Sasuke berkerut. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman, namun ucapan dan ekspresi wajah Hidan terlihat meyakinkan sehingga ia tak bereaksi apapun.

Kini Hidan sudah melepaskan celana dalam Sasuke sehingga kemaluannya terlihat. Wajah anak lelaki itu memerah karena ia merasa malu, namun ia berusaha menahannya demi menjadi lelaki hebat yang melebihi kakaknya.

Tangan Hidan menyentuh kemaluan Sasuke, ia bergairah melihat kemaluan berukuran kecil yang berwarna kemerahan itu. Kejantanannya sendiri sudah mulai menegang dan ia mulai melepaskan atasan yang dikenakan anak lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan berteriak, ya. Nanti akan sedikit sakit. Tapi sesudahnya kau akan menjadi laki-laki hebat. Lalu kita akan makan biskuit tomat bersama. Janji?" ucap Hidan sambil memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji," ucap Sasuke sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

Sesudahnya Hidan mulai menyentuh sekujur tubuh Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir lelaki itu dan menjilatnya mulai dari bibir, terus menurun ke leher dan berhenti di puting.

Dan siang itu Hidan berhasil mendapatkan keperjakaan Sasuke yang dibayarnya dengan sebungkus biskuit tomat. Ia merasa semakin bergairah dengan gerakan-gerakan Sasuke yang berusaha menyempitkan kakinya karena kesakitan saat kejantanan Hidan memasuki anusnya. Ekspresi kesakitan bocah itu tampak begitu imut di wajahnya, membuatnya benar-benar terpuaskan.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Awalnya aku berniat ngelanjutin salah satu fanfict SasuNaru yang masih on going. Cuma ga tau kenapa aku sama sekali ga ada ide & ga dapet feel untuk lanjutin fanfict itu. Akhirnya mendadak aku malah dapet ide buat nulis fanfict baru & jadilah fanfict ini.

Sebenarnya aku berniat ngebuat tetralogi empat musim versi _fanfict_ setelah terinspirasi dengan novel tetralogi empat musim karya penulis favoritku maupun penulis novel tetralogi empat musim lainnya.

Fanfict ini sebetulnya seri yang kedua. Fanfict yang pertama judulnya Ballad of The Winter.

Untuk kali ini aku berniat ngebuat fanfict yang berbeda dibanding biasanya. Kali ini aku berniat ngebuat fanfict yang lebih banyak dari sudut pandang Sasuke walaupun diceritakan dari sudut pandang orang ketiga. Aku juga berniat masukin unsur penyakit mental yang jarang aku masukin di fanfictku yang lain.

Mengenai waktu update, aku ga akan update kilat kayak fanfictku yang sebelumnya. Tapi bakal aku usahain update cepet ketika ada waktu luang. Yang pasti fanfict ini bakal beda sama fanfict Marrying A Disabilty Man.

Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca fanfict ini. Mohon kritik & saran untuk fanfict ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebua pil dari botol plastik dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya serta menenggak segelas air yang telah ia persiapkan.

Pagi ini _mood_ nya benar-benar kacau setelah menyaksikan berita di televisi yang membangkitkan traumanya. Jantungnya bahkan berdebar-debar dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Kenangan buruk di masa lalu terus menerus berputar di otaknya bagaikan sebuah film yang begitu nyata.

Dan kini hidupnya bergantung pada pil anti depresan yang dikonsumsinya setiap hari. Pil-pil itulah yang membantunya untuk tetap berfungsi layaknya manusia normal lainnya.

Iris _onyx_ nya menatap guratan bekas luka tusuk di bagian perut dan dadanya serta bekas sayatan di bagian pergelangan tangannya. Inilah yang didapatnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengkonsumsi pil-pil itu. Ia merasa dirinya begitu kotor dan menjijikan serta begitu tak berharga. Ia benar-benar depresi dan berpikir tak seorangpun di muka bumi ini menginginkannya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dan ia berakhir dengan menghabiskan beberapa minggu di ruang perawatan intensif di rumah sakit.

Tak seorangpun mengetahui pengalaman di masa lalunya selain orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya, dan kedua orang tuanya melarangnya untuk bercerita pada siapapun untuk menjaga _image_. Akan sangat memalukan jika putra bungsu dari pemiliki grup perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang ternyata merupakan korban pemerkosaan yang dilakukan beberapa kali oleh sesama laki-laki.

Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan orang tuanya untuk tak pernah bercerita pada siapapun. Setidaknya orang tuanya masih cukup peduli padanya dengan membesarkan dan mengirimnya ke psikiater meski tampaknya mereka kecewa karena memiliki anak yang mengalami gangguan mental.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa banyak sekali orang sakit jiwa di jaman sekarang sih?!" keluh Sakura tepat setelah membaca berita _online_ di ponselnya.

Ino menatap sahabat berambut merah mudanya yang duduk dihadapannya. Wanita itu terlihat benar-benar jengkel setelah membaca sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau baca, _forehead_?"

"Seorang anak laki-laki menjadi korban sodomi. Gila sekali, kan? Masa menyodomi anak-anak?"

Ino mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk teh sebelum mengeratkan pegangan pada cangkir gelasnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Memang sangat gila. Kalau aku menjadi orang tuanya, akan kupotong alat kelamin si pelaku dan kuberikan pada hewan liar untuk dijadikan makanan," ucap Ino dengan berapi-api. Sebagai wanita, ia merasa kesal dengan berita seperti itu dan membayangkan jika anaknya yang menjadi korban.

Ucapan Ino terdengar mengerikan dan wanita itu terlihat penuh dengan emosi. Inilah salah satu kesamaan yang membuat kedua wanita itu menjadi sahabat, mereka berdua sama-sama tertarik dengan berita terkini dan bisa membahasnya dengan berapi-api seperti ini.

Kedua wanita itu adalah sahabat sejak sekolah dasar yang melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah dan universitas yang sama serta bekerja di gedung perkantoran yang sama, hanya saja berbeda perusahaan.

Dan kini kedua wanita itu memutuskan untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama serta membahas berita terkini.

"Kudengar katanya sodomi bisa mempengaruhi orientasi seks korbannya, lho. Saat sudah besar nanti si anak bisa menjadi homoseksual," ujar Sakura.

Ino meringis, "Kuharap sih, tidak. Kasihan sekali orang tuanya. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula."

Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata dengan suara yang agak keras tanpa ia sadari, "Yah.. mungkin saja ini karma dari Tuhan. Selama ini kaum pria selalu melakukan pelecehan seksual. Sekarang biar mereka rasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi korban."

Sakura tak sadar jika seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang duduk di belakangnya sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dan lelaki itu merasa tidak tahan lagi ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia merasa benar-benar tersinggung.

Ino terkejut ketika melihat lelaki di belakang Sakura bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke mejanya. Ia segera berkata, "Sakura-"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, tak menyadari jika seorang lelaki kini berdiri di depan mejanya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ada apa, _pig_?"

Ino terdiam dan menatap kearah lelaki itu. Sakura segera mengikuti arah pandang Ino dan mendapati seorang lelaki sedang berdiri diam sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ada apa?" ucap Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahi, merasa tak nyaman dengan orang asing yang berdiri di depan mejanya sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia mendadak menghampiri wanita itu. Tak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini, dan ia berharap ini bukan karena obat yang dikonsumsinya. Mendadak ia merasa tersinggung ketika mendengar ucapan wanita yang berada tepat di belakangnya dan ia menghampiri wanita itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Kurasa tak ada seorangpun yang mau menjadi korban pelecehan seksual. Kalau kau pernah menjadi korban, kau pasti mengerti bagaimana rasanya," ucap Sasuke dengan suara datar, seolah tanpa emosi meskipun hatinya sudah menjerit.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, sementara Ino merasa terkejut. Kini ia bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas dan mengenalinya. Lelaki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, direktur dari beberapa anak perusahaan Uchiha Group yang wajahnya terkadang muncul di televisi.

Ino merasa ketakutan ketika menyadari lelaki itu adalah orang yang berpengaruh dan mungkin saja bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencelakai Sakura. Ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, "Maafkan temanku ini. Kata-katanya memang agak keterlaluan."

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke segera melangkah meninggalkan meja itu dan berjalan menuju kasir, tak lagi kembali ke mejanya. Ia tak mempedulikan Ino yang terus menundukkan kepala.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi melihat reaksi Ino yang benar-benar aneh. Namun ia tak peduli dan segera berdecak kesal, "Dasar laki-laki aneh."

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menepuk pipinya sendiri. Sejak tadi sudut bibirnya terangkat secara refleks dan membentuk seulas senyum meski sebetunya ia tak memiliki alasan untuk tersenyum. Obat yang tadi pagi dikonsumsinya membuatnya bereaksi seperti ini dan sedikit mempengaruhi emosinya, hingga terkadang membuatnya merasa bingung akan kepribadiannya sendiri.

Kemarin Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar aneh. Seharusnya ia tak akan merasakan emosi negatif berkat obat anti depresan yang dikonsumsinya. Namun ternyata ia masih merasa tersinggung mendengar ucapan wanita itu, dan ia bahkan tanpa sadar melabrak wanita yang tidak ia kenal.

Biasanya ia tak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam ini. Namun kemarin ia malah melakukan hal itu tanpa sadar dan ia berharap agar tindakannya tak akan merusak _image_ pribadi maupun _image_ perusahaan.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan kota. Ia segera menatap kearah pintu dan mendapati pintu telah terbuka.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang yang berusia empat puluh awal masuk bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang tampak canggung.

Sasuke merasa heran dengan warna rambut tak lazim milik wanita itu. Biasanya pekerja kantoran memiliki warna rambut yang alami seperti hitam atau kecoklatan, dan warna rambut wanita itu terlihat unik.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _sama._ Saya berniat memperkenalkan dua karyawan yang baru bergabung di perusahaan."

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala. Matanya tertuju pada wanita berambut merah muda yang kepalanya agak tertunduk itu.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah _assistant manager_ bagian keuangan yang menggantikan Shiori- _san_."

Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok sang direktur. Hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya bekerja di perusahaan berskala besar yang sejak dulu menjadi impiannya. Dan ia merasa benar-benar senang ketika akhirnya diterima bekerja di perusahaan ini dengan gaji dan jabatan yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan perusahaan sebelumnya. Rasanya ia sangat beruntung bisa diterima bekerja di perusahaan ini berkat sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak saat ia mengangkat kepala dan mendapati lelaki yang duduk di kursi direktur. Lelaki itu memiliki kulit putih bersih dengan bibir tipis, hidung mancung dan mata hitam kelam yang besar namun tajam.

Rasanya Sakura pernah melihat wajah lelaki ini sekilas entah dimana. Namun ia segera menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam mengikuti manajer HRD yang sedang menundukkan kepala.

"Dan ini adalah Inuzuka Kiba, karyawan bagian pemasaran."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan lelaki disamping Sakura kini menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Sakura menyadari kalau lelaki berambut hitam itu menatapnya dengan tajam, namun ia segera menghindari tatapan lelaki itu.

"Selamat atas bergabungnya kalian sebagai karyawan perusahaan ini," ucap Sasuke sambil mengakhiri kalimat dengan seulas senyum.

"Terima kasih," sahut Sakura dan lelaki disampingnya secara serempak sambil membalas senyuman sang direktur dan agak menundukkan kepala.

Kiba segera berjalan menuju pintu, mengikuti manajer HRD yang berniat meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura baru saja akan meninggalkan ruangan ketika mendadak namanya dipanggil.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura segera menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah menatapnya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" 

"Tentu saja," sahut Sakura sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum meskipun sudut bibirnya bergetar karena gugup.

Sang direktur masih tetap tersenyum, namun tatapannya tajam. Reaksi lelaki itu agak aneh dan berlawanan, membuat Sakura agak heran.

"Kemarin kita bertemu di kafe, _hn_?"

Sakura terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Kini ia benar-benar ingat siapa lelaki itu, dan mendadak ia merasa agak ketakutan. Lelaki itu adalah direktur di perusahaan barunya dan ia tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan di hari pertama bekerja.

Ia segera tersenyum kikuk dan meremas kedua telapak tangannya, "Benarkah? Kurasa anda salah mengenali orang."

"Kau bersama wanita berambut pirang, _hn_?"

Jantung Sakura berdegup keras. Sungguh sial dirinya, lelaki itu memiliki ingatan yang begitu tajam.

Sasuke menyadari kalau wanita dihadapannya gugup. Ia hanya memastikan kalau ingatannya mengenai wanita itu memang benar, dan wanita itu terlihat tidak nyaman.

Sakura merasa sangat tidak enak. Ia ingin meminta maaf, namun di sisi lain ia tak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah ketika ia sama sekali tidak membicarakan lelaki itu. Rasanya reaksi lelaki itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Ya. Sepertinya kemarin kita memang bertemu. Apakah anda memiliki trauma hingga bereaksi terhadap ucapan saya kemarin?"

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak dan ia terdiam. Ia terkejut karena pertanyaan wanita itu begitu blak-blakan dan begitu tepat sasaran.

Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia merasa ingin menangis merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Sejak kecl ia tertarik dengan buku psikologi, dan menurut buku psikologi yang ia baca, sikap lelaki itu mungkin disebabkan oleh trauma. Dan ia secara refleks bertanya karena ia merasa lelaki itu benar-benar aneh.

Sakura merasa ingin menangis. Ia tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan di hari pertamanya bekerja. Ia baru saja akan meminta maaf, namun lelaki itu segera berkata, "Perhatikan ucapanmu ketika berbicara dengan orang lain. Kembalilah ke ruanganmu."

Ucapan lelaki itu terlihat datar dan sudut bibirnya agak terangkat. Sakura merasa heran dengan reaksi lelaki itu yang aneh, namun ia cepat-cepat meminta maaf dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Lelaki aneh itu membuatnya penasaran entah kenapa. Ia merasa jika ada yang salah dengan lelaki itu.

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sumpah! Boss di perusahaan ini benar-benar tampan. Rasanya aku tidak menyesal sama sekali meninggalkan perusahaan lamaku untuk pindah ke perusahaan ini," seru seorang wanita berambut coklat pada Sakura.

Wanita itu sedang berbicara dengan Sakura, namun ia berusaha mencari keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke melalui gerakan mata.

Sakura tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan wanita itu. Wanita itu sebetulnya adalah atasannya, namun sikap wanita itu sangat ramah padanya. Bahkan wanita itu malah langsung mengajak Sakura dan karyawan lainnya yang berada di divisi yang sama untuk duduk di satu meja dengan alasan untuk mengakrabkan diri, padahal sepertinya para _manajer_ di divisi lain malah memilih untuk duduk bersama dan tak mempedulkan para bawahannya.

Malam ini merupakan acara makan bersama penyambutan karyawan baru yang diadakan di salah satu restoran _barbeque_. Sejak tadi berbagai jenis daging dan alkohol terus diantarkan ke setiap meja, dan banyak pekerja laki-laki yang minum alkohol dalam jumlah banyak sambil memanggang daging dan tertawa-tawa dengan suara yang keras.

Sakura tak mengira kalau perusahaan ini cukup baik hingga mengadakan makan malam yang terlihat pesta. Sang _boss_ bahkan sampai memesan seluruh meja di restoran karena jumlah pegawai yang banyak. Padahal di perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja sebelumnya sama sekali tidaka ada hal semacam ini.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa lelaki seperti itu masih belum menikah juga. Mana mungkin tidak ada wanita yang mau dengannya."

"Mungkin itu karena dia tidak siap, Tenten- _kachou_ (manajer)," ucap Sakura dengan formal pada sang atasan.

Tenten, si wanita berambut coklat itu, menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. Wajahnya agak merah dan aroma _sake_ yang kuat menguar dari mulutnya. Biasanya wanita cenderung menyukai alkohol seperti _wine_ , namun wanita ini malah menyukai _sake_ seperti para karyawan laki-laki.

"Aduh, aduh. Tidak usah pakai embel-embel ' _-kachou_ ' kalau bicara padaku. Tidak usah formal begitu."

Sakura merasa agak tidak enak, namun ia segera menganggukan kepala. Seorang wanita lainnya yang duduk di samping Sakura melirik kearah seorang lelaki yang berjalan di kejauhan dan berbisik, "Hati-hati pada Yamato- _sama_. Dia sering memaksa orang-orang untuk minum dengannya."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, "Yamato- _sama_? Siapa dia?"

"Itu… sepertinya dia akan kesini."

Sakura segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berusia empat puluhan yang berjalan menuju meja Sakura. Lelaki berusia empat puluhan itu segera duduk di salah satu kursi kosong tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ternyata gosip di kantor kita memang benar, banyak perempuan cantik di divisi ini. Dan malam ini aku akan minum dengan dikelilingi wanita cantik."

Sakura merasa risih dengan lelaki itu, begitupun dengan beberapa karyawan perempuan di meja Sakura. Beberapa karyawan laki-laki yang berada di meja tak ada yang berani melakukan apapun pada sang _general manager_.

"Mengapa kau menatapku begitu, hah? Berniat meremehkanku? Sadarlah, aku adalah atasanmu dan kau hanya anak baru!" bentak lelaki itu tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura terkejut.

Sakura tak mengerti bagaimana bisa orang seperti ini dipekerjakan di perusahaannya. Tampaknya lelaki itu sudah mulai mabuk dengan alkohol, dan Sakura merasa agak ngeri. Bahkan Tenten juga terlihat sangat tidak suka dengan sang atasan.

"Tidak. Saya tidak menatap anda, Yamato- _buchou_ ( _general manager)_."

"Sudahlah. Temani aku minum saja. Cepat tuangkan minuman untukku dan untukmu juga!"

Sakura menatap rekan-rekan semejanya dengan bingung dan ia segera membuka botol _sake_ dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas miliknya dan lelaki dihadapannya. Gelas _sake_ di restoran ini adalah gelas besar seukuran hampir setengah liter dan Sakura merasa ragu harus minum dalam jumlah banyak. Ia tak pernah mabuk sebelumnya dan bersumpah untuk tak pernah mabuk untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo minum."

Sakura mengangkat gelasnya dengan ragu dan berniat membenturkan gelasnya dengan gelas sang atasan. Namun sebuah suara membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Yamato- _san_ , bagaimana kalau minum dengan saya saja?"

Sakura segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang berasal dari arah belakangnya. Ia mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan mata lelaki itu fokus menatap Yamato.

Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura sedang menatapnya, begitupun dengan beberapa wanita di meja ini. Sebetulnya ia hanya melewati meja ini secara kebetulan setelah pergi ke toilet, namun ia mendengar suara Yamato yang menganggu dan menyadari kalau lelaki itu lagi-lagi memaksa karyawan untuk minum bersamanya. Dan tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk menghampiri meja itu karena khawatir dengan para wanita di meja itu.

"Saya cukup kuat minum. Namun sebaiknya kau minum dalam jumlah yang wajar karena besok kita akan tetap masuk kerja."

Wajah Yamato tampak jengkel. Lelaki itu berniat minum bersama perempuan cantik untuk malam ini, bukan bersama lelaki yang –menurut orang-orang- berwajah tampan. Ia masih normal dan jelas lebih memilih wanita cantik ketimbang lelaki tampan.

Sasuke merasa ragu sebenarnya. Selama ini ia tak pernah minum lebih dari dua gelas _wine_ dan berusaha keras agar tidak mabuk. Meski psikiater yang rutin dikunjunginya menyarankannya untuk minum secara bertanggung jawab tanpa memberitahu berapa banyak batas maksimal untuknya, namun ia memiliiki kesadaran untuk tidak minum berlebihan hingga mabuk. Ia bukanlah lelaki yang stabil dan ia tak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika ia mabuk.

Namun ia merasa khawatir pada Sakura. Lagipula akan berbahaya bagi seorang wanita mabuk untuk pulang sendirian, apalagi wanita itu baru bekerja satu hari dan belum tentu memiliki teman wanita yang bersedia mengantarnya pulang. Sementara meminta seorang lelaki untuk mengantar wanita itu pulang jelas-jelas berbahaya.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke dan tanpa sengaja ia menatap pergelangan tangan lelaki itu yang terangkat sedikit. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti bekas sayatan. Ia tak ingin langsung percaya dengan pemikirannya dan meyakinkan diri kalau itu hanyalah bekas luka yang kebetulan mirip sayatan. Lagipula mana mungkin seorang lelaki yang tampan, kaya dan pintar sepertinya berniat bunuh diri?

Namun bisa saja apa yang dipikirkan Sakura memang benar, dan lelaki itu jelas tidak seharusnya minum alkohol dalam jumlah banyak. Sakura segera berkata, "Bagaimana kalau anda mabuk? Saya sudah terbiasa minum alkohol dalam jumlah banyak, jadi seharusnya saya akan baik-baik saja."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura terkejut. Ia merasa benar-benar malu dihadapan rekan-rekan semejanya. Ia terkesan seperti wanita genit yang mencoba menggoda _boss_ nya di hari pertama bekerja. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu.

Terdengar suara yang ditarik dan Yamato bangkit berdiri dengan terpaksa. Dan Sasuke segera meninggalkan meja itu bersama Yamato yang terpaksa mengikutinya menuju salah satu meja untuk minum bersama.

Sakura merasa sangat malu dihadapan rekan-rekan se-divisinya. Bahkan atasannya pun tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi dan ia merasa ingin menghilang saja kalau bisa.

"Kau beruntung, tahu. Sasuke- _sama_ baru saja menyelamatkanmu tadi," ucap Tenten tepat setelah Sasuke pergi bersama Yamato.

"Hah? Tapi kata-katanya tadi agak ''tajam'."

"Terkadang dia memang begitu, abaikan saja. Yang penting maksudnya baik," ucap wanita berambut merah di samping Sakura yang tadi sempat membisikinya.

"Kau beruntung. Jaman aku baru bekerja disini , aku terpaksa meladeninya mnum hingga keesokan harinya aku mabuk berat dan terpaksa masuk kerja," timpal seorang lelaki.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tak dianggap sebagai wanita murahan yang mencoba menggoda _boss_ nya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yamato- _buchou_ kalah!" seru beberapa karyawan sambil bertepuk tangan. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada Yamato yang kini tak sanggup berdiri, sementara wajah Sasuke memerah dan kepalanya pusing.

Sasuke sudah meminum lebih dari tiga botol _sake_ dan ia sudah mulai mabuk. Dan sebetulnya ia tak ingin meminum alkohol dalam jumlah banyak, namun Yamato menantangnya dan ia terpaksa menerima karena tak ingin lelaki itu menatang karyawan baru untuk minum bersama.

Sasuke sudah tak bisa mengemudi lagi dan ia tak mungkin menghubungi Naruto, sahabat sekaligus bawahannya, untuk menjemputnya di restoran sekarang. Sejak kemarin Naruto bahkan tidak masuk kerja karena demam. Maka ia tak memiliki pilihan selain pulang dengan taksi.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk segera berdiri dengan bertumpu pada meja. Ia segera melangkah dan menepuk bahu Yamato yang sudah tak bisa bergerak karena mabuk. Kemudian ia segera menghampiri salah seorang manajer pria di salah satu meja tempat dimana para karyawan dengan level manajer keatas berkumpul.

"Bisakah seseorang mengantarkan Yamato untuk pulang?"

Salah seorang lelaki segera menganggukan kepala dan bangkit berdiri serta menghampiri Yamato bersama lelaki lainnya. Mereka segera membopong Yamato menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura segera menoleh kearah Sasuke dan ia menyadari kalau langkah lelaki itu terlihat goyah. Rasanya ia ingin segera berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu, namun ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tetap duduk di kursinya. Ia merasa malu jika dianggap sebagai perempuan murahan yang berusaha menggoda bosnya. Terlebih lagi belum ada seorangpun di mejanya yang pulang.

"Sasuke- _sama_ tidak apa-apa? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia minum alkohol sampai seperti ini," ucap Tenten dengan khawatir.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia merasa tidak enak mendekati lelaki itu dan mendengar ucapan yang tajam dari lelaki itu.

Sakura segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melirik jam. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit dan kereta terakhir adalah pukul sebelas. Mayoritas karyawan mulai meninggalkan meja mereka dan satu pesatu meninggalkan restoran.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya," ucap wanita yang duduk di samping Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sama, aku juga harus mengejar kereta terakhir," sahut wanita lainnya.

Sakura semakin khawatir pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu kini duduk di salah satu meja sambil menenggak segelas air putih untuk meredakan mabuknya. Dan ketika orang-orang di mejanya sudah meninggalkan restoran, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih telah membantu saya menghindari Yamato- _buchou._ Apakah anda bisa pulang sendiri?"

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita. Kesadarannya mulai terkikis dan matanya agak sulit dibuka. Mendadak ia merasa benar-benar mengantuk.

"Siapa yang membantumu?"

Sakura meringis, ia benar-benar malu hingga wajahnya memerah. Ucapan rekan-rekan semejanya telah membuatnya salah paham hingga berpikir kalau lelaki itu berniat membantunya menghindari tawaran minum dari Yamato.

"Anda bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Atau anda ingin meminta seseorang mengantar anda pulang?"

" _Hn_."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk dan kepalanya segera terkulai membentur meja. Lelaki itu mendadak memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, membuat Sakura benar-benar khawatir.

"Sasuke- _sama,_ anda baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban dan Sakura segera mengguncang tubuh lelaki itu. Namun lelaki itu tetap tak bergeming. Kini ia bahkan mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir lelaki itu. Tampaknya lelaki itu mabuk hingga tertidur.

Sakura menatap sekeliling. Banyak karyawan yang sudah pulang bersama rekan-rekannya yang sudah mabuk. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah karyawan yang tidak Sakura kenal, itupun mereka tampak mengurusi teman mereka yang mabuk dan tak lagi mempedulikan Sasuke.

Sakura berharap agar tak seorangpun melihatnya. Ia segera melirik kearah kasir dan dalam hati ia berharap agar Sasuke sudah membayar seluruh tagihan untuk malam ini sehingga ia bisa pulang tanpa kekhawatiran bersama lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sakura sebelum meraih kantung celana Sasuke dan meraih ponsel lelaki itu. Ia berharap dapat menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemput lelaki itu, namun ponsel itu dilengkapi dengan sensor sidik jari dan iris sehingga ia tidak bisa membukanya.

Satu-satunya pilihan ialah membuka dompet lelaki itu dan melihat alamat di kartu identitasnya. Namun ia merasa sangat risih membuka dompet orang lain, apalagi orang yang hanya ia tahu namanya.

Sakura kembali menggumamkan permintaan maaf karena merasa tidak enak dan menyentuh kantung Sasuke. Ia merasa seperti wanita yang sedang meraba-raba tubuh seorang pria dan ia sangat malu.

Sakura mendapati dompet dan kunci mobil di kantung celana Sasuke. Ia segera mengambil dompet lelaki itu dan memberanikan diri untuk membukanya. Ia terkejut mendapati beberapa _black card_ dan kartu tabungan _prioritas_ dari beberapa bank di dompet lelaki itu. Namun ia segera mencari kartu tanda pengenal lelaki itu dan membaca alamat lelaki itu, dan ia malah mendapati sebuah lipatan kertas berwarna putih dan ia merasa sangat penasaran.

Ia segera membukanya dan mendapati resep obat bertuliskan nama rumah sakit serta stempel yang bertuliskan nama dan nomor izin praktek seorang psikiater jika dilihat dari gelarnya. Sakura terdiam dan melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, ia semakin curiga kalau dugaannya mengenai bekas sayatan di pergelangan tangan itu memag benar. Namun ini jelas-jelas bukan urusannya dan ia cepat-cepat mengembalikan kertas itu ke tempatnya serta mengeluarkan kartu identitas Sasuke dan membaca alamat yang tertera disana.

Sakura segera mengembalikan dompet dan kunci mobil ke saku celana Sasuke. Dan ia segera menatap sekeliling dan berharap tak seorangpun melihatnya sebelum ia menarik nafas dan mengangkat tubuh lelaki itu. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain karena lelaki itu sudah tak bisa berjalan, dan ia terlalu takut meminta bantuan pada para atasan yang masih belum pulang. Kali ini Sakura merasa beruntung karena ilmu bela diri yang dipelajarinya sejak kecil hingga lulus kuliah cukup berguna untuknya, sehingga ia mampu menggendong Sasuke.

Sakura segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar restoran. Malam ini ia harus mengantar Sasuke pulang.

 **-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke membuka matanya dan merasa heran karena ia berada di kamar yang asing. Ukuran kamar itu tidak besar, bahkan ukuran nya tidak sampai seperempat kamarnya. Dan di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat sebuah kasur dengan ukuran _single_ , lemari kayu dua pintu yang tidak terlalu besar, meja, kursi dan televisi LED berukuran 32 inci yang terpasang di dinding.

Jarak antara setiap _furniture_ begitu dekat dan terdapat dua buah pintu, entah apa yang ada di balik pintu.

Sasuke mendadak merasa panik dan ia segera mengecek tubuhnya sendiri. Ia ketakutan berada di kamar yang asing dan berharap agar ia tak bertemu laki-laki gila yang membawanya ke kamar asing dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilakukan.

Terdapat sebuah bingkai foto yang cantik dari _stainless_ dengan dihias batu sejenis berlian palsu yang bersinar jika terkena cahaya, dan Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan berniat melihat wajah di foto itu.

Namun kepalanya terasa benar-benar sakit dan ia mendadak merasa mual hingga ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ini pertama kali baginya merasakan hal seperti ini dan ia mulai khawatir kalau ia mabuk dan melakukan hal-hal aneh, terutama karena ia bukan orang yang stabil.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat menuju salah satu pintu yang menurutnya adalah pintu menuju kamar mandi. Ia seger membuka pintu dan mendapati kamar mandi sederhana seukura meter dengan _shower,_ wastafel dan kloset.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kloset dan menekan _flush_ sebelum mencuci mulutnya dengan air keran dari wastafel. Tubuhnya terasa lebih baik, namun ia masih merasa ketakutan dengan ruangan asing itu. Pikiran negatif terus muncul di kepalanya, membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terburuk hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

Rasa takut membangkitkan kenangan lama yang mendadak berputar di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah film, dan ia segera meraih kantung dibalik jasnya, berharap menemukan sebotol obat yang biasa ia bawa kemanapun.

Ia segera mengambil sebuah gelas kosong di wastafel dan membilasnya dengan air keran sebelum mengambil pil dari botol dibalik saku jasnya dan meminumnya dengan air keran. Dan ketika obat itu bekerja, wajahnya yang semula terlihat kusut mendadak terlihat lebih cerah. Sudut bibirny melengkung keatas tanpa ia kehendaki meski tak ada yang membuatnya senang, namun setidaknya kenangan lama yang semula muncul di benaknya perlahan menghilang. Obat itu mengenyahkan ketakutan tak berdasarnya untuk sementara.

Sasuke segera berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berniat melihat wajah orang yang berada di foto, namun terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan mendadak Sasuke merasa agak takut. Bagaimana kalau yang datang adalah seorang pria asing yang mungkin telah mencabulinya semalam seperti yang dilakukan orang brengsek itu?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke segera duduk di lantai dan meringkuk. Ia membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya dan tak berani melihat orang yang memasuki pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan Sakura memasuki ruangan. Ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang kini meringkuk di dekat tembok sambil duduk di lantai. Ia tak mengira akan mendapati pemandangan yang mengherankan, padahal semula ia berniat mengambil baju di lemari karena ia ingin mandi dan lupa mengambil baju.

"Lho? Apa yang anda lakukan, Sasuke- _sama_? Kenapa malah meringkuk di lantai seperti itu?"

Sasuke mendengar suara yang _familiar_ dan ia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendapati Sakura yang berdiri di dekat lemari sambil mengenakan kaus yang agak lusuh dan celana pendek yang menutupi setengah pahanya. Dan ia bahkan tak mengenakan _bra_.

Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke kini menatapnya dan ia mendadak merasa sangat malu. Ia baru sadar kalau pakaiannya agak terbuka dan terkesan jauh dari kata formal. Ia tak seharusnya berpenampilan begini dihadapan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya, apalagi jika orang itu adalah bosnya.

Sakura meringis dan rasanya ia ingin menangis karena malu. Ia cepat-cepat menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam? Ini kamarmu?"

"Anda mendadak tidur dan saya terpaksa mengantar anda pulang dengan taksi. Namun karena ternyata tempat tinggal anda adalah apartemen, saya terpaksa membawa anda pulang ke rumah saya. Dan ini adalah kamar saya," jelas Sakura dengan bahasa formal.

Ucapan Sakura benar-benar formal dan ia merasa seolah ia adalah pelayan yang berbicara dengan tuannya, padahal sebetulnya ia lah tuan rumah di rumah ini.

Sakura benar-benar bingung semalam. Ia baru menyadari kalau tempat tinggal Sasuke adalah apartemen dan ia tidak tahu berapa nomor apartemen lelaki itu. Selain itu sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk di dompet lelaki itu.

Sakura juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke di hotel manapun selain hotel bintang lima. Jika ingin melakukan reservasi atas kamar hotel, maka harus membayar terlebih dahulu, namun sejujurnya Sakura merasa tidak rela mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk fasilitas hotel yang tidak akan ia nikmati, dan ia juga tidak enak hati jika harus menagih biaya kamar hotel pada Sasuke. Maka satu-satunya cara adalah membawa lelaki itu ke rumahnya.

Namun orang tua Sakura benar-benar konservatif. Sakura bahkan dipaksa untuk tinggal bersama orang tuanya hingga menikah, hal yang aneh di jaman modern. Dan kemarin malam ia bahkan harus mati-matian menjelaskan pada orang tuanya yang panik ketika melihat putrinya pulang di malam hari bersama seorang laki-laki yang mabuk di gendongannya. Pada akhirnya, Sakura terpaksa merelakan Sasuke memakai kamarnya sementara ia tidur di kamar orang tuanya karena hanya ada dua kamar di rumahnya.

"Semalam… kau tidak melakukan sesuatu padaku, kan? Atau mungkin malah aku yang melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Sakura tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Ia berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, namun masih terdengar suara tawa dari mulutnya. Rasanya begitu lucu mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu dari mulut seorang pria. Ia mengerti kalau seorang wanita mabuk khawatir terjadi hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan, namun rasanya lucu sekali jika seorang lelaki malahan merasa khawatir.

Menyadari tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya, ia segera berkata, "Aduh, maaf. Habisnya anda benar-benar lucu. Anda seorang pria, kan? Masa ada orang yang mau memperkosa pria dewasa seperti anda? Apalagi saya ini seorang wanita tulen."

Sasuke merasa kurang senang dengan ucapan Sakura. Meski kasusnya tidak banyak karena biasanya pria bisa mempertahankan diri, namun tetap ada pria dewasa yang mengalami pelecehan seksual. Bahkan ada pula pria yang diperkosa oleh wanita, meski kedengarannya hampir mustahil.

Namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura dan ia segera bertanya, "Siapa yang membawaku kesini semalam?"

"Tentu saja saya sendiri," ucap Sakura dengan serius. "Maaf kalau anda agak risih, namun semalam saya terpaksa menggendong anda sejak berada di restoran."

Sasuke merasa agak lega karena tidak ada pria yang menyentuh tubuhnya saat mabuk semalam. Rasanya agak aneh karena ia sendiri juga adalah seorang pria, namun ia terkadang merasa ketakutan terhadap pria. Setelah kejadian itu, ia bahkan menangis keras dan berteriak setiap kali ada pria selain ayah dan kakaknya yang mendekatinya. Traumanya benar-benar buruk hingga untuk sementara ia terpaksa _home schooling_ hingga traumanya membaik.

Namun sesaat kemudian Sasuke baru menyadari penjelasan Sakura dan ia terkejut ketika mencerna ucapan Sakura. Rasanya sulit dipercaya ada seorang wanita yang sanggup menggendong seorang pria dewasa setinggi seratus delapan puluh lima sentimeter sepertinya.

"Menggendong?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepala. Ini pertama kalinya melihat seorang wanita yang begitu kuat, dan ia merasa benar-benar terkejut.

"Kalau begitu saya akan mandi dan berangkat ke kantor. Kalau anda ingin sarapan, silahkan turun ke bawah. Maaf kalau rumah saya kecil dan tidak terlalu nyaman, saya tinggal bersama orang tua saya disini."

Sasuke merasa tidak enak saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia yakin kalau orang tua wanita itu adalah tipe orang tua yang konservatif dan semalam pasti orang tua Sakura panic saat putrinya membawa lelaki asing yang mabuk ke rumah.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Terima kasih untuk semalam."

Sakura yang baru saja membuka pintu lemari segera menoleh, ia agak terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Padahal mulut lelaki itu tajam, namun kenapa kata-katanya terdengar sopan kali ini?

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan seorang lelaki mabuk sendirian semalam."

Sasuke menatap wanita berambut merah muda itu lekat-lekat. Ia merasa kalau wanita itu adalah orang yang baik, entah memang benar-benar baik atau hanya baik padanya karena status dan kekayaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa gugup saat ini. Kali ini merupakan kali pertama baginya menikmati mobil sedan mewah dan ia bahkan tak berani menatap kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu memintanya untuk menemani pergi ke restoran yang dikunjungi semalam dan dalam hati Sakura berharap agar ia tidak telat. Dan beruntunglah masih ada waktu setengah jam tersisa sebelum jam masuk kerja dan jalanan tidak macet sehingga ia tidak akan telat.

"Bisakah anda menurunkan saya di dekat kantor? Saya tidak enak kalau pegawai lain melihat saya berangkat bersama anda. Bisa-bisa mereka memikirkan hal yang negatif."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin merasa heran. Wanita lain malahan ingin menempel padanya, namun Sakura seolah berusaha menjaga jarak dengan tidak bersikap murahan.

"Bukankah kemarin mereka juga sudah melihatmu pulang bersamaku?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Saya cepat-cepat menyelinap dan langsung masuk ke dalam taksi kosong yang kebetulan melintas di depan restoran. Sepertinya tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya."

Sebetulnya Sasuke tak ingin Sakura berjalan menuju kantor hingga wanita itu kelelahan dan berkeringat ketika tiba di kantor. Seharusnya ia tak peduli akan hal semacam itu, terutama pada wanita yang baru dikenalnya satu hari. Namun ia tak bisa mengabaikan hal itu.

"Kuturunkan kau di tempat parkir."

Sakura tak bisa menolak dan ia segera menundukkan kepala sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _sama_."

" _Hn_."

Gedung kantor milik Sasuke telah terlihat di kejauhan. Lelaki itu segera mempercepat laju mobinya dan menuju tempat parkir di bagian _basement_. Sebetulnya ia bisa saja parkir di tempat parkir khusus untuknya yang telah diberikan nomor mobil diluar gedung, namun ia memilih parkir di _basement_ kali ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin lebih lama bersama wanita itu.

Sasuke segera memparkirkan mobilnya di salah satu tempat parkir kosong di dekat pintu menuju _elevator_ dan Sakura segera turun dari mobil ketika mobil berhenti. Sakura berharap agar tak seorangpun melihat dirinya yang keluar dari mobil Sasuke, dan ia menunggu lelaki itu keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan seperempat dari segepok uang sepuluh ribu _yen_ yang diambilnya dengan perkiraan tanpa dihitung lagi dan memberikannya pada Sakura, "Untukmu. Bilang saja padaku kalau jumlahnya kurang."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi menatap uang yang diberikan padanya, "Uang? Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu semalam."

Sakura segera mendorong tangan Sasuke dan berkata dengan suara yang agak meninggi secara refleks, "Bantuan apanya? Saya hanya meminjamkan kasur semalam. Tidak usah dipikirkan, simpan saja uang anda."

Sasuke belum sempat berkata apapun ketika Sakura mendadak menatap jam di ponselnya dan ia panik karena lima menit lagi jam kerja akan dimulai.

"Aduh, saya akan telat sebentar lagi. Selamat bekerja," ucap Sakura dengan asal sebelum ia berlari menuju _elevator_.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini sudah menjauh. Tampaknya wanita itu bukanlah tipe orang yang materialistis, dan ia mulai penasaran dengan wanita itu.

 **-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih?! Kenapa kau sampai sakit segala?" ucap Sakura dengan ketus pada seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk dihadapannya.

Lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak mempedulikan sahabatnya yang sedang terlihat jengkel. Ia meringis dan berkata, "Sahabat macam apa kau ini? Padahal aku sedang sakit, seharusnya ucapkan 'Semoga cepat sembuh' atau kalimat yang semacam itu, dong."

Sakura meringis menghadapi sahabat pirangnya. Sikapnya memang berlebihan, namun ia merasa sebal karena ia terpaksa menghadapi situasi yang canggung karena pria itu tidak masuk kerja kemarin.

"Berkat kau tidak masuk kerja kemarin, aku terpaksa membawa si laki-laki aneh yang kuceritakan waktu itu ke rumahku."

Naruto, si lelaki pirang jabrik itu, meminum kopi nya dan meneguknya sebelum meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Hubungan pertemanannya dengan Sakura benar-benar akrab hingga mereka bercerita apa saja, termasuk mengenai lelaki aneh yang mendadak menghampiri meja Sakura di restoran.

"Maksudmu si _teme_?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, " _Teme_? Siapa?"

"Kau sedang membahas Sasuke, kan?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Sakura meringis mendengar ucapan Naruto. Berani sekali lelaki itu menyebut boss nya sendiri dengan sebutan ' _teme_ '. Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar benci dengan boss nya? Tapi kenapa lelaki itu masih tetap mau bekerja di perusahaan itu?

"Kau menyebutnya ' _teme_ '? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu? Nanti kau dipecat."

"Dia memang tahu, kok. Bahkan dia juga memanggilku ' _dobe_ '. Itu panggilan sejak kecil."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia tak mengira kalau Naruto ternyata memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan CEO perusahaannya. Pantas saja lelaki itu bisa dengan mudah membuat Sakura mendapat pekerjaan di perusahaan ini dengan jabatan dan gaji yang lebih besar dari perusahaan sebelumnya.

"Ya ampun. Kau tahu, semalam dia mabuk setelah lomba minum dengan Yamato- _buchou_. Akhirnya aku terpaksa membawa dia pulang, soalnya alamat rumah yang tertera di kartu identitasnya ternyata apartemen. Untung saja orang tuaku tidak berani marah padaku setelah tahu lelaki yang kubawa pulang adalah bossku."

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke selama dua puluh tahun dan ia cukup mengenal Sasuke meskipun lelaki itu cenderung pendiam dan dingin. Lelaki itu tak pernah mabuk sebelumnya dan tampaknya tak begitu menyukai alkohol. Ia terkejut mendengar lelaki itu bisa mabuk.

"Mabuk? Bagaimana mungkin? Selama aku mengenalnya, dia hampir tidak pernah minum lebih dari segelas alkohol."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Yamato- _buchou_ memintaku menemaninya minum dan mendadak temanmu itu menawarkan untuk menggantikanku."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang setiap kali ia mengetahui Sasuke menunjukkan kehangatan hatinya. Lelaki itu adalah orang yang dingin, namun sebetulnya lelaki itu adalah orang yang perhatian meski tak ingin menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

"Kurasa itu caranya menunjukkan perhatian padamu."

Sakura hampir menyemburkan minuman yang akan ditelannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Pada akhirnya ia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk hingga membuat Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. Rasanya sungguh sulit dipercaya, untuk apa lelaki yang baru mengenalnya satu hari mempedulikannya?

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak berniat menikah, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan ketika mendengar ucapan ibunya. Malam ini ia memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama sang kakak di rumah orang tuanya .Makan malam rutin seperti ini dilakukan setiap bulan dan hanya dihadiri Sasuke, kakaknya dan kedua orang tuanya saja. Biasanya mereka akan membahas berbagai hal, khususnya mengenai kondisi perusahaan.

" _Hn._ Ketika aku seusiamu, aku telah memiliki Itachi," timpal ayahnya.

Sasuke merasa cukup terbebani dengan pertanyaan orang tuanya. Bukan berarti ia tak pernah berpikir untuk menikah, namun saat ini ia bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih. Dan ia merasa kalau lelaki yang tidak stabil dengan masa lalu yang buruk sepertinya tak seharusnya memiliki hubungan romansa dengan siapapun.

"Bukankah _aniki_ menikah di usia dua puluh sembilan?"

Itachi menganggukan kepala. Di usia dua puluh sembilan ia menikah dengan wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya selama sepuluh tahun. Dan kini di usia tiga puluh dua ia telah memliki dua orang anak. Sementara Sasuke bahkan belum pernah berpacaran di usia dua puluh tujuh.

"Setidaknya kau memiliki kekasih, _hn_?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Akan lebih runyam jika ia memutuskan untuk berbohong.

Fugaku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, merasa khawatir pada putranya. Ia mulai takut kalau Sasuke ternyata adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis, terlebih dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke di masa lalu. Bagaimana kalau kini Sasuke malah menikmati apa yang dialaminya di masa lalu dan ia menjadi _gay_.

"Kau _gay_?"

Kata ' _gay'_ seketika membuat Sasuke teringat dengan apa yang dilakukan Hidan padanya di masa lalu. Ia merasa dirinya begitu tolol karena bersedia melakukan hal menjijikan demi iming-iming murahan dari lelaki bajingan itu.

Sasuke merasa mual seketika setiap membayangkannya meski ia telah meminum obat anti depresan setiap hari. Hingga kini Sasuke masih membenci Hidan dan menyesal karena tak bisa membunuhnya meski kini lelaki itu sudah mati setelah disiksa di penjara dan menjadi gila sebelum akhirnya bunuh diri berkat 'hadiah' yang diberikan ayahnya atas tindakan bajingan itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan rasa cairan putih asin dengan bau amis menjijikan yang terpaksa ia minum bagaikan kupu-kupu yang menghisap nektar. Dan ia merasa jijik ketika mengingat bahwa lidahnya pernah menjilat-jilat kemaluan lelaki itu dengan air mata yang menggenang karena ketakutan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban dan ia cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri. Ia bahkan tak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan apapun karena ia benar-benar mual dan ia yakin akan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya jika ia membuka mulutnya.

Sasuke cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi terdekat untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya untuk kesekian kalinya karena mengingat tindakan yang dilakukan bajingan itu.

Selama ini seorang laki-laki cenderung dianggap lebih kuat dibandingkan perempuan, dan masyarakat cenderung 'merengkuh' wanita yang menjadi korban pemerkosaan dengan pemikiran bahwa wanita memiliki mental yang rapuh. Seorang pria seharusnya kuat secara fisik dan emosional, dan meski menjadi korban pelecehan, seorang lelaki tak seharusnya merasa ketakutan atau memerlukan 'rengkuhan' sebanyak wanita.

Faktanya Sasuke tak berbeda dengan wanita korban pemerkosaan. Atau bahkan apa yang ia alami berdampak lebih parah terhadap psikisnya.

Secara alamah, hubungan antar lelaki adalah sesuatu yang tidak wajar dan menjijikan menurut masyarakat. Dan Sasuke benar-benar benci dengan bajingan itu, namun sialnya ia juga adalah seorang lelaki dan tumbuh dewasa serta memiliki organ intim yang sama dengan bajingan yang mencabulinya. Ia bahkan memiliki cairan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki bajingan itu dan ia merasa benci jika memikirkannya, meski sebetulnya itu adalah hal yang normal bagi pria dewasa.

Terkadang ketika Sasuke menatap tubuhnya sendiri, khususnya di bagian tertentu, ia akan terbayang dengan tubuh bajingan itu dan ia merasa benar-benar jijik hingga ia merasa kehilangan keinginan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menyentuh matanya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau ada air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak merasa ingin menangis, namun air mata itu malah muncul dengan sendirinya.

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan kembali ke ruang makan dan mengatur nafasnya serta mengusap air matanya. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja dihadapan keluarganya, memakai kembali topeng di wajahnya.

Fugaku menatap putra bungsunya yang baru saja kembali ke ruang makan. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat agak pucat dibanding sebelumnya, dan ia bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Menurutnya Sasuke adalah lelaki dewasa yang sudah mengerti konsekuensi atas segala tindakannya, dan ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu selama tidak menimbulkan aib bagi keluarga. Jika Sasuke memiliki masalah, ia tak akan ikut campur kecuali jika berkaitan dengan keluarga.

Bagi Fugaku, Sasuke adalah kegagalan jika dibanding dengan Itachi. Menurutnya, Sasuke menjadi korban pelecehan berkat ketololannya sendiri. Seandainya saja Itachi yang berada di posisi Sasuke saat itu, lelaki itu pasti sudah menolak dan merasa curiga sejak awal.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Fugaku akhirnya bertanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang enak badan," sahut Sasuke sambil menatap ayahnya sejenak sebelum menatap makanan yang tersisa di piringnya. Ia sudah tidak bernafsu makan lagi.

Itachi menatap wajah sang adik dengan khawatir. Instingnya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sasuke, dan ia segera berbisik dengan pelan, "Tenangkan dirimu, _otouto._ Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengangguk dan secara refleks sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya setelah mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Setidaknya lelaki itu lebih peka dan peduli padanya ketimbang sang ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju stasiun yang berjarak sepuluh menit dari kafe. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit dan rasanya ia benar-benar mengantuk. Matanya bahkan setengah terpejam dan ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap berjalan.

Sakura berharap mendapat tempat duduk di kereta nanti. Rasanya ia ingin segera tiba di kereta dan segera tidur disana. Ia agak menyesal menolak tawaran Naruto untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Langkah Sakura terlihat kacau bagaikan orang mabuk. Hotel kapsul yang baru dilewatinya terlihat begitu menggoda untuknya saat ini. Kalau saja ia tidak tinggal bersama orang tua konservatif yang mengharuskannya pulang setiap hari di jam yang telah ditentukan, ia pasti akan masuk ke dalam hotel kapsul itu sekarang dan membuat reservasi.

Terdengar suara klakson yang memekakan telinga dan Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Bibirnya sudah terlalu lelah mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Sakura.

Mata Sakura yang terlihat bagaikan bohlam lampu lima _watt_ kini menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya dan ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke sedang memanggilnya dari dalam mobil.

"Cepat masuk!"

Sakura tak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menyadari kalau jalanan lumayan padat dan ia tak ingin pengemudi mobil di belakang Sasuke memakinya sehingga ia segera berjalan menuju mobil lelaki itu dan segera naik ke dalam mobil itu dengan seribu tanda tanya yang memenuhi benaknya.

"Mengapa anda meminta saya untuk naik ke mobil anda, Sasuke- _sama_?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang dipaksakan untuk terbuka.

Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana harus mengucapkannya tanpa menunjukkan perhatian berlebih. Sebetulnya ia kebetulan melewati kafe di dekat kantornya untuk pulang. Ia juga tak akan menyadari keberadaan Sakura kalau saja ia tidak melihat seorang wanita berpakaian formal yang berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk dari kejauhan. Wanita itu berkali-kali hampir terjatuh dan ia yakin wanita itu pasti akan jatuh sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Sasuke baru menyadari kalau wanita itu adalah Sakura setelah agak dekat dan ia yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan wanita itu. Ia harus mengantar wanita itu pulang dengan selamat sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas tindakan wanita itu padanya semalam.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Kemarin tidak ingat?" ucap Sakura dengan asal. Ia bahkan hampir tidur kalau saja Sasuke tidak bertanya padanya.

Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menghafal jalan yang baru sekali dilewatinya. Dan tadi pagi ia juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan karena menurutnya dimanapun rumah wanita itu bukanlah urusannya.

"Tidak."

Sakura segera menyebutkan alamat rumahnya dengan suara yang terdengar lelah dan beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung tertidur.

Sasuke segera menuliskan alamat Sakura di GPS dan segera mengemudi mengikuti petunjuk GPS.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap kearah mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Sakura sejenak sebelum kembali menekan bel rumah.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Sasuke sampai di rumah wanita itu. Ia segera menekan bel dan bahkan menggedor-gedor pagar, namun tak ada seorangpun yang keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan selain kembali ke dalam mobinya. Ia segera menepuk pundak Sakura dan mengguncangnya.

"Mmm?"

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

Sakura segera membuka matanya begitu ia mendengar kata 'rumah'. Ia menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum turun dari mobil Sasuke.

Sakura baru saja akan mengulurkan tangan untuk menekan bel rumahnya, namun Sasuke segera berkata, "Aku menekal bel dan menggedor pagar sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dan tak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya aneh karena tak ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu. Padahal biasanya ibunya tidur pukul dua belas malam untuk menonton drama favoritnya di televisi atau melihat-lihat posting di sosial media.

"Ah, oke. Terima kasih sudah mengantar saya. Maaf telah merepotkan anda," ucap Sakura dengan formal. Ia merogoh tasnya dan berharap dapat menemukan kunci, namun ia tak menemukan kunci.

"Ya ampun," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Sasuke.

Sasuke baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Ia bahkan sudah bersiap membuka pintu mobil sebelum menoleh.

" _Hn_?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mulai mengeluarkan isi tasnya dan berharap dapat menemukan kunci di dalam tasnya.

Sasuke yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sakura. Dan hati nuraninya tak membiarkannya untuk meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian di jalanan perumahan yang sepi pada malam hari meskipun wanita itu berada di depan rumahnya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya berdiri diam dan mengamati Sakura yang kini terlihat panik karena tak bisa menemukan apapun yang dicarinya saat ini.

Sakura benar-benar panik karena ia tak menemukan kunci rumahnya sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak ingat dimana ia menghilangkan kuncinya dan berharap agar ia menemukan kunci itu di dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Maaf. Bolehkah saya masuk ke dalam mobil anda? Saya berniat mencari kunci rumah saya yang hilang."

" _Hn._ "

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan lampu mobil. Ia mencari di dalam kolon kursi dan tak menemukannya sama sekali. Ia juga mencari di selipan pintu dan tak menemukannya sama sekali. Ia segera mencari di jok mobil dan bahkan mencari di sela jok mobil pengemudi serta bagian belakang meski terdengar mustahil, namun ia tetap tidak menemukan kunci.

Rasanya Sakura benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mengecek ponselnya. Ia harus menelpon orang tuanya untuk meminta dibukakan pintu, namun ia baru ingat kalau tadi sore orang tuanya mengabarkan kalau mereka mendadak pergi ke luar kota karena neneknya sakit parah.

Sakura benar-benar khawatir dan merasa ingin menangis. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang dihadapan Sasuke. Ia segera keluar dari mobil setelah selesai mencari kunci yang tidak ia temukan.

"Ketemu?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya kunci itu benar-benar hilang."

"Menginap saja di salah satu rumah temanmu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Saya tidak enak menghubungi teman saya di tengah malam hanya untuk menginap. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, namun kalau anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah anda mengantar saya ke hotel terdekat yang searah dengan jalan pulang menuju rumah anda?"

Sasuke mencoba mengingat sejenak mengenai hotel yang berda di sekitar jalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Mendadak ia teringat dengan _love hotel_ yang setiap hari ia lewati saat akan berangkat maupun pulang ke kantor. Dan ia jelas tidak bisa mengantar Sakura ke hotel semacam itu.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam dan belum tentu bisa melakukan reservasi mendadak sekaligus _check_ _in_ di jam seperti ini. Kalaupun bisa, belum tentu ada kamar yang tersedia.

Mungkin terkesan aneh, namun masa lalu Sasuke membuatnya cenderung khawatir berlebihan akan keselamatan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia khawatir jika Sakura menginap di kamar hotel sendirian karena menurutnya wanita lebih rentan menjadi korban kekerasan, khususnya seksual. Dan ia tak ingin orang-orang yang dikenalnya mengalami apa yang pernah ia alami.

"Menginap saja di rumahku untuk malam ini."

Seketika Sakura membelalakan mata. Ia memang agak penasaran seperti apa rumah bosnya, namun bukan berarti ia mau begitu saja menginap di rumah lelaki yang baru dikenalnya dua hari. Ia curiga kalau Sasuke memiliki maksud aneh dibalik tawarannya.

"Tidak. Saya bukan perempuan yang bersedia melakukan hal semacam itu dengan sembarang orang."

Sasuke berdecih jengkel, "Aku tidak tertarik padamu."

Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia merasa tidak enak hati. Ia merasa malu dan segera menundukkan kepala tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun karena malu. Ucapan Sasuke benar juga, belum tentu lelaki itu memiliki maksud aneh padanya. Bisa aja lelaki itu adalah pecinta sesama jenis sehingga ia akan baik-baik saja bermalam di rumah lelaki itu.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang cenderung memperhatikan orang lain secara berlebihan dan membuat orang lain memiliki persepsi yang salah atas dirinya.

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya tanpa membukakan pintu untuk Sakura atau menunggu wanita itu yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat.

"Cepatlah, aku mulai mengantuk."

Dengan terpaksa ia berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke dan mengikuti kemanapun lelaki itu akan membawanya. Ia tak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti lelaki itu karena ia sama sekali tak memiliki yang dapat ditumpanginya malam ini. Ia berharap Sasuke tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

 **-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia tak tahu apa yang merasukiya hingga ia membawa wanita yang baru dua hari dikenalnya pulang ke rumah. Padahal ia adalah tipe yang tidak begitu suka privasinya diganggu. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah berkunjung dan menginap ke rumahnya adalah Naruto, itupun karena Naruto mendadak datang dengan membawa pakaian dan mengatakan ingin menginap sehingga ia tidak bisa mengusirnya.

Sasuke merasa tak begitu nyaman memperlihatkan tempat tinggal yang menurutnya adalah privasi. Dan ia juga tak akan berkunjung ke rumah orang lain, kecuali jika memiliki alasan yang penting.

Sakura menatap sekeliling dan agak terkejut dengan tempat tinggal Sasuke yang berbeda jauh dari yang ia bayangkan. Semula ia berpikir kalau tempat lelaki itu merupakan salah satu _penthouse_ mewah yang berada di gedung pencakar langit, namun tempat tinggal lelaki itu ternyata sederhana untuk ukuran seorang CEO muda yang sukses seperti Sasuke.

Tempat tinggal Sasuke sebetulnya merupakan sebuah apartemen dua kamar berukuran delapan puluh lima meter persegi dengan desain industrial. Salah satu kamar berfungsi sebagai kamr tidur, sementara kamar lainnya dijadikan sebagai ruangan kerja.

Sakura mengantuk dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak duduk di sofa milik Sasuke yang terlihat empuk itu dan memutuskan untuk tidur disana.

"Akan kupinjamkan baju untukmu. Cuci saja pakaianmu di mesin cuci yang ada di lemari dibawah wastafel."

Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Ia merasa risih mengenakan pakaian seorang pria, apalagi orang yang tidak begitu dikenalna. Ia segera berkata, "Tidak usah repot-repot. Saya akan tetap mengenakan baju ini."

"Aku tidak mau mengotori kasurku dengan bakteri dari pakaianmu yang kotor."

Ini kali pertama bagi Sakura bertemu dengan lelaki penggila kebersihan seperti Sasuke. Jika diperhatikan, apartemen Sasuke terlihat benar-benar bersih. Bahkan ia tak merasa ada debu yang menempel di kakinya meski saat ini ia sedang menginjak lantai tanpa alas kaki.

Sakura baru saja menyadari ucapan Sasuke dan ia segera memekik, "KASUR?!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak mengerti apa yang aneh dengan kata 'kasur'. Ia menatap Sakura dan ekspresi wanita itu terlihat risih. Ia yakin wanita itu pasti memikirkan hal-hal aneh dan ia meringis.

"Kau pikir kita akan tidur bersama, _hn_?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia benar-benar malu saat ini. Lelaki itu pasti berpikir kalau ia adalah perempuan cabul. Ia cenderung bersikap _random_ ketika sudah benar-benar mengantuk.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin saya berpikir begitu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sakura di ruang tamu sendirian.

Sakura hanya berdiri di samping sofa. Ia merada tidak enak duduk di sofa ketika ia sama sekali tidak dipersilahkan untuk duduk.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan membawa beberapa potong pakaian yang terlipat. Ia menyerahkan dua potong pakaian yang dipegangnya pada Sakura.

"Pakai itu."

Sakura menatap pakaian itu dan menundukkan kepala, "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke menatap wanita berambut merah muda itu. Wanita itu menundukkan kepala secara refleks untuk menghindari tatapannya yang tajam. Ia sendiri bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memakai Bahasa formal ketika tidak terpaksa dan ia merasa tidak nyaman mendengar Bahasa formal terus menerus ketika ia tidak berada di kantor atau dalam situasi resmi.

Namun ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dan berkata, "Pakai saja kamar mandi yang ada di kamar. Malam ini aku tidur di sofa."

"Jangan, biar saya saja yang tidur di sofa. Lagipula ini rumah anda, seharusnya anda tidur di kamar anda sendiri."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Lelaki ini benar-benar aneh. Kata-katanya kasar, namun sebetulnya tindakan lelaki itu cukup baik padanya.

"Ini jelas urusanku!" sahut Sakura tanpa berpikir panjang dengan nada meninggi. Ia bahkan melupakan kata-kata formal yang biasa dipakainya.

Sasuke meliriknya dengan tajam dan ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala, "Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dekat. Ia menajamkan tatapannya pada Sakura yang kini tertunduk karena gugup, "Urusanmu?"

"Te-tentu saja," ucap Sakura dengan terbata-bata. "Mana mungkin aku-"

Sakura merada gugup hingga ia salah bicara dan ia cepat-cepat meralatnya, "-saya tidak akan membiarkan seorang tuan rumah tidur di sofa demi tamunya. Apalagi anda boss saya dan kita baru mengenal dua hari. Rasanya saya benar-benar tidak sopan."

Sasuke menyadari kalau kemarin Sakura bahkan sampai tidur di kamar orang tuanya dan membiarkan ia memakai kamarnya. Dan ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan wanita itu tidur di sofa. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak akan membiarkan tamunya tidur di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," sahut Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang berdiri mematung. Ia segera memasuki ruang kerjanya dan Sakura melangkah dengan ragu memasuki kamar Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak enak memasuki area pribadi seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

Kasur Sasuke seolah memiliki medan magnet yang menarik Sakura untuk segera tidur. Mulanya wanita itu merasa tidak enak tidur di kasur milik lelaki itu, namun setelah mandi ia malah tertarik untuk tidur di kasur milik Sasuke yang ternyata lebih empuk dari yang ia bayangkan. Seprei dan _bed cover_ lembut milik lelaki itu benar-benar menggodanya untuk segera tidur.

Dan pagi ini Sakura terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa jauh lebih segar dari biasanya. Kamar Sasuke tidak terlalu besar, namun setidaknya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari kamar Sakura.

Kamar Sasuke memiliki desain minimal dengan lemari hitam besar di salah satu sisi dinding. Di bagian tengah ruangan terdapat kasur berukuran _queen_ yang empuk dengan warna putih. Di sampingnya terdapat nakas berwarna hitam. Sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar menyukai warna hitam, terlihat dari barang-barang yang di dominasi dengan warna hitam.

Namun Sakura merasa agak heran dengan lelaki itu. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu membiarkan orang yang hampir tidak dikenal untuk tidur di kamarnya? Apakah lelaki itu tidak khawatir kalau Sakura mengambil barang berharga di kamar lelaki itu?

Rasa penasaran mendorong Sakura untuk membuka laci yang berada di nakas. Biasanya ia merasa sungkan melakukan hal yang tidak sopan seperti ini, namun ia merasa agak penasaran.

Isi laci Sasuke benar-benar kosong. Hanya ada sebuah kotak yang tampaknya merupakan kotak obat dengan tulisan 'Serlof' di kotak itu. Sakura merasa penasaran dan ia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan obat dalam jumlah banyak.

Sakura merasa benar-benar penasaran. Apakah Sasuke sedang sakit hingga menyimpan obat sebanyak itu? Padahal menurutnya Sasuke terlihat sehat-sehat saja.

Sakura mengangkat kotak obat itu dan melihat tulisan yang tertera pada kotak obat itu. Terdapat tulisan bahwa obat itu diberikan untuk penderita depresi, gangguan jiwa dan gangguan _dysphoric_ pra menstruasi.

Mendadak Sakura merasa ngeri. Sasuke adalah seorang pria, sehingga tidak mungkin terkena gangguan _dysphoric_ pra menstruasi. Dan ia juga tidak begitu yakin kalau orang seperti Sasuke mengalami depresi. Mana mungkin lelaki dengan kehidupan sempurna seperti itu mengalami depresi? Maka satu-satunya yang paling masuk akal adalah gangguan jiwa, terutama setelah melihat Sasuke yang begitu sering tersenyum meski ucapan dan ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak sinkron.

Sakura merasa benar-benar penasaran pada sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang salah dengan lelaki itu meski ia tak ingin berprasangka buruk. Bisa saja obat itu bukan miliknya, melainkan milik seseorang yang menginap di rumahnya dan tanpa sengaja tertinggal.

Sakura segera meraih ponselnya dan melirik jam yang tertera. Ia panik seketika saat melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan dan ia setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia merasa tidak enak berlama-lama menempati kamar orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan ia harus segera keluar dari kamar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakan pakaian semalam yang sudah dicuci. Ia juga sudah menyuci pakaian milik Sasuke yang dipinjamnya dan ia letakkan diatas kasur yang sudah ia rapikan sebelumnya.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Sakura ketika keluar kamar adalah sosok Sasuke yang sedang tidur di sofa. Kulit putih lelaki itu membuatnya terlihat menonjol karena sangat kontras dengan sofa hitam yang digunakannya untuk tidur.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan ia dapat melihat mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Lelaki itu terlihat tampan dan enak dilihat ketika sedang tidur dengan bibir seksi yang sebetulnya terlihat menggoda. Bahkan atasan piyama yang dipakai lelaki itu juga agak terangkat sehingga perutnya yang putih dan mulus terlihat.

Sakura berdiri diam beberapa langkah dari sofa. Ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemandangan menarik yang tak bisa dilihatnya setiap hari. Di siang hari Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan jas, namun ketika mengenakan pakaian santai pun lelaki itu tetap tampan.

"Pergi…"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia merasa ngeri, jangan-jangan lelaki itu menyadari kalau Sakura sedang menatapnya. Sakura refleks mundur ke belakang.

"Kumohon jangan sentuh bokongku. Kata mama itu tidak boleh-"

"-AAAAARRGHHH…. Sakit, sakit. Tolong hentikan."

Sakura hampir melompat karena terkejut mendengar teriakan keras dari Sasuke. Kini lelaki itu merintih dan sampai meneteskan air mata.

Sakura merasa khawatir. Lelaki itu pasti sedang mimpi buruk sampai menangis dan berteriak keras seperti itu.

"Bangunlah. Anda hanya bermimpi, Sasuke- _sama_ ," ucap Sakura sambil menepuk lengan lelaki itu. Ia merasa tidak tahan melihat lelaki itu menjerit karena mimpi buruk.

Sasuke terlihat benar-benar terkejut. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan seketika terduduk. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan ia bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Maaf. Saya membangunkan anda karena saya mendengar anda berteriak dan berpikir kalau anda mimpi buruk."

Sasuke segera mengambil cangkir yang ia letakkan diatas meja pendek dekat sofa dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ia segera meminum air dari cangkir itu dan ia terlihat lebih tenang sesudahnya.

"Anda ingin sarapan? Kalau boleh, saya akan membuatkan sarapan sesuai bahan yang tersedia di dapur anda," ucap Sakura dengan nada formal.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan berniat mengisi gelasnya dengan air. Ia memerlukan air itu untuk meminum obatnya pagi ini.

Sakura merasa benar-benar canggung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke yang mengambil air di dispenser dan tampak memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutnya sebelum ia minum. Dan mendadak sudut bibir lelaki itu terangkat, membuat Sakura yang melihatnya merasa ngeri. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu benar-benar mengalami gangguan jiwa, atau mungkin kecanduan obat terlarang.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk agak mendekat dan berkata dengan suara bergetar karena ngeri, "A-anda baik-baik saja?"

" _Hn_."

Sakura yakin kalau lelaki itu tidak baik-baik saja. Sudut bibir lelaki itu mash terangkat meski lelaki itu kini mengulum sudut bibirnya dan berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Tampaknya lelaki itu sadar kalau Sakura menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa?"

Sakura merasa benar-benar heran dengan lelaki itu. Ia segera menyahut, "Terserah anda saja. Saya akan memakan apapun yang anda buat."

Sakura tak keberatan dengan apapun yang dibuat lelaki itu. Ia hanya berharap lelaki itu tidak memasukkan sesuatu yang tidak wajar, misalnya air keran ke dalam telur goreng atau hal-hal aneh lainnya. Ia mulai curiga kalau lelaki itu kurang waras.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa seleramu."

"Biarkan saya yang membuat sarapan untuk anda. Katakan saja apa yang anda inginkan."

"Nasi goreng _omelette_. Bahannya ada di kulkas dan lemari. Jangan buat nasi goreng yang manis."

"Oke. Pinjam apron, ya?" ucap Sakura sambil melirik apron hitam yang tergantung.

Sasuke mengangguk dan Sakura segera mengambil apron itu serta memakainya. Ia merasa lega ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya di dapur sendiri sementara lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah rasa nasi gorengnya enak?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum kembali menatap nasi goreng buatan Sakura yang sedang dilahapnya. Ucapan wanita itu benar-benar formal dan ia merasa seolah sedang berbicara dengan robot.

Rasa makanan buatan Sakura tidak buruk. Setidaknya nasi goreng itu tidak asin dan menurut Sasuke rasanya masih lumayan meski tidak seenak nasi goreng di restoran.

"Lumayan."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Setidaknya lelaki itu tidak merasa makanan buatannya tidak enak.

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar blak-blakan dan lelaki itu jelas bukan tipe orang yang suka memuji untuk menyenangkan hati orang lain. Namun Sakura malah lebih suka dengan orang seperti Sasuke ketimbang orang yang memuji berlebihan hingga dalam hati ia mempertanyakan ketulusan orang itu.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar dan ia segera mengeceknya. Terdapat sebuah notifikasi pesan baru dari Ino dan ia segera mengeceknya.

* * *

 _ **From : Pig**_

 **Aduh, seharusnya kau menghubungiku semalam. Sekarang kau dimana? Mau kujemput?**

 **Lelaki itu tidak melakukan hal aneh padamu, kan?**

* * *

Sakura segera mengetikkan pesan balasan pada Ino, memberitahu kalau wanita itu tidak perlu menjemputnya karena ia akan pergi ke rumah wanita itu sebentar lagi.

"Syukurlah anda menyukainya."

Sasuke merasa jengah akhirnya. Ia selalu teringat dengan kantor dan pekerjaan setiap kali ia berbicara dengan Sakura meskipun hari ini adalah hari libur. Ia segera berkata, "Tidak usah pakai bahasa formal diluar kantor."

"Maaf," Sakura menundukkan kepala. Ia tak menduga kalau Sasuke akan memintanya begitu. Sebetulnya ia juga lelah terus menerus berbicara dengan bahasa ekstra formal.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia bahkan lupa memberitahu kalau orang tuanya berada di luar kota dan tidak pulang.

"Orang tuaku pergi keluar kota sejak kemarin. Jadi aku akan menginap di rumah temanku saja. Tidak usah repor-repot mengantar."

" _Hn_."

Sakura sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah biola yang terletak di samping sebuah jendela besar yang terletak tak jauh dari sofa. Dan ia refleks bertanya, "Kau bisa bermain biola?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, "Kau juga?"

"Tidak. Kebetulan aku lumayan suka mendengarkan permainan biola salah satu musisi favoritku."

"Siapa?"

"Sugizo. Tapi terkadang aku juga mendengarkan Diana Boncheva."

Sasuke mengenal nama yang disebutkan Sakura meski ia hanya sekedar mendengarkan beberapa musik mereka. Sebetulnya Sasuke tak terlalu menyukai biola meski terkadang ia memainkannya.

Sebetulnya Sasuke lebih tertarik dengan piano, namun ia memutuskan memilih biola karena Itachi telah memperlajari piano dan ia tak mau terus menerus dibandingkan dengan lelaki itu dalam seluruh aspek. Dokter menyarankannya mempelajari music untuk menghilangkan stress, dan ayahnya hanya mengijinkannya untuk mempelajari musik klasik karena menurutnya bermain musik seperti drum atau gitar terkesan urakan dan tidak elegan.

Sasuke teringat kalau ia pernah pergi ke konser Sugizo bersama _band_ nya lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Itachi mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau itu adalah konser biola dan Sasuke benar-benar terkejut ketika ia tiba di tempat konser. Konser itu dipenuhi dengan orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang melompat-lompat serta penuh dengan teriakan. Bahkan Itachi ikut berteriak dan bernyanyi mengikuti sang vokalis dan membuat Sasuke berpikir kalau kakaknya kerasukan setan.

Saat itu Itachi tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Seorang gitaris yang ternyata bernama Sugizo itu memang memainkan dua lagu dengan biola. Namun ternyata itu adalah konser musik _rock_.

"Sugizo? Kau menyukai Luna Sea?"

"Ah!" Sakura memekik seketika. "Kau juga suka band _rock_ itu?"

"Tidak."

Sakura agak kecewa, namun ia tidak kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke. Tidak ada satupun temannya yang menyukai _band rock_ Jepang selain dirinya. Dan ia berpikir kalau ia menemukan seseorang yang memiliki ketertarikan yang sama pada awalnya.

"Ah, kupikir kau juga menyukainya. Soalnya itu band favoritku. Aku juga menyukai beberapa band _rock_ Jepang. Soalnya beberapa musisi band aliran _rock_ Jepang ternyata bisa memainkan musiik klasik dan itu benar-benar keren menurutku."

Sakura tanpa sadar berbicara panjang lebar dengan antusias. Sasuke semakin yakin kalau Sakura sebetulnya adalah tipe orang yang cenderung berisik seperti Naruto. Bahkan wanita itu juga berbicara panjang lebar dengan temannya di kafe.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar terlalu banyak bicara. Kau pasti tidak nyaman."

"Setidaknya kau tidak separah _dobe_."

Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan kecerewetan Sakura. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengarkan Naruto yang jauh lebih berisik daripada Sakura. Bahkan ketika Naruto menginap di kamarnya, lelaki itu terus menerus mengajaknya bicara hingga Sasuke terpaksa meghentikannya dengan mengatakan kalau ia mengantuk dan ingin tidur.

" _Dobe_? Maksudnya Naruto?"

" _Hn_."

Sakura masih tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Naruto berteman dengan orang yang dingin dan cenderung irit bicara seperti ini? Bahkan tampaknya mereka cukup dekat hingga memiliki nama panggilan satu sama lain meskipun panggilannya terdengar kasar.

"Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Naruto berteman denganmu yang sangat berlawanan dengannya."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa akrab dengan Naruto. Awalnya bocah itu mendekatinya terlebih dulu dan mereka hampir selalu berada di kelompok yang sama hingga akhirnya menjadi dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia merasa kalau Naruto adalah orang yang jujur, ceria dan membawa energi positif untuknya, sehingga ia mau berteman dengan Naruto.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih telah membiarkanku menginap di rumahmu. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Kau tidak merepotkan."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut karena lelaki itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar baik. Ia berpikir kalau mulut Sasuke seolah diprogram untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang sinis.

Rasanya kini Sakura mengerti mengapa Sasuke bisa berteman dekat dengan Naruto. Kata orang, biasanya orang berteman dekat karena memiliki kesamaan. Dan ia menyadari kalau kedua lelaki itu adalah orang yang baik sebetulnya, hanya saja berbeda dalam cara mengekspresikannya.

 **-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ya ampun! Lelaki tadi kekasih barumu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku, _forehead_?" ucap Ino tepat ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Mata wanita itu terus tertuju pada lelaki yang tampak _familiar_ itu.

"Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya tiga hari. Dan dia adalah _boss_ baruku, _pig_ ," ucap Sakura dengan tegas sambil sengaja menekankan kata ' _boss'_ agar Ino berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal aneh.

Namun Ino malah menyeringai dan sedetik kemudian ia memekik keras, " _BOSS_?! BARU KENAL TIGA HARI SUDAH MENGINAP BERSAMA?! JANGAN BILANG KALIAN JUGA SUDAH MELAKUKANNYA?!"

Telinga Sakura terasa berdengung akibat teriakan keras Ino. Wajahnya agak memerah dan ia menepuk keningnya.

"Maksudnya melakukan apa? Sebenarnya dia yang menawariku menginap di rumahnya."

Ino menyeringai dan mengedipkan matanya. Selama ini ia mengenal Sakura sebagai orang yang jauh dari kata lemah lembut. Dan ia tak mengira wanita itu bahkan bersedia menginap di rumah lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya tiga hari.

"Oh ayolah, _forehead_. Jangan berpura-pura polos. Usia kita hampir tiga puluh sebentar lagi. Masa kau tidak mengerti, sih?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Ino. Yang jelas, wanita itu pasti sedang membayangkal hal-hal aneh di benaknya.

"Seks," ucap Ino dengan lantang. "Kalian pasti sudah melakukannya semalam, kan? Jangan lupa untuk pakai pengaman dan minum pil KB. Atau kalau kau tidak sempat memakainya kemarin, cepat minum obat pelancar haid sekarang juga. Kau tidak seharusnya hamil karena lelaki yang baru kau kenal. Dia bisa saja kabur tanpa bertanggung jawab."

Sakura meringis mendengar ucapan Ino yang sangat blak-blakan. Bukan berarti ia merasa risih dengan topik semacam itu, hanya saja apa yang dibayangkan Ino terlalu liar hingga ia merasa harus meluruskannya.

Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang benar-benar konservatif meski hingga saat ini ia belum melepas keperawanannya. Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika teman-temannya meledeknya karena belum berpengalaman dan hanya bisa diam saja ketika teman-temannya menceritakan sesi hubungan intim yang menggairahkan bersama kekasih mereka, atau kebiasaan menyebalkan pacarnya di ranjang.

Sakura berpikir kalau ia ingin menunggu orang yang tepat untuk bercinta. Bisa saja ia akan melakukannya bersama tunangannya, atau mungkin kekasihnya yang ia anggap tepat dan layak untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya. Namun hingga saat ini ia belum menemukan orang yang tepat dan ia bersyukur belum pernah melakukan bersama kekasih yang pada akhirnya meninggalkannya.

"Dengar, Yamanaka Ino. Kemarin malam aku baru pulang dari kafe dengan sangat mengantuk dan kebetulan _boss_ ku bertemu denganku di jalan dan dia mengantarku pulang. Entah bagaimana kunci rumahku hilang dan orang tuaku sedang di luar kota sehingga dia menawarkan untuk menginap di rumahnya karena aku tidak mungkin menelpon siapapun di tengah malam. Dia bahkan tidur di sofa sementara aku di kamar," jelas Sakura panjang lebar, berharap Ino akan mengerti.

Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang-panjang dan berkata, "Yah… sayang sekali. Padahal tubuhnya bagus dan wajahnya tampan. Sepertinya wajahnya juga _familiar_. Rasanya aku pernah lihat dimana, ya?"

"Kau ingat lelaki aneh di kafe waktu itu? Ternyata dia _boss_ ku sekarang. Sulit dipercaya kalau sekarang aku bekerja pada lelaki aneh semacam itu, kan?"

Mata Ino terbelalak seketika. Untuk sesaat ia bahkan melepaskan pandangan dari jalan dan ia bahkan hampir menerobos lampu merah kalau saja Sakura tidak memperingatinya dan ia cepat-cepat menginjak rem.

"Maksudmu Uchha Sasuke?! Pantas saja wajahnya _familiar_. Aku tak terlalu mengenalinya karena kupikir mustahil orang sepertinya tinggal di apartemen biasa seperti itu. Kau beruntung sekali bisa menginap di rumahnya."

Sakura tak tahu apakah yang ingin dikatakannya etis atau tidak. Namun tadi ia benar-benar ketakutan setelah melihat obat di kamar Sasuke dan ia berpikir kalau lelaki itu memiliki gangguan jiwa. Ia agak ngeri ketika berada di _elevator_ berdua saja dan takut kalau lelaki itu mendadak akan mengamuk serta menyerangnya. Dan ia terus menerus menatap Sasuke dengan waspada selama ia berjalan di dekat lelaki itu.

"Aku menemukan obat anti depresan untuk depresi dan gangguan jiwa dalam jumlah banyak di kamarnya. Aku tak tahu apakah itu miliknya atau bukan. Aku tidak begitu yakin orang sepertinya bisa mengalami depresi."

Lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau dan Ino segera menjalankan mobilnya. Ino segera menjawab, "Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupannya dan bisa seyakin ini? Kalau itu memang obat miliknya, dia benar-benar kasihan. Apapun yang ia alami pasti sangat buruk sampai dia membutuhkan obat."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, _pig_?"

Ino tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja. _Aniki_ ku mengambil jurusan psikiatri dan dulu aku suka membaca buku-buku kuliah miliknya."

Sakura teringat dengan kakak laki-laki Ino, Deidara. Sakura pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu dan lelaki itu lumayan baik padanya, namun agak mudah marah. Sakura bahkan sampai terkejut ketika mendengar Deidara berniat menjadi psikiater dan menghadapi orang-orang yang bermasalah secara mental.

"Kata _aniki_ ku, kalau trauma yang dialami seseorang sudah parah, akan sulit menyembuhkannya. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah terus menerus mendukungnya. Orang-orang seperti itu membutuhkan 'tiang penyangga' yang dapat menopangnya secara emosional."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino yang terdengar sangat serius. Perempuan itu bahkan bisa berbicara serius di saat yang tepat.

Sakura baru sadar kalau sepertinya Sasuke bisa saja mengalami depresi. Pertama kali mereka bertemu, lelaki itu langsung menghampiri mejanya dan 'melabraknya' karena membicarakan mengenai laki-laki yang menjadi korban sodomi dan merupakan karma dari Tuhan. Padahal Sasuke tampaknya bukan tipe orang yang suka mengintervensi urusan orang lain.

Dan Sasuke juga seolah mengelak ketika Sakura menanyakan apakah lelaki itu memiliki trauma. Jika melihat obat di kamar lelaki itu dan goresan yang mirip sayatan di pergelangan tangan lelaki itu, Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke memiliki trauma yang parah hingga membutuhkan obat anti depresan.

Mendadak Sakura merasa bersimpati pada lelaki itu dan ia berniat menjadi penyangga secara emosional bagi lelaki itu jika lelaki itu membutuhkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Karyawan baru yang kurekomendasikan bagus, kan?" ucap Naruto sambil memainkan sedotan di dalam gelasnya dan menatap sahabatnya.

"Aku belum mendengar keluhan dari atasannya."

"Kau sendiri sudah bertemu dengannya, kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Sebetulnya ia agak mengantuk dan tak begitu memperhatikan isi pertanyaan Naruto. Seharusnya hari ini ia berniat tidur setelah sepanjang malam terus menerus terbangun karena tidak terbiasa tidur diluar kamar. Namun Naruto malah mengajaknya pergi ke kedai _ramen_ yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan berdua saja hingga orang yang melihat mereka mungkin berpikir kalau mereka adalah pasangan kekasih, atau menganggap mereka sebagai dua lelaki yang 'tidak laku'.

"Kinerjanya? Aku tidak tahu, _dobe._ "

"Bukan itu, _teme_. Maksudnya Sakura sesuai dengan tipemu, tidak? Kupikir kau tidak suka wanita genit atau ber _makeup_ tebal, jadi aku berniat mengenalkan Sakura padamu."

Sasuke mendadak merasa tidak nyaman. Dalam satu minggu sudah ada dua orang yang membahas mengenai statusnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Memangnya orang tuamu tidak mendesakmu untuk mencari pacar atau menikah, _teme_? Aku tahu kau adalah tipe pria yang menunggu hingga malam pertama, jadi sebaiknya kau cepat melakukannya ketimbang bermain dengan tanganmu terus menerus."

Sasuke berdecih sinis. Ia merasa tidak suka ketika orang membahas kehidupan pribadinya. Dan membahas mengenai seksualitas membuat Sasuke menyadari kalau ia berbeda dengan lelaki pada umumnya. Ia hampir tidak pernah bergairah terhadap apapun berkat obat yang dikonsumsinya setiap hari. Obat itu meningkatkan hormon yang membuatnya merasa senang sehingga ia tak bergairah. Dan karena ia mengkonsumsi obat itu setiap hari lama bertahun-tahun, ia bahkan tak pernah bermasturbasi, apalagi bercinta.

"Kurasa aku tak akan menikah," sahut Sasuke dengan harapan Naruto berhenti membahas hal ini.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau tak ingin pulang ke rumah dengan disambut istri dan anak-anak yang lucu sepulang kerja? Atau kau ingin hidup bebas tanpa menikah? Memang sih, kau bisa tinggal bersama dan memiliki anak tanpa ikatan di jaman sekarang."

Sasuke bukannya tak pernah memikirkan pernikahan. Di usianya yang menjelang tiga puluh, ia sudah mendapat undangan pernikahan dari kolega atau teman yang seusia atau bahkan lebih muda darinya. Dan meski ia terkesan cuek, namun terkadang ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia menikah dan menjadi suami serta ayah dari seseorang?

Namun menikah bukanlah hal yang sederhana bagi Sasuke. Ia memiliki ketakutan tersendiri, terlebih karena ia bukanlah orang yang stabil secara emosional. Bagaimana kalau ia tak menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik? Atau ia tak cukup memuaskan sehingga istrinya memilih meninggalkannya? Seorang kepala keluarga seharusnya menjadi penopang, namun ia malah membutuhkan topangan.

"Kau pikir aku lelaki semacam itu, _hn_?"

"Kalau tidak kenapa kau tidak mau menikah, _teme_? Wajahmu tampan, kau memiliki banyak uang, otakmu pintar. Dan kurasa kau bukan tipe lelaki yang tidak setia. Kau jelas memenuhi kriteria para wanita."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak berniat menceritakan sedikitpun mengenai masa lalunya pada Naruto meski mereka sudah mengenal selama dua puluh tahun.

"Karena aku ingin menikah denganmu,"jawab Sasuke dengan asal agar Naruto berhenti bicara.

Namun Sasuke memilih kalimat yang salah. Sesudah ia selesai berbicara, ia mendadak membayangkan pernikahan antara sesama lelaki dan ia langsung teringat dengan 'perkawinannya' dengan seorang lelaki dan ia mendadak merasa mual.

Wajah Sasuke mendadak terlihat pucat dan reaksinya terlihat aneh. Tubuh lelaki itu mendadak mulai gemetar. Naruto bahkan tak sempat bereaksi atas ucapan Sasuke dan ia langsung menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

" _Hey,_ kau baik-baik saja, _teme_? Kau sakit?"

Sasuke meremas tangan Naruto, seolah berusaha menenangkan diri dengan kehangatan tangan lelaki itu.

Pada akhirnya ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja, _dobe_."

Naruto sadar kalau Sasuke sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Sejak dulu ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke, namun lelaki itu tak pernah mau mengatakannya dan ia pernah bertanya, namun Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan ia tak mau mendesak.

Kali ini Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia segera berkata, "Selama ini aku tahu kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja, _teme_."

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Padahal selama ini ia sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya dan memastikan kalau ia terlihat normal. Bagaimana bisa Naruto yang selama ini ia anggap konyol dan agak bodoh ternyata malah menyadarinya?

Naruto sadar kalau Sasuke tampaknya masih tak berniat mengatakan apapun. Ia segera berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku. Yang jelas, kau harus segera menghubungiku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, bahkan walaupun kau menelponku hanya untuk meminta tumpangan karena tidak mau sendirian di rumah. Aku pasti akan berusaha membantumu."

Ketika Naruto telah mengucapkan hal seperti ini, ia sangat serius dengan apapun yang ia ucapkan. Dan Sasuke juga tahu kalau Naruto benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

Suatu saat nanti, ketika Sasuke sudah merasa lebih siap, ia akan berhenti berpura-pura kalau ia baik-baik saja dan bercerita sedikit pada Naruto.

 **-TBC-**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura menatap kearah Hinata, salah satu sahabatnya yang merupakan kekasih Naruto dengan hari yang lalu wanita itu mengajaknya untuk menjadi relawan di salah satu organisasi amal internasional tempatnya biasa menjadi relawan.

Biasanya Hinata adalah orang yang cenderung pemalu dan mudah gugup, namun kali ini wanita itu malah terjun langsung untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain dan membagikan barang-barang bantuan berupa baju hangat, setelan baju dan celana, bahan pangan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari seperti sabun dan _shampoo_ untuk orang-orang yang kurang mampu.

Meskipun Jepang adalah negara maju, faktanya masih banyak orang yang hidup di bawah garis kemiskinan. Biaya hidup di Jepang sangat tinggi, begitupun dengan harga property, baik harga jual maupun harga sewa. Banyak orang yang hidup dengan bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat sekaligus dengan gaji yang hanya cukup untuk biaya hidup tanpa bisa menabung. Atau bahkan ada juga yang menyewa warung internet dan menjadikannya sebagai tempat untuk beristirahat setiap hari. Yang terparah, ada pula orang yang tidur di taman karena tidak memiliki pekerjaan atau gaji yang didapatnya tidak cukup untuk membayar biaya sewa dan kebutuhan lainnya.

Bagi penduduk di Jepang, membuka usaha bukanlah hal yang mudah sekalipun memiliki kemampuan. Diperlukan modal dalam jumlah besar untuk mengurus perizinan, biaya sewa dan lainnya. Untuk meminjam modal di bank, diperlukan suatu jaminan. Maka yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah bekerja. Namun bekerja juga bukanlah hal yang mudah karena biasanya diharuskan lulus dari tingkat pendidikan tertentu.

Kondisi keluarga di Jepang juga memperburuk kemisikinan saat ini. Biasanya orang-orang dewasa tinggal sendirian sehingga harus menanggung seluruh biaya hidup sendiri. Berbeda dengan jaman dulu dimana anak yang sudah dewasa masih tinggal bersama orang tua sehingga bisa menghemat uang sewa.

Maka kali ini organissi amal yang diikuti Hinata memutuskan untuk memberi bantuan berupa pemberian pakaian, bahan pangan serta kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ada pula beberapa _stylist_ yang juga merupakan relawan memutuskan membantu dengan memberikan jasa potong rambut gratis bagi para tuna wisma. Banyak perusahaan besar yang juga memberikan donasi dalam bentuk barang maupun uang.

Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan awal tersenyum dan menghampiri Hinata serta Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala, "Halo, aku Shizune. Kamu teman Hinata yang hari ini ingin membantu?"

Sakura tersenyum dan ikut menundukkan kepala. Wanita itu benar-benar ramah dan sepertinya sangat sabar, terlihat dari caranya bicara. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah cukup lama menjadi relawan di organisasi itu.

Sebetulnya banyak orang yang dijumpai Sakura di organisasi itu terlihat ramah dan murah senyum, meskipun ada beberapa yang tidak. Entah kenapa Sakura malah merasa nyaman meskipun ia bahkan bukan anggota organisasi itu.

"Salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat kepalanya, "Terima kasih karena sudah membantu kami. Akan kuperkenalkan kau pada relawan yang akan menjadi timmu hari ini."

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum. Sesudahnya ia melirik Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang dan tubuh yang terlihat seksi dibalik kaus berwarna biru tua polos dengan lambing organisasi di bagian punggung. Dan ia merasa hati wanita itu juga tak kalah cantik dengan fisiknya, membuatnya kagum sekaligus iri dengan wanita itu. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa bersyukur karena sahabatnya memilih wanita yang tepat sebagai kekasihnya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar merepotkanmu. Aku pasti membosankan karena mengajakmu mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini," bisik Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Sakura tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa-apa. Sesekali mencoba sesuatu yang baru tidak masalah, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar khawatir kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman. Penampilan orang-orang yang akan kita temui nanti mungkin akan membuat sebagian orang risih. Tapi aku berharap agar Sakura- _chan_ bisa tetap tersenyum pada mereka. Kalau rasanya sulit, perlakukan saja mereka sesuai bagaimana kau ingin diperlakukan."

Hinata adalah orang yang agak pendiam dan agak jarang bicara panjag lebar seperti ini. Wanita itu mungkin khawatir kalau Sakura nanti akan merasa risih hingga memperingatkannya. Namun ia sudah membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk sebelum mengiyakan tawaran Hinata.

"Tenang saja," ucap Sakura sambil menepuk lengan Hinata. Ia menatap wanita itu sebelum bertanya, "Ini bukan kali pertamamu menghadapi para tunawisma, kan? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertama kali menghadapi tunawisma itu?"

Hinata menatap sekeliling sebelum berkata dengan suara pelan. Ia agak tidak enak hati mengatakannya, "Aku takut pada awalnya. Salah satu relawan yang kukenal bahkan pernah bertemu tunawisma yang ternyata mengalami _skizophrenia_ dan mendadak menyerangnya. Tapi ada juga tunawisma yang awalnya kami temukan di taman dan akhirnya bekerja di perusahaan salah satu relawan kam. Sekarang dia malahan menjadi relawan di organisasi kami."

Hinata terlihat benar-benar senang saat bercerita mengenai kehidupan tunawisma yang membaik itu. Wanita itu bahkan tersenyum tulus di akhir kalimat, tampaknya ia ikut senang karena kehidupan tunawisma itu membaik.

Sakura tak sempat menjawab ketika Shizune membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dimaan terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk diberikan pada setiap tunawisma.

Dan iris _emerald_ Sakura terkejut saat ia melihat sosok yang sangat _familiar_ itu. Mulutnya bahkan menganga dan ia tak sadar kalau Shizune sudah memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan beberapa relawan itu.

"A-ah, perkenalkan. Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan kepala dalam-dalam, berusaha menghindari tatapan sosok yang _familiar_ itu.

Terdapat empat orang relawan yang segera menoleh dan mereka segera memperkenalkan dirinya. Ada seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan wajah yang sangar. Sakura pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai anggota _yakuza_ jika ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu di jalanan, bukan di organisasi amal. Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Nagato.

Dan ada pula seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut ungu dan riasan wajah yang agak tebal bernama Konan. Wajah wanita itu terlihat galak, namun senyumannya begitu hangat.

Lalu ada pula seorang lelaki berpenampilan eksentrik dengan rambut pirang yang panjang dan diikat dengan tindikan di telinga dan lidahnya. Lelaki itu juga terlihat mengerikan, namun ternyata cukup ramah.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap sosok _familiar_ yang membuat Sakura menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam untuk menghindari tatapan tajamnya itu.

"Nah, kalian berenam akan pergi ke taman Ueno sore ini. Kalian akan berangkat bersama-sama pukul empat sore. Selamat berjuang," ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum.

Wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan dan Sakura merasa benar-benar canggung. Ia merasa semakin tidak nyaman ketika Hinata malah menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja membuka dua buah kardus berisi pakaian hangat dan celana karet baru serta mulai memasukkannya ke dalam plastik.

"Sasuke- _san_ , apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menyadari kalau Hinata sepertinya lumayan dekat dengan Sasuke hingga memanggil menggunakan nama depan.

"Tolong lipat celana ini dan masukkan ke dalam plastik yang kuberikan," sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk kardus berisi celana itu.

Lelaki bernama Deidara mendadak berkata, "Bisakah seseorang menolongku memasukkan mi instan ke dalam plastik sekaligus memastikan kalau setiap kantung sudah berisi barang-barang yang sesuai dengan daftar sebelum mengikatnya dan memasukkan ke dalam kardus besar?"

Sakura baru saja akan menghampiri lelaki itu, namun Hinata sudah keburu beranjak pergi sehingga mau tak mau ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan mengambil celana dari kardus serta melipatnya.

Sakura benar-benar terkejut mendapati Sasuke di kegiatan amal seperti ini. Lelaki itu bahkan memiliki kaos seragam yang juga dimiliki relawan lainnya, pertanda kalau lelaki itu sudah menjadi anggota organisasi.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura sempat iseng mencari nama sang _boss_ di internet setelah merasa agak penasaran karena Ino begitu ketakutan saat di kafe waktu itu. Dan ia baru tahu kalau lelaki itu adalah pengusaha sukses yang saat ini memimpin beberapa anak cabang Uchiha Group sekaligus memiliki usaha restoran _all you can eat_ yang sedang populer dan mendapat _rating tinggi_ di aplikasi _review_ makanan. Namun anehnya tak ada satupun informasi mengenai kegiatan amal yang dilakukannya, membuat Sakura berpikir kalau lelaki itu bukan tipe pengusaha yang suka beramal.

Sakura tak mengira kalau lelaki itu ternyata orang yang cukup baik hingga melakukan kegiatan amal tanpa publikasi. Menurutnya lebih masuk akal kalau lelaki bermulut tajam seperti itu adalah orang yang tidak suka beramal.

"Sakura?"

"Ah!" Sakura tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil celana dan melipatnya serta memasukkan ke dalam plastik sebelum memberikannya pada Sasuke yang memasukkan baju hangat dan sepotong kaus yang sudah dilipat.

Selanjutnya Sakura hanya diam saja dan terus menerus melipat celana dan kaus serta memasukannya ke dalam plastik. Sesekali ia melirik Hinata dan Deidara yang kini sedang memasukkan peralatan kebersihan, mengecek isi setiap kantung, mengikatnya serta memasukkan ke dalam kardus. Sementara Konan dan Nagato mengiis kantung yang sudah diberikan Sasuke dengan bahan-bahan makanan.

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini, Sasuke- _san_ ," Sakura memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi. Ia merasa tidak enak mendiamkan sang _boss_ seolah lelaki itu adalah robot.

"Aku juga tak mengira akan bertemu denganmu disini."

Sakura menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi celana pada Sasuke dan ia mengambil potongan celana serta melipatnya lagi.

"Sebetulnya temanku mengajakku kesini. Dan ini adalah kali pertamaku mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini. Apakah ini juga kali pertamamu mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini?" Sakura memutuskan berbasa-basi meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dengan bingung. Rasanya benar-benar sulit membayangkan lelaki sepertinya melakukan pekerjaan amal dengan membagi-bagikan bantuan secara langsung pada tunawisma. Dan katanya, ini bahkan bukan kali pertamanya melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Tolong rahasiakan dari siapapun kalau aku anggota organisasi semacam ini."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ia menatap sekeliling dan ia mendadak membayangkan kalau organisasi ini adalah organisasi illegal dibalik kedok organisasi amal seperti salah satu organisasi dalam _game_ ponsel yang pernah dimainkannya.

"Kenapa? Apakah menjadi anggota organisasi amal adalah hal yang memalukan?"

Sakura menyesal tepat setelah menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Kini _image_ nya sebagai karyawan yang patuh akan rusak. Rasanya ia mulai menjadi karyawan tidak tahu diri yang berani mempertanyakan keputusan pribadi atasannya.

"Ah, maaf. Maksudku aku akan mera-"

Sasuke segera memutus ucapan Sakura, "Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kegiatan amal tidak dipublikasikan."

Sakura terkejut dengan pemikiran Sasuke yang sungguh diluar dugaan. Apakah lelaki itu orang yang baik dibalik kata-katanya yang tajam?

"Tentu saja. Aku akan merahasiakannya, Sasuke- _san_."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap. Ia khawatir kalau kegiatan amalnya diketahui publik dan ia akan mendapat pertanyaan mengenai hal itu dari wartawan atau presenter acara TV yang akan mengundangnya suatu saat nanti.

Uchiha Group terkadang melakukan kegiatan amal sebagai bentuk _corporate social responsibility_ (CSR) dengan harapan meningkatkan _image_ perusahaan di mata masyarakat masyarakat juga akan lebih memilik produk Uchiha Group ketimbang perusahaan lain. Dan ketika hal itu diberitakan melalui artikel di internet dan majalah bisnis, Sasuke merasa malu hanya dengan membaca _headline_ beritanya.

Ketika Sasuke menonton acara televisi yang mengundang kakaknya sebagai narasumber, ia mendengar pertanyaan terkait bantuan amal perusahaan dan ia berpikir kalau ia menjadi kakaknya maka ia tak akan bisa menjawabnya karena tidak nyaman hal semacam itu diketahui banyak orang.

Sasuke tak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang baik. Menurutnya ia adalah orang egois karena yang mengisi pikirannya adalah dirinya sendiri dan pekerjaan, dan masa lalunya menempati porsi terbanyak dalam pikirannya. Ia pernah membaca artikel kalau menjadi relawan di kegiatan amal akan menghilangkan trauma dan mempertemukannya dengan banyak orang. Dan pertama kali ia melakukannya, ia langsung jatuh cinta dengan kegiatan amal hingga ia memutuskan melakukan semakin banyak kegiatan amal secara pribadi. Di dalam hatinya ia merasa lega ketika melihat pancaran kelegaan di wajah orang-orang yang membutuhkan.

"Oh ya, biar aku saja yang melipat kaus itu. Nanti kau kesulitan melakukannya," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil kaus dari dalam dus.

"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya."

Sakura semakin takjub dengan lelaki itu. Ia tak mengira lelaki sepertinya bisa melakukan hal sederhana seperti melipat pakaian. Sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan lelaki generasi orang tuanya yang hanya tahu bekerja dan tidak mau tahu menahu mengenai pekerjaaan rumah. Ketika sudah pulang bekerja, maka istri dan anaknya akan menjadi 'pelayan' yang menerima segala perintah, mulai dari menyiapkan baju, membuat kopi, dan lain-lain.

"Wah! Benar-benar diluar dugaan," seru Sakura secara refleks. "Jangan-jangan kau juga bisa membersihkan rumah."

" _Hn_."

"Kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Wanita itu tampak sangat terkejut, dan ia yakin _image_ wanita itu terhadapnya dan realita yang sebenarnya pasti sangat berbeda.

"Berlebihan sekali. Untuk apa terkejut sepeti itu?" ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau seorang laki-laki bisa mengerjaan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Apalagi seseorang sepertimu."

Sasuke yakin orang-orang pasti memiliki persepsi yang sama dengan wanita itu. Dan ia merasa terkejut karena Sakura berani menjawabnya secara gamblang meskipun sebetulnya wanita itu adalah bawahannya dan ia bertanya dengan sinis.

Sebetulnya Sakura agak kesal dengan sikap lelaki itu. Namun ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja setelah mendengar nasihat dari Ino. Bisa jadi lelaki itu memang memerlukan penopang, dan ia bersiap menjadi penopang jika dibutuhkan.

"Kau pikir hanya wanita saja yang harus mengerjakan hal semacam itu?"

Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Sejak kecil ia berharap akan menemukan lelaki yang memandang kesetaraan _gender_ dimana laki-laki dan perempuan mendapat perlakuan yang sama dalam berbagai hal. Namun ayahnya bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu dan setelah ia tumbuh dewasa, ia bertemu semakin banyak laki-laki seperti ayahnya dan ia mulai mempertanyakan keinginannya untuk menikah karena ia tak ingin berakhir dengan menjadi budak seseorang.

Dan Sasuke mengubah persepsinya terhadap kaum pria secara keseluruhan, begitupun dengan caranya memandang pernikahan. Diam-diam ia berharap akan menikah dengan lelaki yang berpandangan seperti Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata yang berdiri di samping kanan nya dan menundukkan kepala sambil menyerahkan bantuan dan tersenyum. Relawan-relawan lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sakura lebih terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengucapkan terima kasih dengan formal pada tunawisma yang menerima bantuan sambil menundukkan kepala dan ikut tersenyum. Kali ini senyum lelaki itu terlihat lebih nyata dibandingkan biasanya, seolah-olah kali ini lelaki itu tersenyum dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Biasanya para karyawan menundukkan kepala pada lelaki itu, dan Sakura termasuk salah satunya. Dan kini lelaki itu malah menundukkan kepala pada para tunawisma yang mungkin saja tak memiliki spesifikasi memadai untuk bekerja di Uchiha Group. Di mata masyarakat, para tunawisma itu jelas memiliki strata sosial yang lebih rendah dibanding para karyawan sekalipun.

Sakura merasa heran dengan para relawan yang malah menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih meski faktanya mereka lah yang merelakan waktu, tenaga atau bahkan uang untuk memberikan bantuan.

Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk ikut melakukan hal yang sama pada para tunawisma yang datang padanya karena relawan lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Satu setengah jam berlalu dan pada akhirnya semua bantuan telah selesai didistribusikan. Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk dan beristirahat sebentar di taman bersama relawan lainnya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan membawakan minuman isotonik yang dibelinya dari _vending machine_ dan memberikannya pada para relawan.

Sakura terkejut ketika mendadak sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya. Ia mendapati Sasuke sedang menempelkan minuman di pipinya sedangan ia memberikan minuman pada Hinata dengan tangan lainnya.

Sakura benar-benar tak mengira kalau pak _boss_ bermulut kejam dan _super_ serius seperti Sasuke bisa sedikit jahil. Ia tak akan terkejut seperti ini seandainya Naruto yang melakukannya. Hari ini ia benar-benar bertemu dengan Sasuke yang biasa ditemuinya di kantor, kan? Atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu memiliki kembaran yang terlihat sama persis sepertinya.

"Ah, _arigato_."

" _Hn_."

Sakura segera menenggak minuman isotonik itu dan ia merasa tubuhnya lebih segar sesudahnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan kegiatan kami?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik sahabatnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Sesekali meluangkan waktu untuk orang lain tidak terlalu buruk. Namun ia masih tak mengerti dengan sikap para relawan yang menurutnya agak aneh saat membagikan bantuan.

"Kalau kau ingin mengikuti kegiatan kami lagi atau berniat menjadi relawan, hubungi aku saja. Nanti aku kukatakan pada Shizune- _nee_."

"Oke. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku agak bingung."

"Ya?"

"Bukankah tadi kita yang memberikan bantuan? Kenapa malah kita yang mengucapkan terima kasih dan menundukkan kepala? Bahkan aku menemukan orang yang tidak mengucapkan terima kasih sama sekali meski sudah menerima bantuan," Sakura berkata dengan pelan dan berharap relawan lain tak mendengar ucapannya. Namun tampaknya suaranya tak cukup pelan karena Sasuke yang duduk didekatnya langsung menoleh kearahnya.

Hinata tertawa pelan. Dulu ia juga sempat merasa heran ketika pertama kali menjadi relawan dan diminta melakukan hal yang sama. Namun kini ia menyadari arti yang sebenarnya.

"Bukankah biasanya mereka dipandang sebagai kaum terpinggirkan di dalam masyarakat? Berapa banyak orang yang mau berhubungan dengan mereka, apalagi sampai menundukkan kepala dan berterima kasih pada orang-orang seperti itu? Kurasa mereka akan benar-benar senang ketika ada orang menghormati keberadaan mereka dengan menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih, terutama jika orang itu adalah orang yang biasanya hanya bisa mereka lihat di majalah atau televisi seperti Sasuke- _san_."

Hinata meneguk minumannya sejenak sebelum kembali berkata dengan agak gugup, "Umm.. sebenarnya ketika aku mengucapkan terima kasih, aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena mereka membuatku merasa berguna. Kau tahu, dulu aku benar-benar gugup dan pemalu hingga tak memiliki teman. Ketika akhirnya orang sepertiku berguna untuk orang lain, aku merasa sangat senang."

Ucapan Hinata benar-benar membuatnya terkesan. Ia sendiri sudah mengenal Hinata sejak masih bersekolah dan wanita itu dulunya sangat pemalu hingga selalu menyendiri dan hampir tak pernah bicara. Pada akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri mendekatinya dan kini mereka menjadi sahabat. Hinata yang dulunya pemalu kini lebih berani percaya diri dan lebih sering tersenyum dibanding pertama kali ia mengenalnya.

Sakura mulai tertarik dengan organisasi itu. Ia yakin banyak orang-orang menakjubkan di organisasi itu hingga ia bisa menyaksikan sang _boss_ bermulut tajam melakukan hal yang tak biasanya dilakukan maupun Hinata yang menjadi semakin percaya diri.

"Kurasa aku akan mendaftar untuk menjadi relawan untuk kegiatan selanjutnya," ujar Sakura pada Hinata, membuat wanita itu tersenyum.

 **-TBC-**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura meletakkan botol susu di bibir seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya tak lebih dari satu tahun. Ia merasa agak canggung menggendong bayi untuk pertama kalinya dan ia khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu pada bayi itu.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sama sekali tak memperhatikan orang di sekelilingnya. Di bahunya ada seorang gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun yang tertawa riang, sedangkan Sasuke menahan kaki anak itu dan bibirnya tersenyum.

Kali ini merupakan kegiatan relawan di panti asuhan. Para relawan pergi ke panti asuhan yang menampung bayi yang baru lahir hingga anak berusia enam tahun untuk menyerahkan bantuan berupa uang dan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan. Para relawan juga membantu merawat sekaligus bermain bersama anak-anak yang tampak senang karena mendapat sentuhan kasih sayang yang jarang didapatkan.

Meski Sakura seorang wanita, ia tidak terlalu menyukai anak-anak. Ia juga belum pernah menyentuh bayi sebelumnya dan biasanya ia merasa terganggu dengan anak-anak yang menangis atau berteriak-teriak di tempat umum hingga ia merasa ingin memukul mereka.

Sakura berpikir kalau Sasuke tidak akan menjadi relawan untuk kegiatan kali ini. Ia berpikir orang yang serius dan bermulut tajam seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa berhubungan dengan anak-anak. Namun lagi-lagi ia malah menemukan pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

"Oee.. oeee.."

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangan ketika mendengar tangisan keras dari bayi di gendongannya. Bayi itu terlihat berusaha menolak botol susu yang diberikan Sakura dan Sakura segera meletakkan botol susu itu di atas nakas. Namun bayi itu masih tetap menangis hingga relawan lainnya melirik kearah Sakura.

"Aduh, kau kenapa? Tidak mau makan?"

Tangisan bayi itu semakin keras dan Shizune yang kali ini ikut menjadi relawan segera mendekati Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan berusaha mengambil bayi di gendongan Sakura.

"Sini, biar aku saja."

Sakura menundukkan kepala, "Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti cara mengurus bayi."

Shizune tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak masalah. Sementara gantikan aku menyuapi Shion- _chan_ , ya."

Sakura segera menghampiri bocah yang kini duduk di kursi tinggi. Ia segera menghampiri anak itu dan menyuapkan bubur ke bibir mungil gadis kecil itu.

Sakura merasa agak terbebani berada di tempat ini. Ia merasa kurang nyaman berada di sekitar banyak anak-anak yang menangis.

Sakura tak habis pikir Sasuke bisa bertahan di ruangan ini. Ketika ada seorang bayi yang menangis, tak lama kemudian akan ada bayi yang menangis dan Sakura merasa ingin melempar bayi-bayi itu kalau bisa.

Sejak kegiatan relawan yang dilakukan Sakura untuk pertama kalinya, ia hampir tak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Ketika mereka berpapasan tanpa sengaja, mereka hanya akan saling menyapa tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sakura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan biasa menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama teman-teman kerja barunya, sedangkan Sasuke tampaknya juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aaaa…. Aaa…." Gadis kecil bernama Shion itu mengulurkan tangannya dan berguncang-guncang, membuat Sakura merasa bingung.

"Kau sudah kenyang?"

"Aaaa…"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Gadis kecil itu tampaknya sudah berusia lebih dari dua tahun dan seharusnya sudah bisa berbicara meski hanya satu kata. Namun gadis itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa?"

"AAAAAAAAAA!" gadis kecil itu setengah berteriak hingga Sakura menutup telinganya.

Sakura baru sadar kalau gadis kecil itu membuat _gesture_ seolah ingin tubuhnya diangkat. Dan Sakura segera menggendong tubuh gadis kecil itu setelah mengusap bibir gadis kecil itu dengan tisu. Sakura baru saja akan meletakkan tubuh gadis kecil itu di kasur, namun gadis itu memeluk Sakura dengan erat seolah tak ingin dilepaskan.

"Aaaa.." gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar.

Sakura tak mengerti apa maksud gadis kecil ini, namun ia yakin ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Ia segera menggendong gadis itu dan berniat mengajaknya keluar kamar dan berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum membawanya kembali ke kamar.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Shion- _chan_."

"Aaa… aaaa…"

Sasuke yang baru saja meletakkan gadis kecil yang tadi digendongnya ke kasur segera menghampiri Sasuke. Ia meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Shion dan gadis kecil itu tampaknya mengenali Sasuke. Ia segera tersenyum lebar dan kembali memekik girang, sementara sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat.

"Tampaknya dia mengenalimu, Sasuke- _san._ "

" _Hn_."

Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Shion dan gadis itu terlihat sangat senang. Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, namun Shion seolah tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke sehingga Sasuke segera mengikuti Sakura tanpa sadar.

Sakura memutuskan berjalan menuju taman kecil dimana terdapat perosotan dan ayunan. Sasuke yang berjalan mengikuti Sakura segera menepuk kepala Shion dengan lembut ketika Sakura berhenti melangkah.

"Aku tak mengira kau ternyata terbiasa dengan anak-anak, Sasuke- _san_ ," ucap Sakura dengan rasa takjub yang terpancar dari tatapan yang ditujukannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Sebetulnya ia sendiri juga kurang menyukai anak-anak pada awalnya. Namun pertama kali ia mengunjungi panti asuhan, ia bertemu dengan Shion yang tampak senang bersamanya dan ia langsung menyukai anak-anak. Ia baru sadar jika ketidaksukaannya terhadap anak-anak ternyata bersumber dari dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa takut untuk memiliki anak karena masa lalunya yang buruk dan berpikir kalau ia tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik sehingga ia tidak menyukai anak-anak karena tak bisa memilikinya.

"Dulu aku juga sepertimu," sahut Sasuke seraya menatap anak-anak yang bermain di ayunan.

"Maksudnya? Sepertiku bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak menyukai anak-anak, _hn_?"

Iris _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak seketika. Sasuke bukan cenayang, kan? Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mengetahui kalau ia tidak suka anak-anak ketika ia tidak pernah membicarakannya pada lelaki itu? Ia mendadak merasa takut kalau Sasuke bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sakura adalah orang yang mudah ditebak, setidaknya begitulah menurut persepsi Sasuke. Wanita itu berlawanan dengan dirinya yang menurut orang-orang sulit dimengerti.

"Terlihat dari reaksimu."

"Oh?!"

Sasuke kembali membelai rambut Shion dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

Entah kenapa Sasuke mulai merasakan kesenangan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan setiap ia memeluk atau menggendong seorang anak di panti asuhan. Setiap anak yang berada disana memiliki latar belakang yang berbeda, namun semuanya memiliki satu kesamaan. Mereka semua tidak diinginkan oleh orang tua mereka.

Setiap kali melihat anak-anak itu, Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar beruntung. Meski orang tuanya cenderung tak mempedulikan dirinya selama ia tidak membuat masalah, namun setidaknya ia tidak sendirian. Ketika ia menjadi korban pelecehan, sang ayah memutuskan untuk turun tangan dan sang ibu membawanya ke _psikiater._ Setidaknya ia juga memiliki kakak yang cukup peduli padanya. Namun anak-anak itu tak memiliki siapapun, dan jika mereka menjadi korban pelecehan para bajingan bejat, mereka harus bisa menghadapinya sendirian.

"Shion bisu," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura. "Dokter memvonisnya seperti itu sejak lahir. Karena itulah orang tuanya membuangnya ke tempat ini."

Sakura terkejut dengan penjelasan Sasuke. Biasanya lelaki itu cenderung diam dan tak akan bicara jika sangat penting. Namun kali ini lelaki itu malah memberi penjelasan tanpa diminta Sakura.

"Ya ampun. Pantas saja dia hanya bisa mengucapkan 'a' dan membuatku bingung. Kasihan sekali."

"Kalau saja aku stabil, aku ingin mengadopsinya," ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan, hampir seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia secara refleks menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan dan ia berharap agar Sakura tak mendengarnya.

Sakura mendengar kata 'stabil' dan 'adopsi' secara samar-samar, namun ia memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Sasuke pasti tak berniat membahasnya dan ia tak ingin menganggu privasi lelaki yang merupakan _boss_ nya itu jika ia masih ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai masa lalu Shion?"

"Pengurus panti ini menceritakannya padaku."

Sakura merasa tidak enak karena tanpa sadar bersikap agak jutek pada gadis kecil itu. Ia segera mengusap-usap rambut gadis kecil itu, membuat gadis kecil itu benar-benar senang.

"Rasanya anak-anak disini kasihan sekali. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan mereka ketika mereka sudah dewasa. Kuharap mereka bisa mendapatkan orang tua baru yang menyayangi mereka."

Sakura merasa konyol sesudah mengatakan hal ini. Untuk sesaat ia merasa seolah sedang bersama sahabatnya, bukan bersama bossnya, sehingga ia langsung mengekspresikan perasaannya secara gamblang.

"Beberapa anak akan diadopsi oleh keluarga yang menginginkan anak. Tapi aku tak yakin ada orang yang ingin mengadopsi anak seperti Shion," sahut Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menggendong gadis kecil itu.

Sakura segera menyerahkan Shion pada Sasuke dan Sasuke segera menggendongnya. Lelaki itu segera duduk di bangku taman dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu duduk di pangkuannya. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dengan canggung dan duduk di samping lelaki itu.

"Aaa… aaaa…" Gadis kecil itu tampak girang ketika Sasuke memeluknya dengan satu tangan.

Di antara semua anak di panti asuhan, ada beberapa anak yang disukainya. Bukan berarti ia pedofil, hanya saja ia merasa lebih nyaman berinteraksi dengan anak itu ketimbang yang lainnya. Dan Shion adalah anak yang paling disukainya karena ia bersimpati pada gadis kecil itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terlihat senang bermain dengan anak itu. Tampaknya lelaki itu tak menganut budaya patriarki karena lelaki itu menyukai anak perempuan ketika biasanya seorang lelaki cenderung lebih menyukai anak lelaki ketika mereka harus berurusan dengan anak-anak.

Dalam hati Sakura merasa benar-benar heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya diluar dugaan dan terkadang membingungkan. Ia tak mengira orang semacam Sasuke ternyata cukup lembut hingga mau berinteraksi seperti ini dengan anak-anak. Tampaknya lelaki itu juga cukup hangat, namun Sasuke juga dingin pada orang di sekelilingnya.

Sakura menatap Shion yang kini mulai tertidur di pangkuan Sasuke, namun Sasuke tampaknya tak menyadarinya dan terus menepuk-nepuk tubuh gadis itu dengan lembut.

Sakura merasa sikap lelaki itu begitu hangat hingga ia merasa terharu. Mungkin saja hati lelaki itu lebih lembut dibandingkan yang ia duga selama ini. Dan ia merasa penasaran dengan lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke merasa ketakutan setiap kali ia pulang dari panti asuhan dan berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, khususnya anak laki-laki. Dalam hati ia selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah tindakan yang dilakukannya masih normal? Apakah tindakannya aneh dan ia termasuk pedofilia?

Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan ia mengkhawatirkan hal semacam itu. Jika orang lain mengetahuinya, orang-orang pasti akan menganggapnya aneh. Namun ia sering mendengar ucapan jika seorang anak laki-laki yang menjadi korban sodomi cenderung menjadi homoseksual setelah dewasa. Dan jika menjadi korban saat kecil, maka bisa menjadi pedofil saat dewasa.

Sasuke takut kalau ia menjadi homoseksual dan pedofil. Ia tak ingin menjadi sama dengan bajingan yang telah menghancurkan jiwa dan raganya. Namun kini ia mulai khawatir, jika seandainya ia tak mengkonsumsi obat anti depresan, akankah ia bergairah dengan anak laki-laki? Atau setidaknya, akankah ia bergairah dengan sesama jenis dan menyalahi kodratnya yang seharusnya menyukai perempuan?

Dan untuk mengurangi ketakutannya, ia memutuskan untuk berinteraksi dengan anak perempuan di panti asuhan, seperti yang dilakukannya dalam kunjungan kali ini. Namun tetap saja, rasa takut itu masih ada dan ia merasa sesak dengan rasa takut itu.

Malam ini ia sedang sendirian di rumahnya dan kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa takut kalau ia berubah menjadi sosok bajingan yang begitu dibencinya hingga detik ini. Dan ia menitikkan air mata tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Ia merasa ketakutan hingga tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Sasuke sadar kalau efek obatnya mulai habis dan ia segera mengambil obat dari dalam botol serta segera meminumnya dengan segelas air yang telah ia siapkan. Dan obat itu bereaksi pada dirinya beberapa menit kemudian, melenyapkan kekhwatirannya untuk sejenak dan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum meski ia tak menginginkannya.

Terkadang Sasuke membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi traumanya hingga bergantung pada obat yang harus dikonsumsi setiap hari agar ia dapat tetap berfungsi normal tanpa kehilangan kewarasannya, atau mungkin kewarasannya telah terkikis perlahan tanpa ia sadari.

Ia berharap dapat hidup normal tanpa bergantung pada obat dan ia memutuskan untuk mencoba berhenti mengkonsumsi obat. Namun ketika ia melakukannya, ia mengalami hal seperti yang dialaminya malam ini.

Tuntutan akan kesempurnaan yang diberikan keluarganya membuat kondisinya memburuk karena ia tak bisa menceritakan pada siapapun mengenai masa lalunya sekalipun ia menginginkannya. Lagipula ia juga merasa takut jika orang-orang akan memiliki persepsi negatif terhadapnya dan ia tak sanggup menghadapi hal itu, terlebih dengan kondisinya yang tak stabil.

Belakangan ini kondisi mental Sasuke tampaknya malah memburuk. Semakin sering ia bertemu dengan anak-anak, keinginannya untuk memiliki anak semakin besar dan ia semakin berharap bisa hidup normal. Namun ketakutannya juga semakin besar dan ia merasa putus asa karena berpikir keinginannya mustahil terlaksana.

Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi _psikiater_ langganannya, berniat mengatur jadwal konsultasi.

 **-TBC-**


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke berjalan dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk. Langkah kaki membawanya meninggalkan rumah sakit, melangkah tanpa tujuan di atas trotoar.

Ucapan _psikiater_ masih terngiang di kepala Sasuke. _Psikiater_ itu menyarankannya untuk melakukan lebih banyak kegiatan relaksasi, misalnya berlibur, meditasi atau hal lainnya. Dan _psikiater_ itu menyarankannya untuk mencoba lebih banyak bersosialisasi dan terbuka dengan orang lain untuk mengurangi _stress_ serta berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga agar pikirannya tetap tenang.

 _Psikiater_ itu meningkatkan dosis obat _anti depresan_ yang harus dikonsumsi Sasuke dan secara halus mengingatkan kalau ia menunjukkan gejala _paranoid_ , dan jika sudah semakin parah maka ia akan mengalami _paranoia_.

Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar hancur. Ia merasa dirinya bagaikan karya seni yang terlihat sempurna dari kejauhan, namun sebetulnya memiliki banyak kerusakan jika dilihat dari dekat. Ia merasa dirinya rusak dan tak dapat diperbaiki, sehingga harapannya untuk bisa hidup normal tanpa harus mengkonsumsi obat sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Harga diri Sasuke sebagai laki-laki menahan dirinya untuk menangis. Namun sebetulnya hatinya sudah menjerit dan menangis ketikaia melangkah keluar dari ruangan _psikiater_. Iris _onyx_ nya menatap sendu kearah obat yang baru saja ditebusnya.

Rasanya benar-benar tidak adil. Mengapa ia harus mengalami ketidakberuntungan seperti ini. Ia merasa tak adil karena harus mengalami trauma yang membuatnya menjadi 'manusia rusak' ketika ia tak pernah melakukan apapun untuk mencelakai orang lain dalam bentuk apapun, terutama secara seksual.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menyadari sekelilingnya. Ia terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan baru sadar ketika seseorang melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Sasuke segera mengangkat kepalanya dan ia merasa terkejut ketika mendapati Sakura yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dari arah yang berlawanan.

" _Konbawa._ "

Sakura tak mempedulkan ucapan Sasuke dan mulai menunjukkan kekhawatirannya,, "Kau baik-baik saja? Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu namun kau sama sekali tidak menyahut. Tatapanmu juga terlihat kosong."

" _Hn._ "

Otak Sasuke seolah terprogram otomatis untuk mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja setiap kali seseorang menanyakan dirinya. Keluarganya mengutamakan kesempurnaan dan menuntutnya untuk bersikap dan terlihat sempurna kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada sehingga ia tak pernah mengekspresikan apapun yang membuatnya tidak terlihat sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Otak Sasuke seolah tak bisa beroperasi. Ia bahkan tak bisa memikirkan alasan yang tepat dan hanya menjawab kalimat pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya, "Memeriksa kesehatan. Kau?"

"Aku ingin makan di restoran _ramen_ dekat sini," ucap Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Lelaki itu tampaknya sedang sendirian dan ia berniat mengajak lelaki itu makan. Namun ia tak ingin terkesan seperti perempuan genit, terutama dengan posisi lelaki itu sebagai _boss_ nya. Saat inipun orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti akan salah paham karena mereka memakai bahasa informal dan terlihat cukup dekat ketika sebetulnya tidak begitu.

Namun Sakura teringat dengan hal-hal yang belakangan ini terjadi di kantor. Lelaki itu mulai menjadi objek gosip yang aneh. Misalnya saja Sasuke digosipkan sebgai _gay_ dan _psikopat_.

Sakura tak pernah ikut bergosip hal-hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu. Namun belakangan ini Naruto juga sering membahas Sasuke setiap kali mereka bertemu. Naruto curiga kalau Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dan Sakura mulai merasa penasaran dengan lelaki itu sehingga ia ingin mengenal lelaki itu lebih dekat.

"Kau mau ikut makan bersamaku?" ucap Sakura dengan memberanikan diri. Sasuke terlihat agak kaget dan Sakura cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Jangan salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud agresif atau menginginkan sesuatu. Kebetulan kita bertemu da-"

Sasuke memutus ucapan Sakura, "Ayo."

Sakura terkejut dan tubuhnya seolah membeku sesaat. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendapat penolakan, dan ia kaget ketika lelaki itu ternyata menerima ajakannya.

"Eh? Jangan salah paham. Kebetulan kita bertemu disini dan aku sendirian. Jadi kupikir lebih baik kita makan berdua kalau kau mau. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud aneh-aneh."

Padahal Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu. Ia kaget karena tak biasanya ada wanita yang mengjaknya makan bersama. Selama ini banyak wanita yang mengaguminya, namun tak pernah ada yang cukup berani mengajaknya makan bersama secara langsung seperti ini. Para wanita itu mundur dengan sendirinya sesudah beberapa saat berlalu, entah karena ia terus bersikap dingin dan mendorong para wanita itu untuk menyingkir atau karena ia memang tidak menyenangkan bagi para wanita itu.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia merasa benar-benar lega karena lelaki itu tak salah paham terhadapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap sekeliling, berharap tak ada seorangpun di kantornya yang kebetulan berada di restoran ini.

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Penampilan Sakura dan Sasuke juga tak terlihat formal seperti ketika mereka berada di kantor dan mereka bahkan memakai bahasa informal. Dan mereka juga makan dengan santai sambil membahas hal yang sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan urusan kantor, hal yang jelas akan membuat salah paham pegawai kantor yang melihat mereka.

"Kau tidak keberatan terlihat makan bersamaku?"

Sakura merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Apakah lelaki itu sebenarnya tidak nyaman makan bersamanya dan terpaksa menerima karena tidak enak menolak tawaran karyawan?

"Eh? Apakah kau sebenarnya merasa keberatan makan bersamaku? Aku jadi tidak enak, seharusnya kau tolak saja tadi. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Emosi Sasuke sedang kacau saat ini. Ia memandang dirinya sebagai orang yang tidak normal dan ia malah tidak enak ketika ada orang lain yang bersamanya. Ia berpikir kalau ia membuat orang lain merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

"Tidak. Kupikir malah kau yang merasa tidak nyaman."

Sakura terkejut, bagaimana bisa _boss_ bermulut tajam itu mendadak menjadi orang yang memperhatikan perasaan orang lain? Jangan-jangan kepala lelaki itu terbentur sesuatu hingga bersikap berbeda seperti ini, buktinya lelaki itu memeriksa kesehatannya tadi.

Sebetulnya, semakin lama Sakura mengenal Sasuke, ia mulai merasa kalau lelaki itu sebetulnya adalah orang yang baik, berbeda dengan kesan pertama yang ia berikan. Bahkan ia juga mengagumi tindakan dan pemikiran lelaki itu yang menurutnya cukup baik, hanya saja lelaki itu tidak pandai bicara dan tindakannya terkadang membuat orang salah paham.

Dan sebetulnya Sasuke adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Setidaknya lelaki itu adalah tipe orang yang mau mendengarkan orang lain dan bisa bersikap santai di saat yang tepat, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Apakah kau memiliki kembaran yang selama ini menjadi direktur di kantor?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku tidak punya kembaran."

Sakura tersenyum, "Aih… kupikir kau punya kembaran. Habisnya sikapmu berbeda sekali dibanding kesan pertama ketika di kafe itu."

Sasuke merasa penasaran akan penilaian wanita dihadapannya itu. Dan ia memutuskan bertanya, "Seperti apa kesan pertamaku?"

Sakura meringis, "Aduh, aku tidak enak mengatakannya. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat kalau aku mengatakan begini."

"Urusan personal dan kantor berbeda. Aku tidak akan memecatmu karena urusan personal."

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum memberanikan diri menjawab, "Aku tidek mengira kau adalah orang yang cukup baik dan perhatian. Kupikir, kau tidak begitu."

Sebetulnya Sasuke bahkan tak tahu seperti apa kepribadiannya yang sesungguhnya. Ia berpikir kalau hal-hal yang selama ini ia lakukan mungkin saja karena pengaruh obat yang selama ini dikonsumsinya. Jika ia tidak mengkonsumsi obat, ia tak tahu apakah ia akan melakukan hal yang sama atau tidak.

Terkadang Sasuke berpikir, seandainya semua orang mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya, akankah mereka masih memiliki persepsi yang sama terhadap dirinya? Selama ini orang-orang mengaguminya, entah karena keberuntungannya, kemampuannya berbisnis dan mengatur perusahaan, atau uang yang dimilikinya dan ketampanannya. Namun mereka semua tak mengetahui sosok menyedihkan yang berada dibalik topen yang selama ini diperlihatkan di depan publik.

"Rasanya kata-kata Naruto mengenaimu memang benar. Dia bilang kau sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik dan aku juga merasa begitu," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tak merasa nyaman dengan pembicaraan yang emosional, namun di sisi lain terkadang ia mengharapkan adanya pembicaraan semacam ini karena ia tak pernah bisa membicarakan hal berbau emosional pada siapapun jika seseorang tak memulainya.

"Aku tak sebaik yang kau kira, Sakura."

Reaksi Sasuke agak aneh menurut Sakura. Biasanya orang lain akan senang dengan pujian, namun lelaki itu malah menolak pujian. Mungkin saja lelaki itu merasa canggung sehingga berkata seperti itu.

"Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, Sasuke- _san_. Tapi aku dan Naruto sungguh berpikir begitu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Baik Naruto maupun Sakura tak akan mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia berpikir sejenak, memikirkan pertanyaan basa-basi yang seharusnya ia ajukan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mendaftar menjadi relawan di organisasi amal itu?"

Sebelumnya Sakura merasa ragu akan hal ini. Ia kurang suka anak-anak dan merasa takut dengan beberapa tunawisma yang menurutnya menyeramkan. Dan ia juga agak kurang nyaman dengan orang-orang tua di panti jompo, namun pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan perbincangan dengan lelaki itu membuatnya sadar kalau dia tidak seharusnya merasa begitu.

"Tentu saja."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu kalau kau tidak menginginkannya."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Lelaki itu seolah bisa memahami keraguan di dalam diriya. Keraguan itu masih tetap ada meski ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Tidak, aku memang menginginkannya. Lagipula kalau seseorang sepertimu bisa melakukannya, kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

"Sepertiku?"

"Ah," Sakura segera menyahut, "Maksudku, kau adalah orang terkenal, memiliki banyak uang dan sangat sibuk. Kalau kau saja bisa melakukannya, kenapa aku yang biasa-biasa saja tidak bisa?"

Sasuke meraih cangkirnya dan segera meneguk teh hangat di dalam nya. Ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat sebelum berkata, "Kalau kau benar-benar akan menjadi relawan di organisasi itu, tolong perhatikan Shion saat kau berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Mungkin tak banyak orang yang mau berinteraksi dengannya, jadi kuharap kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk bermain dengannya kalau aku tidak bisa berkunjung ke panti."

Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak suka bicara panjang lebar. Namun lelaki itu pasti sangat serius dengan maksudnya kali ini. Dan Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke bahkan memperhatikan orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya sampai seperti itu.

"Dan kalau kau berkunjung ke panti jompo, perlakukan mereka dengan lembut. Sebetulnya mereka kesepian dan menginginkan seseorang mendengarkan mereka. Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengikuti kegiatan ketimbang membuat dirimu tidak nyaman dan mempengaruhi sikapmu pada mereka."

Sakura terkejut, namun ia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Sejak kapan lelaki itu menjadi orang yang banyak bicara dan suka menasihati orang lain?

"Mengenai tunawisma yang akan kau temui nanti, anggap saja mereka orang kurang beruntung yang setara denganmu. Berusahalah untuk memperlakukan mereka dengan baik."

"Terima kasih atas saranmu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Tapi kenapa kau mendadak berbicara panjang lebar dan menasihati begini? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala.

Sebetulnya Sasuke sengaja berkata seperti ini karena ia menyadari Sakura yang merasa agak canggung dan kurang nyaman saat berinteraksi dengan orang-orang tertentu. Ia bisa berkata seperti ini karena ia sendiri sempat merasakan hal yang sama dan ia memutuskan untuk memandang mereka dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia pikir, ketika ia berniat melakukan kebaikan pada orang yang membutuhkan, ia tidak seharusnya memperhatikan siapa dan seperti apa orang yang menjadi targetnya.

Sasuke mengerti bagaimana rasanya kesepian. Sebetulnya ia sendiri merasakanya saat ini. Sahabat terdekatnya hanyalah Naruto, namun ia tak begitu yakin apakah mereka masih akan berteman setelah ia menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia juga sama sekali tidak dekat dengan orang tuanya, dan hubungannya dengan Itachi juga tidak sedekat yang dibayangkan. Lelaki itu memang sempat protektif padanya, namun ketika mereka bertumbuh dewasa, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas menyapa dan menanyakan kabar satu sama lain ketika kebetulan bertemu.

Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan secara terus terang pada Sakura karena ia berpikir kalau ia mungkin saja tak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya dan itu akan memberikan sedikit perasaan mengganjal yang tidak nyaman.

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sasuke kembali menganggukan kepala. Ia baik-baik saja, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sasuke sehingga ia sampai bertanya dua kali untuk memastikan kalau lelaki itu baik-baik saja.

Ia merasa benar-benar tidak enak dengan Sasuke. Tadi lelaki itu membayar makan malamnya ketika Sakura memesan makanan yang cukup banyak karena ia pikir ia akan membayar makannya sendiri. Ketika ia memaksa menggantikan uang lelaki itu, lelaki itu menolak dan malah menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Pada akhirnya Sakura menolak dengan beralasan kalau ia ingin pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan terdekat dan Sasuke akhirnya mengantarnya ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Sakura melirik jam yang tertera di ponselnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan ia berpikir apakah Sasuke sudah kembali ke rumah. Ia ingin menanyakan keadaan lelaki itu, namun ia merasa tidak enak sehingga akhirnya mengirimkan pesan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sakura merasa aneh ketika pesan yang dikirimnya hanya terdapat satu tanda centang ketika seharusnya ada dua tanda centang jika pesan itu masuk ke ponsel Ssuke dan pesannya terkirim.

Perasaan Sakura benar-benar tidak enak entah kenapa. Secara logika bisa saja kalau lelaki itu sudah tidur dan mematikan ponselnya. Namun ucapan Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa heran kembali terngiang.

Lelaki itu memberikan nasihat panjang lebar dan memintanya untuk memperhatikan Shion. Padahal menurut Hinata lelaki itu terlihat begitu menyayangi Shion hingga menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama setiap kali kunjungan ke panti asuhan. Anak itu terlihat tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke juga tampak berat hati meninggalkannya setiap kali mereka akan pulang. Kalau memang benar, mana mungkin lelaki itu tak mau mengunjungi panti asuhan untuk bertemu Shion lagi?

Sakura baru ingat kalau Sasuke sempat mengucapkan kata 'stabil' dan 'adopsi'. Ia berpikir jangan-jangan lelaki itu tidak stabil. Dan ia sempat melihat obat-obatan di kamar Sasuke, maka bisa jadi lelaki itu tidak stabil secara mental.

Seketika Sakura berjengit saat menyadari ketidakstabilan mental yang mungkin dialami Sasuke. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan dengan cepat menekan nomor telepon Naruto untuk menghubunginya.

Kalau Sasuke berniat melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, maka ia harus menghentikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke meletakkan biola yang baru saja selesai dimainkannya dan menghabiskan gelas _wine_ keduanya serta menatap surat-surat di dekatnya. Biasanya ia tak akan pernah meminum gelas _wine_ kedua meski sebetulnya ia lumayan suka dengan minuman itu, namun ia memutuskan untuk menikmati gelas kedua kali ini.

Iris _onyx_ nya tertuju pada pemandangan langit malam dengan daun-daun yang berguguran di musim gugur. Musim gugur adalah musim yang paling disukainya diantara musim-musim lain karena temperaturnya yang pas. Cuaca di musim gugur tidak sepanas musim panas, namun tidak sedingin musim dingin. Dan ketika ia menatap daun-daun yang berguguran, daun-daun itu seolah mengingatkannya pada realita kalau suatu saat nanti semua orang akan pergi bagaikan daun yang berguguran, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan malam ini Sasuke ingin menikmati malam musim gugur terakhirnya. Ia segera menyentuh sebilah pisau dapur yang cukup tajam dan menyentuhnya. Kali ini ia tidak akan gagal karena ia tinggal sendirian dan hampir tak ada orang yang mengunjungi kediaman pribadinya.

Sasuke merasa lelah menipu orang lain dan dirinya sendiri dengan topeng yang ia kenakan. Ia bahkan tak tahu seperti apa dirinya yang sesungguhnya, apakah dirinya yang menyedihkan saat ini atau dirinya yang baik di mata Sakura dan Naruto?

Ada beberapa hal yang sebetulnya diinginkan Sasuke. Namun ia sadar kalau ia tak seharusnya melakukannya karena kondisinya yang tak stabil. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban bagi lebih banyak orang, dan malam ini akan menjadi kali terakhirnya membebani orang-orang, termasuk keluarganya. Ia sadar kalau ia akan menjadi aib bagi keluarganya, maka ia meminta keluarganya untuk cepat-cepat melakukan kremasi padanya setelah ini.

Sasuke mengambil pisau itu dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap perutnya sendiri. Ia segera menusukkan pisau itu ke perutnya dan rasa sakit yang sulit dikatakan segera menyerangnya. Darah segar mengalir dari perutnya dan ia menahan diri agar tidak menjerit karena kesakitan.

Tusukan dari pisau itu tidak begitu dalam, paling-paling hanya sedalam dua sentimeter. Prosesnya akan lama kalau hanya sedalam ini dan ia seharusnya menusuk lebih dalam. Namun dirinya yang pengecut merasa ketakutan untuk menusuk lebih dalam karena rasa sakit yang membuatnya bahkan tak bisa bicara.

Maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk mempercepat prosesnya dengan meminum cairan pembersih lantai yang sudah ia persiapkan. Ia menuangkan cairan itu ke mulutnya dan rasanya benar-benar pahit dengan aroma yang menyengat. Ia terbatuk karena aromanya, dan perutnya terasa sangat sakit sehingga ia meringis.

Sasuke hanya sanggup meminumnya dua teguk karena rasa pahit dan ia memutuskan menarik pisau di perutnya, membuat lebih banyak darah keluar hingga membasahi pakaian dan lantai di sekitarnya.

Terdengar suara pintu dari pintu, pertanda bahwa pintu telah dibuka. Sasuke tak peduli dan ia memejamkan matanya. Itu pasti suara dari pintu tetangga.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar. Naruto memegang kartu yang ia gunakan untuk membuka sensor pintu rumah Sasuke dan ia membelalakan mata ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Naruto tak mempedulikan Sakura yang mematung di tempatnya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan menjerit keras, " _TEME_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya saat mendengar suara yang _familiar._ Dengan bibir yang memucat dan rasa mual yang mendadak ia rasakan, ia memutuskan untuk menyebut nama Naruto, namun tak ada suara yang keluar sama sekali.

" _AMBULANCE_! TOLONG TELEPON _AMBULANCE_ , SAKURA!" Naruto tanpa sadar menjerit karena panik.

Sakura begitu terkejut dan ia segera meraih ponselnya, menekan nomor darurat melalui _speed dial_ di ponselnya.

Tak berbeda dengan Naruto, ia juga merasa sangat takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke. Ia merasa beruntung karena ia segera menghubungi Naruto malam ini dan mereka masih belum benar-benar terlambat.

 **-TBC-**


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura duduk di kursi yang berada di lorong dan sesekali menguap. Ia melirik Naruto yang tampak sangat cemas dan sesekali menoleh kearah pintu. Ketika salah seorang dokter keluar, Naruto bahkan mulai langsung menanyakan kondisi Sasuke.

Sakura tak memiliki pilihan selain menunggu di rumah sakit meski ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Ia adalah orang yang menelpon pihak rumah sakit dan mau tak mau menjadi penjamin untuk sementara hingga keluarga Sasuke datang.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam berlalu dan belum ada satupun keluarga Sasuke yang datang. Dalam hati Sakura merasa heran, apakah mereka tidak berusaha untuk bergegas ketika anggota keluarga mereka berada di rumah sakit.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang wanita berusia lima puluhan yang mengenakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. Wanita itu tampak mencari seseorang dan ia menatap Sakura dan Naruto serta menghampiri mereka.

" _Konbawa,_ Mikoto- _obaasan_ ," ucap Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

Sakura ikut menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan salam pada wanita itu. Wanita itu masih terlihat cukup awet muda di usia lima puluhan dan dari bagian wajahnya yang terlihat, wanita itu mengingatkannya pada Sasuke, hanya saja wanita itu adalah versi perempuan nya.

Sakura segera menyadari kalau wanita itu adalah ibu Sasuke yang tadi sempat berbicara dengannya di telepon. Wanita itu terlihat kaget, namun berusaha tenang dan menanyakan keadaan Sasuke serta detil administrasi.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Haruno- _san_ ," ucap ibu Sasuke dengan sangat sopan.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat anggun mulai dari caranya berjalan hingga caranya bertutur kata. Tindakan wanita itu saja sudah menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu adalah orang yang terdidik dan berasal dari kelas atas.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Untung saja kami datang di saat yang tepat sehingga Sasuke- _san_ masih bisa tertolong."

Mikoto benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Dulu Sasuke pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan kali ini ia kembali melakukannya, entah apa alasannya. Ia memang lebih dekat dengan Sasuke ketimbang suaminya, namun sebetulnya ia sendiri tak memperhatikan Sasuke karena lelaki itu sudah dewasa dan seharusnya bisa mengurus diri sendiri.

Mikoto tahu kalau Sasuke masih memiliki trauma dan masih mengunjungi _psikiater_ serta rutin mengonsumsi obat. Karena itulah ia yakin Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ini akan terjadi.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan uang muka yang telah kau keluarkan, Haruno- _san_? Ingin ditransfer sekarang atau bagaimana?"

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan ibu Sasuke. Wanita itu memang sudah menanyakan keadaan Sasuke di telepon, namun ketika tiba, wanita itu malah menanyakan soal administrasi terlebh dulu.

"Nanti saja juga tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain, terutama mengenai uang," ucap Mikoto sambil melirik wanita berambut merah muda dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bagian administrasi dan meminta petugas untuk mengubah nama penjamin dengan namaku?"

Sakura sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Mikoto, namun untuk sesaat ia hanya diam saja. Ia tidak mengira kalau Mikoto malah meminta hal seperti ini.

Dengan perasaan tidak enak, ia segera meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan bersama Mikoto dan mengantar wanita itu menuju bagian administrasi yang hanya bisa diakses dengan _elevator_ menuju lantai dasar.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis dibalik masker dan memutuskan sedikit berbasa-basi, "Kau sudah lama mengenal anakku?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Sebetulnya saya baru mengenalnya dua bulan karena saya bekerja di perusahaan yang dipimpin Sasuke- _san_."

Mikoto terlihat binggung dengan penjelasan Sakura sehingga Sakura cepat-cepat berkata, "Kebetulan saya juga bergabung menjadi relawan di organisasi amal yang sama dan tadi saya menghubungi Naruto karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan anak anda sebelumnya."

Mikoto bahkan tak tahu sama sekali mengenai organisasi amal yang dimauski Sasuke. Ketika mereka bertemu setiap bulan, Mikoto hanya menanyakan kabar Sasuke dan sedikit berbasa-basi. Ia tak pernah bertanya lebih jauh mengenai kehidupan Sasuke. Toh bagaimanapun kehidupan Sasuke tidak menjadi masalah selama ia terlihat senang dan tak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa menimbulkan aib.

"Organisasi amal apa?"

Sakura segera menyebutkan nama organisasi amal tempatnya dan Sasuke menjadi relawan dan wanita itu segera menganggukan kepala.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Mikoto, tiba-tiba saja wanita itu berkata, "Aku percaya kalau kau ataupun Naruto tak akan menyebarkan ini pada siapapun. Namun aku tak begitu panik karena ini bukan pertama kalinya."

Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Jangan-jangan bekas sayatan yang sempat dilihatnya itu adalah hasil percobaan bunuh diri Sasuke.

Rasanya Sakura masih tak habis pikir. Padahal kehidupan lelaki itu tampaknya sempurna. Lelaki itu berada di posisi atas dalam strata sosial, memiliki pekerjaan yang sempurna, latar belakang yang baik, dan uang yang banyak. Apalagi yang kurang?

Sakura sendiri sangat ingin memiliki uang yang banyak. Baginya, hal yang terpenting dalam hidup adalah memiliki uang, karena status seseorang di masyarakat ditentukan oleh uang yang dimilikinya. Karena itulah ia sampai pindah kerja meski tempat kerja sebelumnya cukup nyaman karena posisi dan gaji yang lebih menggiurkan. Dan untung saja tempat kerja yang baru juga cukup nyaman.

"Kupikir Sasuke- _san_ selama ini menjalani kehidupan yang sempurna. Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berniat bunuh diri."

Mikoto menggeleng, "Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung saja."

Dalam hati Sakura meringis. Mana mungkin ia menghampiri Ssuke dan tiba-tiba bertanya 'kenapa kau bunuh diri?'. Pertanyaan seperti itu jelas sangat tidak etis untuk ditanyakan.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menudukkan kepala dan mencubit kulit di antara kedua alisnya. Ia merasa menyesal karena tak pernah bertanya lebih banyak pada Sasuke meski ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kehidupan lelaki itu. Menurutnya ada batas privasi yang harus diperhatikan dan ia tak ingin membuat orang lain merasa tidak nyaman karena ia terus mendesaknya.

Seorang dokter yang berbeda keluar dari ruangan UGD dan Naruto segera menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan temanku? Tolong selamatkan dia," ucap Naruto dengan nda mendesak.

Dokter itu menatap Naruto dan berkata dengan tenang, "Kami berhasil mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya. Namun kondisinya masih sangat lemah karena sudah kehilangan banyak darah dan efek racun di tubuhnya."

"Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Saat ini Uchiha- _san_ sudah dapat dipindahkan ke ruangan perawatan. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan kondisinya akan memburuk."

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan dokter itu segera membuka pintu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kasur yang didorong dan Naruto segera menoleh. Ia memberanikan diri menatap sosok sahabatnya diatas kasur yang ia yakini dalam kondisi lemah dan menyedihkan dan akan membuat hatinya terasa seolah teriris.

Detik berikutnya air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Naruto dan ia merasa tubuhnya lemas hingga ia hampir jatuh terduduk ke kursi.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang biasanya menatap dengan tajam kini terpejam dan terdapat masker oksigen menutupi wajah lelaki itu. Bagian perut lelaki itu terlihat agak tebal dengan perban yang melilitnya, sedangkan terdapat selang infus yang terpasang di salah satu tangan Sasuke, sedangkan selang lain nya terhubung dengan kantung darah terpasang di tangan Sasuke yang lain nya.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tak berteriak. Rasanya ia ingin memaki Sasuke atas ketololan yang dilakukan lelaki itu, namun lelaki itu tak akan bisa mendengarnya tak peduli sekeras apapun ia berteriak.

Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa diam dan menatap kasur yang didorong meninggalkan ruangan UGD. Ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini Sakura berniat untuk pulang ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor. Ia merasa benar-benar lelah setelah semalam pulang pada pukul dua pagi dan ia ingin segera beristirahat.

Sakura berpikir kalau ia tak perlu mengunjungi Sasuke karena lelaki itu belum tentu sudah sadar dan mengenalinya. Lagipula mereka juga bahkan bukan teman.

Namun pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit sebentar hanya untuk mengecek keadaan Sasuke. Ia tak berharap kalau lelaki itu merasa buruk jika ia tiba-tiba sadar dan mungkin saja tak mendapati seorangpun di sisi nya.

Tadi pagi Sakura merasa sangat aneh. Para pegawai kantor menanyakan keadaan Sasuke karena lelaki itu tiba-tiba tidak masuk kantor. Namun saat jam makan siang Sakura sempat mendengar ucapan karyawan level atas di kafetaria yang merasa heran karena Sasuke mendadak pergi berlibur dan hal itu sangat aneh karena belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang _workaholic_ mendadak pergi berlibur di tengah-tengah padatnya pekerjaan?

Dalam hati Sakura merasa heran. Siapapun yang memberitahu para karyawan itu pasti memutuskan berbohong untuk menutupi fakta yang sebenarnya. Dan ia yakin kalau keluarga Sasuke tak ingin menanggung malu karena tindakan Sasuke. Bahkan ibu Sasuke saja sampai pergi ke rumah sakit dengan mengenakan masker untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sakura berpikir apakah keluarga Sasuke benar-benar keluarga yang hangat atau lebih memilih menjaga _image_ demi terlihat sempurna. Namun di sisi lain Sakura sadar kalau hal ini jelas bukan urusannya.

Sakura segera melangkah memasuki ruangan Sasuke dan ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke dalam kondsi tidak sadar. Di luar ada seseorang berpakaian jas hitam yang tampak sangar dan orang itu menanyakan identitas Sakura. Namun di dalam ruangan tak ada seorangpun.

Terdapat _ventilator_ yang terpasang dan mata Sasuke terpejam. Hanya terdengar suara mesin di dalam ruangan yang hening itu dan entah kenapa Sakura malah lebih berharap mendengar kata-kata tajam dari mulut lelaki itu ketimbang seperti ini.

"Kenapa begini, sih? Memangnya tidak kasihan pada Shion- _chan_ kesayanganmu, itu?" keluh Sakura.

Sesuai dugaan, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sakura berpikir kalau ini adalah kesempatannya mengeluarkan uneg-uneg pada _boss_ bermulut kejam yang menyebalkan di depan orang nya secara langsung tanpa didengar oleh orang yang bersangkutan dan mempengaruhi hubungannya.

"Sungguh diluar dugaan. Padahal mulutmu kejam begini, tapi ternyata kau benar-benar sensitif, ya? Kalau saja kemarin aku dan Naruto telat menyelamatkanmu, hidupmu pasti akan berakhir."

Sakura sangat sadar kalau Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya, namun ia merasa kalau ia harus melampiaskan perasaannya. Dan saat ini adalah saat yang paling tepat karena jika Sasuke mendengarnya, pasti lelaki itu akan mengatakan 'bukan urusanmu' dan kalimat-kalimat menusuk lainnya.

"Padahal Naruto benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu hingga sering membahasmu ketika sedang bersamaku. Bahkan kemarin saja dia langsung panik dan menangis ketika melihatmu begitu. Memangnya tidak kasihan pada Naruto yang akan sangat menderita kalau kehilanganmu?"

Sakura terkejut ketika ia melirik Sasuke. Air mata telah menetes dari pelupuk mata lelaki itu dan kini membasahi wajahnya. Lelaki itu tidak mungkin bisa mendengar ucapannya, kan? Ia berharap kalau lelaki itu tidak bisa mendengarnya. Atau kalau sampai bisa mendengarnya, ia berharap lelaki itu tidak akan ingat ketika sudah sadar nanti.

Dengan ragu Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekat. Ia berniat mengusap air mata Sasuke agar siapapun yang datang setelahnya tak mengira kalau Sakura sudah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh hingga Sasuke beraksi seperti itu.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengarahkan jarinya dan dengan lembut mengusap air mata lelaki itu, namun ia terkejut ketika lagi-lagi ada air mata yang menetes dan kembali membasahi wajah lelaki itu.

Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke bereaksi begitu. Apakah kehidupan lelaki itu benar-benar berat hingga ia memutuskan melakukan hal seperti ini untuk kali kedua?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, walaupun kata-katanya kasar, namun sebetulnya lelaki itu adalah orang yang cukup baik. Meski mereka belum lama mengenal, lelaki itu mau repot-repot mengantarnya pulang ketika ia terlihat benar-benar lelah dan bahkan membiarkannya menginap serta memakai kamar lelaki itu. Bahkan lelaki itu juga mau menggantikan Sakura untuk minum alkohol, seolah berusaha melindungi Sakura meski lelaki itu tak mau mengakuinya.

"Kalau kau sudah lebih baik nanti, berceritalah mengenai perasaanmu pada seseorang. Aku tak tega melihat bossku seperti ini," ucap Sakura dengan lirih di dekat telinga Sasuke. Kali ini ia berharap agar lelaki itu mendengarnya.

Sakura secara refleks menepuk tubuh Sasuke yang berada di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi hinga bahunya. Namun ia merasakan ada getaran yang aneh dan rasa penasaran membuatnya mengangkat selimut itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan dalam hati ia berharap agar tak melihat apapun yang tak seharusnya ia lihat.

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika ia melihat apa yang ada di balik selimut. Ia melihat tubuh Sasuke yang hanya ditutupi oleh celana. Terdapat perban yang melilit perut lelaki itu dan tubuh lelaki itu menggigil dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, mungkin karena efek keracunan dan kehilangan darah dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang merasuki pikirannya. Ia mendadak memegang salah satu tangan Sasuke yang terpasang selang infus dan mengenggam tangan lelaki itu, berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada lelaki itu yang mungkin saja akan membantu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah review cerita ini, khususnya kak Andromeda Rei.

Berhubung di chapter kemarin banyak kalimat yang diulang-ulang, aku berusaha perbaiki di chapter kali ini.

Semakin lama aku tulis fanfict ini, aku makin takut kalau ceritaku bakal terkesan kurang realistis & terlalu di dramatisir. Di beberapa chapter ke depan, aku pengen ngebuat sikap Sasuke lebih terbuka. Untuk konsep ending pun udah ditentukan.

Cuma aku masih bingung sama cara penyampaian cerita yg ga terkesan terburu-buru. Menurut kalian selama ini alur ceritaku terlalu lambat atau gimana?


	12. Chapter 12

"Sejujurnya sejak awal aku berharap agar anak itu mati saja. Aku sudah pernah membaca kalau anak yang mengalami hal seperti itu pasti akan bermasalah setelah dewasa. Dan ternyata memang benar," ujar Fugaku pada istri dan putra sulungnya.

Malam ini mereka baru saja makan malam bersama dan membahas mengenai masalah Sasuke. Fugaku sengaja hanya mengundang putra sulungnya dan memintanya tak mengajak istri atau anaknya karena bagi mereka ini adalah masalah internal yang hanya boleh diketahui mereka bertiga.

"Kupikir dia akan berbeda ketika sudah dewasa karena aku membawanya ke _psikiater_ secara rutin. Tak kukira dia malah begini," sahut Mikoto dengan raut wajah yang sulit dibaca.

"Sial sekali nasib kita. Publik pasti akan membicarakan kita karena memiliki putra yang menjadi korban sodomi, mengalami masalah mental dan berniat bunuh diri. Bisa-bisa saham kita akan anjlok nanti."

Itachi hanya diam mendengar ucapan kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya tak melakukan apapun pada Sasuke dan meminta ibunya untuk mengurus anak itu dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya. Namun sebetulnya sang ayah adalah tipe _money oriented_ yang lebih mengkhwatirkan uang ketimbang keluarga.

Itachi tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan ayahnya atas tindakannya, Sang ayah berjuang keras sejak muda untuk memperbaiki perusahaan milik ayahnya yang saat itu hampir bangkrut dan mengembangkannya hingga menjadi sebesar sekarang. Namun tetap saja Itachi menganggap tindakan ayahnya berlebihan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Itachi? Perlukah kita melakukannya?"

Itachi yang sebelumnya tak mendengarkan ucapan orang tuanya sama sekali mengernyitkan dahi, "Melakukan apa, _otou-san_?"

"Kita tunggu selama satu minggu. Kalau anak itu masih belum sadar, kita bisa meminta pada dokter untuk melepaskan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya dan membiarkannya mati seperti yang diinginkannya. Toh anak perusahaan masih bisa kuurus."

Itachi berjengit mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, "Jadi kau memanfaatkannya selama ini? Lalu ketika dia sudah tidak berguna, kau akan membuangnya, _otou-san_? Bagaimana kalau sebetulnya dia tidak benar-benar ingin mati?"

Fugaku mengerti kalau putra sulungnya begitu menyayangi sang adik. Namun ia segera menyahut, "Gunakan otakmu, Itachi. Ini sudah kali kedua dia mencoba bunuh diri. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menginginkannya? Aku tidak mengerti dengan sahabat dan pegawainya itu. Seharusnya biarkan saja dia mati, toh dia memang ingin mati. Ketimbang membuang-buang uang, waktu dan tenaga untuk menyelamatkan orang seperti itu."

Itachi menundukkan kepala. Ia masih merasa lemas ketika ia mendengar dari ibunya mengenai Sasuke. Dan ia merasa kesal karena sang ibu tak langsung menelpon nya malam itu juga dengan alasan tak ingin menganggu waktunya bersama keluarga.

Sebetulnya hubungan Itachi dan Sasuke tidak begitu dekat meski mereka tidak bertengkar. Mereka memiliki kehidupan masing-masing dan merasa tidak nyaman untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. Itachi tahu mengenai kondisi mental Sasuke yang tidak stabil, namun ia tak ingin ikut campur sama sekali.

"Sebetulnya dia membuang uangnya sendiri. Untuk membayar biaya rumah sakiti, aku menggunakan kartu debitnya. Kebetulan dia pernah memberitahu nomor pin padaku untuk berjaga-jaga," ujar Mikoto dengan serius.

Itachi merasa agak ngeri dengan orang tuanya. Ia beruntung karena selama ini selalu menjadi anak favorit orang tuanya. Namun seandainya ia sudah tak berguna, mungkin saja ia akan bernasib sama seperti Sasuke.

Dalam hati ia merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sehingga ia hanya bisa mengamati dari kejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap Naruto yang terlihat benar-benar tidak enak hati. Lelaki itu bahkan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memelas.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu dan Sasuke masih belum sadar. Dan setiap hari Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Sasuke. Namun hari ini Naruto terpaksa meminta Sakura mengunjungi Sasuke meskipun ini adalah akhir pekan.

"Maaf, ya. Hari ini aku harus menemani Hinata pergi ke acara pernikahan, aku jadi terpaksa merepotkanmu. Hari senin nanti kutraktir makan siang, deh."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mentraktirku. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Naruto tersenyum lega. Ia masih merasa tidak enak pada Sakura karena wanita itu sampai harus membatalkan rencananya untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya malam ini.

Sebetulnya Naruto ingin menyuruh teman yang lain kalau bisa. Namun yang mengetahui kondisi Sasuke hanyalah dirinya dan Sakura. Ia tak ingin membuat kondisi mental Sasuke semakin buruk seandainya lelaki itu tahu bahwa teman-teman lain juga sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

Sakura berdiri diam. Ia merasa benar-benar canggung harus menunggui seseorang yang bahkan tidak cukup dekat sebagai teman di rumah sakit. Sebetulnya ia agak keberatan karena harus merelakan waktu untuk Sasuke, namun ia merasa kasihan karena menurut Naruto keluarganya bahkan tidak datang setiap hari dan hanya meminta dua orang _body guard_ yang berjaga diluar pintu.

Rasanya sulit membayangkan bagaimana perasaan jika berada di dalam ruangan rumah sakit sendirian tanpa keluarga maupun orang yang dikenal, terlebih jika orang itu memiliki kondisi mental yang tidak stabil.

Sakura pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke _coffee shop_ terdekat dan membeli segelas es kopi untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia merasa agak malas sehingga memutuskan untuk menunda waktu dan duduk di _coffee shop_ sejenak sambil membuka aplikasi sosial media dan bermain _game_ di ponselnya.

Sakura merasa iri melihat posting Ino yang sedang pergi makan bersama dengan Temari berdua saja. Sakura merasa sebal harus menghabiskan malam minggu yang membosankan seperti ini.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan bermain _game_ dan sengaja berlama-lama. Toh tidak mungkin Sasuke tiba-tiba sadar sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk dan bersantai di _coffee shop_ selama hampir satu jam sebelum ia menuju ruangan Sasuke.

Semula Sakura berpikir kalau ia lagi-lagi akan mendapati Sasuke yang masih belum sadar. Namun dugaannya ternyata meleset. Sakura terkejut setengah mati ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatap ke arah dinding yang tak dihiasi dekorasi apapun.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura segera menutup pintu dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat tidur. Rasanya Sakura menyesal karena berlama-lama di _coffee shop_ dan tak segera pergi ke kamar lelaki itu.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar," ucap Sakura dengan tenang. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau ia sedang berada di ruang ICU, ia pasti akan memekik keras. Dan kalau lelaki itu adalah Naruto, ia pasti akan berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha menatap wanita berambut merah muda yang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia tak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang, namun ia mengenali Sakura yang sering ia dengar suaranya itu.

Sebetulnya Sasuke ingin menjawab wanita itu. Namun _ventilator_ yang terpasang menghalanginya untuk menjawab Sakura dan tubuhnya juga terasa benar-benar sakit. Kepalanya masih agak pusing dan perutnya masih agak mual, namun di saat yang sama terdapat rasa sakit yang menusuk di bagian perutnya. Selain itu Sasuke juga merasa sangat kesakitan karena terdapat selang yang dipasang pada bagian pribadinya untuk mengalirkan _urine_ dari uretra.

Sakura segera berkata dengan maksud menenangkan lelaki dihadapan nya, "Sekarang kau berada di rumah sakit. Tidak usah memikirkan apapun karena kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura segera mendekat dan ia berniat menekan tombol untuk memanggil pelayan yang berada di dinding dekat kasur. Ia menyadari kalau Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan kebingungan dan ia segera berkata, "Aku akan memanggil dokter karena kau sudah sadar."

Tangan Sakura menyentuh tepi kasur secara refleks sedangkan ia menekan bel. Dan ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menyentuh telapak tangan nya, seolah ingin disentuh.

Sasuke tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia sudah biasa sendirian, dan ia sendiri cenderung 'mendorong' lawan jenis untuk menjauhi dirinya. Namun kali ini ia malah ingin bersama seseorang dan langsung menyentuh tangan Sakura yang berada di dekatnya.

Sakura terlihat canggung dan tidak nyaman, dan Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia berpikir untuk meminta maaf pada wanita itu nanti. Yang jelas ia ingin merasakan kehangatan dari seseorang saat ini.

Dokter datang tak lama kemudian dan segera melakukan pemeriksaan dan mencatat sesuatu. Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya agar mempermudah dokter yang melakukan pemeriksaan, namun Sasuke malah tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya seolah sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

"Ayo lepaskan," ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangannya dengan pelan. Namun Sasuke tetap memegang tangan Sakura.

Dokter itu menatap kearah tangan Sasuke yang memegang tangan Sakura dengan lumayan kuat. Lelaki itu baru sadar kurang dari dua puluh menit yang lalu, namun sudah bisa memegang tangan orang dengan cukup kuat. Itu adalah hal yang cukup baik karena biasanya pasien seperti Sasuke tak cukup bertenaga untuk menyentuh orang lain dengan lumayan kuat.

"Dok, reaksi seperti ini normal tidak,sih? Aku benar-benar bingung karena tadi dia mendadak memegang tanganku begini. Padahal dalam kondisi normal dia tidak mungkin begini. Apakah ini pengaruh obat atau bagaimana?"

Dokter itu menyadari kalau pasien yang dihadapinya berbeda dari pasien yang sedang sakit pada umumnya. Pasien yang dihadapinya adalah pasien percobaan bunuh diri, sehingga sumber penyakitnya berasal dari mental, bukan fisik. Dokter itu hanya mengerti cara mengobati fisiknya, namun tidak dengan mentalnya. Namun dalam kasus seperti ini berdasarkan pengalamannya, lebih baik memberikan kenyamanan secara emosional terlebih dahulu, terutama jika pasien sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini. Bukan tidak mungkin jika pasien percobaan bunuh diri akan kembali mencoba bunuh diri meski telah berada di rumah sakit. Kebetulan ia pernah mendapati pasien seperti itu sehingga ia terpaksa meningkatkan pengawasan dan menahan tangan dan kaki pasien itu dengan alat penahan.

"Untuk pasien seperti ini, kita perlu memperhatikan aspek emosional. Jika ini yang diinginkannya, biarkan saja," ucap dokter berambut pirang itu.

Dengan suara pelan dokter itu agak berbisik di dekat Sakura, "Aku akan memberikan obat tidur untuk membuatnya beristirahat nanti. Dan setelah itu kau bisa melepaskan tangannya."

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala. Namun dalam hati ia merasa kasihan. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu kesepian hingga nekat menyentuh tangan Sakura dan melakukan tindakan seperti ini. Ia merasa heran dengan keluarga lelaki itu. Di saat seperti ini, bukankah seharusnya mereka berada di dekat Sasuke? Namun selama ini malah Naruto yang berperan sebagai 'keluarga' yang mengurusnya. Rasanya benar-benar miris.

 **-TBC-**


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke menatap seorang wanita berusia empat puluhan dihadapannya tanpa berniat mengucapkan apapun. Ia mengenali wanita itu sebagai _psikiater_ langganannya yang sudah ditemuinya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sasuke?"

Bibir Sasuke tetap terkatup rapat meski ia mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan kini ia telah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa, namun ia belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke tak berniat mengatakan kaau ia baik-baik saja ketika ia jelas sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Namun ia juga tak berniat bercerita panjang lebar meski ia bersama sang psikiater saat ini. Dalam hati ia masih menyesali kegagalannya melakukan bunuh diri.

Sebagai seorang manusia, Sasuke menganggap dirinya sudah tak bernilai lagi. Secara fisik, tubuhnya sudah hancur karena ia pernah menjadi korban sodomi. Ia merasa tubuhnya menjijikan dan ia yakin wanita yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya juga berpikir begitu. Secara mental ia juga sudah hancur karena ia membutuhkan obat _anti depresan_ dan hampir tak mungkin kembali menjadi normal.

"Atau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan? Luapkanlah perasaanmu. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Psikiater itu tampaknya mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang tak mau berbicara. Ia berkoordinasi dengan dokter yang merawatnya dan dokter itu mengatakan kalau Sasuke belum mengucapkan apapun sejak sadar meski ia bisa saja melakukannya.

Masih tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Sebagai gantinya, air mata yang mendadak mengalir mewakili kata-kata yang tak bisa diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

Psikiater itu mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil dan ia sudah sangat mengenal kepribadian kliennya itu. Dalam hati ia bersimpati karena seorang lelaki muda sepertinya malah hidup seperti ini. Namun ia juga tak bisa melakukan apapun karena ayah Sasuke sama sekali tak kooperatif. Ketika ia meminta kedua orang tua Sasuke untuk datang demi keberlangsungan pengobatan, hanya sang ibu yang datang.

Dan psikiater itu juga memaklumi kalau kliennya tidak selalu bercerita setiap kali berkunjung. Ketika pertama kali bertemu, Sasuke bahkan menghindar dan ketakutan sehingga ia terpaksa merayu Sasuke. Dan terkadang Sasuke hanya datang untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan tanpa bercerita dan berakhir dengan menangis.

Dari informasi yang didapat psikiater itu, keluarga Sasuke adalah orang yang perfeksionis. Sang ibu bahkan tak pernah mau menunjukkan wajahnya dan Sasuke juga diminta menggunakan masker dan baru melepasnya ketika berada di ruangan psikiater. Sang ibu bahkan berkali-kali menekankan kalau suaminya berharap agar sang anak bisa menjadi 'normal' dan tampaknya Sasuke berada dibawah tekanan untuk selalu sempurna dihadapan orang-orang. Itu jelas merupakan hal yang sulit bagi orang yang tidak stabil secara mental.

Psikiater itu hanya menepuk punggung Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke kembali mencoba bunuh diri, namun ia mengerti kalau Sasuke tak siap untuk bicara saat ini.

Dalam hati psikiater itu merasa bersyukur karena gelar sarjana psikologi serta gelar spesialis psikiatri yang dimilikinya membantunya untuk menyelami perasaan pasiennya secara lebih dalam, khusus pasien seperti Sasuke. Dan karena itu pula ia masih dipercaya untuk menangani Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap air matanya sendiri. Namun lebih banyak air mata mengalir dan pada akhirnya tangisannya meledak. Ia merasa semakin tak bernilai karena ia menangis dan memperlihatkan kelemahan pada orang lain sehingga ia tak lagi sempurna seperti yang diharapkan keluarganya.

Psikiater itu terus menerus menepuk punggung Sasuke. Dalam hati ia berpikir, apakah ia harus memberikan obat pada Sasuke lagi? Namun kecenderungan lelaki itu untuk bunuh diri tampaknya merupakan efek samping obat sehingga ia mulai ragu untuk memberikannya.

"Kalau kau sudah siap bercerita, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Kau tahu kalau kau boleh bercerita apa saja termasuk perasaanmu, kan?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dari wanita paruh baya itu. Setelah ia mulai agak tenang, ia segera mengusap air matanya dan menatap psikiater itu lekat-lekat.

Meski sudah mengenal bertahun-tahun, Sasuke tetap merasa tidak nyaman menceritakan perasaannya pada psikiater itu. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan dan mengeluarkan beban yang mengganjal hatinya, namun di sisi lain ia takut menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain.

Bibir Sasuke terbuka tanpa ada satu katapun yang terucap. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"A-"

Psikiater itu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan tersenyum tipis, "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan psikiater itu memintanya untuk menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan melakukan apa yang disarankan psikiater itu.

"Aku ingin hidup normal. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, _hn_?"

Psikiater itu terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke meminta untuk menjadi normal. Apakah akhirnya lelaki itu akan berusaha lebih keras untuk meraih apa yang ia inginkan?

"Seperti apa 'normal' yang kau maksud?"

"Aku ingin hidup seperti orang lain tanpa harus mengkonsumsi obat setiap hari. Aku tak ingin menjadi aib bagi orang di sekelilingku. Tapi aku sudah hancur dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi."

Wanita paruh baya itu diam sesaat. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Kalau saja lelaki itu masih anak-anak, ia pasti akan memeluknya. Namun kalau sekarang ia melakukannya, pasti ia akan dianggap menganggu kenyamanan klien dan itu melanggar kode etik profesinya.

"Pasti bisa," ucap psikiater itu dengan tenang. "Ketika kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya, maka kau pasti bisa. Ketika kau pikir kau tidak bisa, maka kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Aku sudah menjadi pasienmu selama dua puluh tahun dan sekarang aku bahkan harus mengkonsumsi obat lebih banyak dari biasanya," ucap Sasuke dengan lirih.

Psikiater itu mengerti kalau Sasuke berniat hidup normal, entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk berpikir begitu. Padahal sebelumnya lelaki itu sudah cukup puas dengan obat yang dikonsumsi seitap hari selama ia bisa terlihat 'normal' dan tak membuat siapapun mencurigainya.

"Bukankah sekarang kau sudah memiliki tekad? Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba mengurangi dosismu dan kita lihat bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan dosis yang dikuransi."

Psikiater itu menepuk bahu Sasuke dan kembali berkata, "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa bertahan. Dulu aku memiliki pasien wanita dengan kondisi yang lebih buruk darimu. Dan sekarang dia bisa hidup normal tanpa mengkonsumsi obat atau kontrol berkala. Jadi aku percaya kau juga bisa kembali normal."

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mendengar kata-kata motivasi dari psikiater itu dan berharap dalam hati agar ia bisa menjadi normal.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memasuki ruangan Sasuke dengan membawakan pasta tomat yang menurut Naruto adalah makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

Sebetulnya Sakura merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal Sasuke bukan siapapun dan selama lebih dari satu minggu sejak lelaki itu berada di rumah sakit mereka tidak berbincang sama sekali. Bahkan Sasuke juga tetap tidak berbicara meski lelaki itu bisa melakukannya sekarang, membuat Sakura khawatir kalau lelaki itu tak bisa bicara karena keracunan.

Sore ini Sakura memutuskan untuk berkunjung setelah kunjungan terakhirnya pada dua hari yang lalu. Kali ini ia tak berkunjung bersama Naruto. Ia berkunjung sendirian karena Naruto akan makan malam bersama Hinata.

" _Konbawa,_ Sasuke- _san_. Aku membawakan pasta tomat untuk makan malammu."

Sasuke menatap kantung bertuiskan restoran Italia favoritnya. Namun ia sedang tak berniat makan dan ia juga tak begitu nyaman karena Sakura sering berkunjung. Ia tidak nyaman karena wanita itu menemukannnya dalam kondisi sekarat dan kini wanita itu mengetahui kelemahannya.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri, kan? Ingin makan sekarang? Atau nanti saja?"

"Pergilah, Sakura."

Sakura terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu mengusirnya dan ia berpikir kalau ia salah dengar sehingga ia hanya diam di tempat.

Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Sakura mau meluangkan waktu untuk orang sepertinya hingga sering datang dan membawakan makanan. Meski kata psikiater ia bisa kembali normal, namun itu bukanlah sebuah kepastian. Bagaimana jika psikiater itu hanya berusaha menenangkannya dan fakta yang sebenarnya berlawanan dengan apa yang dikatakan psikiater itu?

Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura bermaksud memberikan perhatian. Namun ia takut kalau ia mulai terbiasa dan akhirnya merasa nyaman pada wanita itu hingga berniat memilikinya. Ia merasa kasihan pada Sakura jika ia sampai membebani wanita itu dengan perasaannya.

Selama berada di rumah sakit Sasuke tahu kalau keluarganya mengirimkan _body guard_ untuk menjaganya, sementara keluarganya sendiri tidak pernah datang. Namun ia merasa lebih nyaman begitu karena ia tak perlu semakin terbebani dengan perasaan bersalah karena lagi-lagi menambah aib bagi mereka dan tak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi untuk menjadi sempurna.

"Kubilang pergi!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara meninggi. Ia bahkan mengeraskan suaranya sehingga bekas jahitan di perutnya terasa seperti tertarik.

Sakura terkejut dan ia merasa heran. Kenapa lelaki itu mengusirnya? Padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Sakura merasa sangat emosi dan ia ingin balas berteriak. Dasar lelaki tidak tahu diuntung. Sudah bagus ia meluangkan waktu dan uang untuk berkunjung dan membelikan makanan. Namun reaksi lelaki itu malah seperti ini.

"Oke. Tidak perlu mengatakannya untuk kali ketiga. Aku pasti akan pergi," ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa diatas nakas.

Sakura segera berbalik. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar tolol. Ia menyesal sempat bersimpati pada lelaki keterlaluan begini.

"Sakura."

Sakura baru berjalan satu langkah dan ia segera menoleh, "Apa lagi?"

Sasuke terdiam. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Ia bahkan refleks memanggil wanita itu dan sesudahnya kebingungan mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mati saja?"

Sakura merasa benar-benar jengkel. Apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu hingga bertanya seperti ini, sih?

"Apa menurutmu aku akan membiarkan orang yang sekarat mati begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun? Kalau aku sampai tak menolongmu dan kau menjadi arwah penasaran karena menyesal, aku pasti akan sangat terbebani. Lagipula nanti Shion- _chan_ akan kehiangan teman main."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau!" Sakura mendengus jengkel. "Benar-benar, deh. Aku memperhatikanmu sebagai sesama manusia, bukan bermaksud aneh. Lagipula Naruto juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hingga sering membahasmu ketika bersamaku. Aku juga khawatir padamu."

Sasuke tak mengira kalau Sakura bisa memperhatikannya sampai seperti itu. Padahal tindakannya pada Sakura juga kasar. Bahkan kata pertama yang ia ucapkan setelah sadar adalah pengusiran pada wanita itu.

" _Arigatou,_ " ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, sebaiknya cerita saja pada seseorang. Berpikirlah dulu bgaimana dampaknya sebelum kau ingin bunuh diri. Aku khawatir melihat _boss_ ku begini."

Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura sebetulnya adalah orang yang baik, hanya saja wanita itu agak temperamental. Ia takut Sakura menjadi terlalu dekat dengan nya dan hal-hal akan menyulitkan perasaan mereka berdua sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memperingati wanita itu.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Menjauhlah dariku, Sakura. Aku-" Sasuke memutus ucapannya. Ia merasa ragu melanjutkannya, "-tidak stabil."

Sakura sudah tahu kalau Sasuke tidak stabil secara emosional. Namun ia malah ingin menjadi penopang bagi lelaki itu. Terlebih lagi ia merasa kalau lelaki itu kurang dukungan dari keluarga, padahal ia yakin sebetulnya lelaki itu sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari keluarganya. Sakura mulai yakin dengan pemikirannya karena selama ia berkunjung ia tak pernah melihat keluarga Sasuke sekalipun setelah pertemuannya dengan Mikoto.

Sakura tak peduli kalau Sasuke akan merasa risih. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan berkata, "Memangnya kenapa kalau kau tidak stabil? Sebagai sesama manusia, aku akan tetap menolongmu kalau kau butuh bantuan."

"Aku sudah hancur, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan lirih. Ia mengucapkan apa yang ia ingin ia katakan tanpa peduli imejnya dan tak ingin menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

Sakura tak begitu mengerti apa maksud Sasuke dan ia tidak enak bertanya. Namun ia berpikir kalau 'hancur' yang dimaksud lelaki itu adalah reputasinya karena percobaan bunuh diri yang ia lakukan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Ia hanya berpikir kalau pelukannya bisa membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman karena ada seseorang yang mau merengkuhnya.

Sasuke benar-benar kaget dengan reaksi Sakura yang mendadak langsung memeluknya. Biasanya ia akan merasa risih dengan tindakan seperti ini, namun ia malah merasa nyaman kali ini.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dengan ragu dan membalas pelukan wanita itu. Ia masih mengingat semua ucapan Sakura yang didengarnya ketika ia masih belum sadar. Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti mimpi pada awalnya, namun kini ia yakin kalau ia tak sedang bermimpi.

Mungkinkah Sakura bisa menjadi penopang yang ia butuhkan?

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yg merayakan.

Buat yg mudik, semoga perjalanan mudik kalian lancar.

Oh ya, untuk chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan bakal di update beberapa hari lagi. Aku lagi pengen nyelesaiin fanfict request orang untuk sementara.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang datang mengunjunginya lagi sore ini. Terdapat sebuah kantung kertas yang dibawa wanita itu dan dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya dengan isi kantung kertas itu.

Menurut dokter seharusnya Sasuke sudah boleh pulang besok lusa dan bekas jahitan di perutnya juga sudah boleh dilepas besok. Namun Sasuke masih merasa sakit pada bekas tusukan di perutnya.

Sasuke tak pernah berharap kalau keluarganya akan mengunjunginya dan ia bersyukur karena ia tak pernah berharap. Seandainya ia berharap, maka ia pasti akan kecewa dan membuat kondisi mentalnya semakin memburuk.

" _Konbawa._ Aku membawakan pasta _bolognese_ dan roti tomat favoritmu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke merasa tidak enak karena Sakura tidak pernah datang tanpa membawakan apapun. Ia sendiri tidak terlalu berniat makan, namun Sakura selalu membawakan makanan favoritnya. Wanita itu pasti kerepotan karena harus mengeluarkan uang dan waktu ekstra untuk membeli makanan itu.

"Jangan bawakan apapun untukku kalau kau datang lagi."

Sakura merasa agak kecewa. Ia menatap makanan yang ia bawakan dan mendadak ia merasa menyesal telah repot-repot membawakan makanan untuk lelaki itu.

"Ah, iya," ucap Sakura. Ia menatap makanan yang ia bawa dan merasa ragu apakah ia harus membawanya kembali atau memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Berhubung aku sudah terlanjur membeli ini, diterima saja. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa memberikannya pada perawatmu, atau mungkin pada _body guard_ diluar."

Sasuke tahu kalau ada _body guard_ yang berjaga diluar setelah ia melihatnya saat ia keluar dari kamar untuk menuju ruangan _psikiater_. _Psikiater_ itu sengaja mengajaknya ke ruangan agar ia tidak bosan terus menerus di kamar, namun sebetulnya ia tak peduli dimanapun ia berada.

" _Arigatou_."

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan memberikan makanan itu. Sasuke membuka kantung kertas itu dan membuka kotak berisi makanan. Dan iris _onyx_ nya tanpa sadar berbinar bagaikan anak kecil yang menerima mainan kesukaannya. Entah kenapa _mood_ nya selalu meningkat setiap kali ia memakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan tomat.

Sakura menyadari reaksi Sasuke yang tampak berbeda. Lelaki itu bahkan tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis ketika menghirup aroma pasta tomat itu, membuat Sakura berpikir kalau reaksi lelaki itu terlihat lucu.

Sasuke menyadari kalau saat ini adalah jam makan. Dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah wanita itu sudah makan? Rasanya canggung jika ia makan sendirian sementara wanita itu belum makan.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Beberapa saat yang lalu kata-kata Sasuke terdengar agak kasar padanya, namun sekarang lelak iitu seolah mempedulikannya.

Sakura baru ingat kalau ia lupa membeli makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun ia terlalu malas untuk pergi membeli makanan lagi. Jadi anggap saja kalau ia sedang diet dengan melewatkan makan malam hari ini.

"Aku sedang diet."

Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Apanya yang perlu dikuruskan? Tubuh wanita itu sudah kurus di matanya. Bahkan dadanya saja tidak sebesar wanita lain, menunjukkan kalau tubuh wanita itu tidak berlemak.

Namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam saja. Toh ini bukan urusannya selama wanita itu sehat-sehat saja dan bekerja dengan baik.

"Pekerjaanmu tidak terlantar karena sering mengunjungiku, _hn_?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar kalau mengunjungi Sasuke sepulang kerja sudah seperti rutinitas harian baginya. Ia biasanya akan meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi lelaki itu, kecuali kalau ia harus lembur.

Sebetulnya Sakura merasa agak kasihan karena selama ia berkunjung ia tak pernah melihat siapapun yang berkunjung selain Naruto. Keluarga lelaki itu bahkan tidak datang dan ia berpikir kalau hubungan lelaki itu dengan orang tuanya mungkin tidak harmonis.

"Tidak, kok. Tidak usah dipikirkan," ucap Sakura.

Ia diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kupikir kau selalu sendirian disini kalau tidak ada Naruto. Katanya orang yang sakit akan sembuh lebih cepat kalau ditemani orang lain. Jadi aku mengunjungimu."

Sasuke tak menampik kalau ia merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Sakura meski di sisi lain ia merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan wanita itu secara tidak langsung. Ia tak keberatan dengan kesendirian, namun ia merasa lebih nyaman kalau ada seseorang di sisinya. Ia takut kalau ia terlalu nyaman dengan wanita itu hingga tak lagi terbiasa dengan kesendirian.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu kalau kau harus menjaga wibawamu. Tapi kau tidak perlu berpura-pura kalau kau baik-baik saja meskipun sebenarnya tidak."

Sasuke juga merasa agak tidak nyaman karena Sakura dan Naruto sudah mengetahui kondisinya. Kedua orang itu menjadi ekstra perhatian dan ia takut kalau ia akan mendapat pandangan dan perlakuan berbeda karena kondisi mentalnya. Ia tak suka mendapat perlakuan berbeda dan tidak nyaman dikasihani orang lain.

"Oh, ya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Soal kejadian malam itu hanya akan menjadi rahasia di antara aku dan Naruto. Ibumu menyebarkan berita kalau kau sedang pergi berlibur mendadak pada semua orang di kantor, jadi mereka berpikir kalau kau sedang berlibur."

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala. Ia merasa ingin segera kembali ke kantor dan menjalani rutinitas biasanya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa kalau ia harus mengikuti saran psikiater dan pergi berlibur sungguhan.

Setelah lulus kuliah di usia dua puluh satu dan mulai bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, ia tak pernah pergi berlibur satu kalipun. Ketika libur nasional ia memilih beristirahat di rumah utuk menghilangkan rasa lelah yang terakumulasi karena mengurus pekerjaan atau terkadang pergi bersama teman-temannya. Dan belakangan ini, ia memilih menggunakan waktu luang untuk kegiatan amal.

"Mungkin aku akan pergi berlibur sungguhan."

Sasuke terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia memberitahukan rencananya pada Sakura yang bahkan bukan temannya?

"Baguslah," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Selamat berlibur."

"Dan aku juga sudah boleh pulang dua hari lagi," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lebar seketika. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak meluapkan kegembiraannya. Selama ini ia merasa tidak enak melihat Sasuke berada di rumah sakit sendirian. Ia merasa kasihan hingga tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Syukurlah! Untung kau sudah boleh pulang."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan heran. Kenapa wanita itu terlihat sangat senang? Padahal kepulangannya dari rumah sakit sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama ini Sasuke berpikir kalau dirinya sudah rusak dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Faktanya, tubuhnya memang sudah tak bisa diperbaiki. Ia tak bisa mengubah fakta kalau tubuhnya telah dijamah oleh pria. Namun mungkin ia masih bisa mencoba untuk menghilangkan traumanya dan hidup normal.

Sasuke berpikir kalau dirinya tak bernilai, dan kini ia berusaha melakukan banyak hal yang ia pikir akan berguna untuk orang lain.

Pagi ini Sasuke baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit dan _body guard_ yang selama ini berjaga di depan kamarnya memaksa untuk mengantarnya hingga sampai ke apartemennya. Sasuke merasa agak risih, namun ia tak memiliki pilihan untuk menolak setelah dokter menyarankannya untuk menghindari terlalu banyak aktifitas fisik sementara waktu.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling rumahnya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya selama hampir dua minggu di rumah sakit terkesan monoton, berbeda dengan suasana rumahnya. Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman ketika ia kembali ke rumah.

Cuaca di musim gugur terasa agak dingin dibandingkan musim panas ataupun musim semi. Daun-daun yang berguguran dan belum sempat dibersihkan oleh petugas kebersihan di jalan masih berserakan di trotoar yang terlihat dari jendela apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa pikirannya agak kacau dan ia mulai terbayang-bayang dengan kejadian di masa lalu karena ia hanya mengkonsumsi setengah dari dosis obat yang seharusnya. Namun kali ini ia bertekad untuk tak mengkonsumsi obat dengan dosis yang seharusnya dan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatif dengan melihat pemandangan musim gugur yang disukainya.

Biasa nya ia menenangkan diri dengan bermain biola, maka kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengambil biola yang sudah agak lama tidak disentuhnya. Ia mencoba menggsek biola itu dan biola itu menghasilkan suara gesekan.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat lagu yang bisa ia mainkan, dan meletakkan jemarinya di atas senar serta menggesek biola itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat dan ia teringat dengan lagu terakhir yang sempat ia pelajari sebelum berhenti kursus yang sekaligus merupakan lagu favoritnya. Ia menyukai lagu Devil's Trill Sonata dari Giuseppe Tartini dan ia mencoba memainkannya.

Lagu itu adalah lagu yang sulit dengan durasi lebih dari sepuluh menit yang cukup melelahkan bagi pemain biola karena pemain harus menahan biola dengan wajahnya. Seharusnya lagu itu tidak diajarkan pada murid dengan level yang baru dikuasai Sasuke, namun ia mati-matian meminta gurunya mengajarkan lagu itu dan ia berusaha keras mempelajarinya sehingg akhirnya menguasai lagu itu.

Perasaan Sasuke terasa lebih baik ketika ia memainkan biola itu. Dan ia bersyukur karena ia masih mengingat lagu itu dan belum melakukan kesalahan hingga menit kelima.

Sasuke baru saja akan melanjutkan permainan biola nya ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dan ia terpaksa menghentikan permainan biolanya.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan segera menerima telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

" _Teme,_ kau mau dijemput jam berapa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar suara Naruto. Ia bisa memprediksi kalau sebentar lagi Naruto akan menjerit di seberang telepon.

"Aku sudah pulang, _dobe._ "

Sesuai prediksi Sasuke, Naruto segera menjerit begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "APA?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU KAU SUDAH PULANG?! KAU TIDAK PULANG SENDIRIAN, KAN?!"

"Tidak."

Naruto berdecak di telepon, "Kau pulang bersama siapa?"

"Pegawai ayahku."

"Untunglah," ucap Naruto dengan lega di seberang telepon. "Aku takut kau pulang sendirian dan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk, _teme._ "

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan Sasuke teringat kalau saat ini seharusnya Naruto sedang berada di kantor. Ia tak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu malah berniat menjemputnya ketika ia seharusnya mengurus pekerjaan di kantornya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang di kantor, _hn_?"

"Aku sedang sangat santai, k-"

Seketika ucapan Naruto terputus ketika terdengar suara seorang wanita di seberang telepon yang sedang berbincang dengan Naruto. Naruto terlihat membahas mengenai dokumen dan tampak sangat sibuk.

"Ah, maaf tadi aku sedang agak sibuk," ujar Naruto di telepon.

"Kerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Jangan buat aku harus membereskan kekacauan pekerjaanmu," ujar Sasuke dengan sinis pada Naruto. Ia sebetulnya ingin mengucapkan 'selamat bekerja' pada Naruto, namun kalimat sinis semacam ini malah keluar begitu saja seolah terprogram secara otomatis.

Sasuke segera mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto.

Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke terasa sedikit menghangat. Ia tak lagi merasa sendirian, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa agak canggung saat ini. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengajaknya untuk makan malam berdua di restoran yang dipilihnya. Dan Sasuke memilih sebuah restoran hotel mewah peraih tiga bintang Michelin.

"Pesan apa saja yang kau mau," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum melihat-lihat buku menu.

Sakura merasa tidak enak hati. Harga menu makanan termurah di restoran ini adalah lima ribu _yen,_ itupun hanya makanan pembuka. Mayoritas harga makanan utama di restoran ini berkisar dari belasan hingga puluhan ribu _yen_.

"Ini mahal," ucap Sakura dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Sasuke bahkan tak peduli sekalipun ia harus menghabiskan jutaan _yen_ untuk makan malam hari ini. Ia telah banyak merepotkan Sakura dan inilah caranya berterima kasih pada wanita itu.

Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu mementingkah harga meskipun biasanya ia cenderung hidup biasa-biasa saja. Baginya ada saat dimana ia harus menikmati hidupnya dan menikmati uang yang ia miliki berkat kerja kerasnya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa tidak terlalu nyaman jika ia terus menerus hidup boros. Dan ia merasa harus menghadiahkan dirinya sendiri dengan makan malam yang mewah untuk hari ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Sakura meringis. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Apakah lelaki ini tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang baik? Tapi setidaknya lebih baik begini ketimbang lelaki itu diam saja.

"Aku akan merasa sangat terbebani dengan hutang kalau kau sampai harus membayar makan malam yang mahal untukku. Lagipula sebenarnya kenapa kau mengajakku makan malam ke tempat mahal begini? Sungguh tidak apa-apa, nih?"

"Ini bayaran karena telah merepotkanmu."

Sakura melirik gambar sebuah _black angus tenderloin steak_ yang tampak sangat menggoda. Namun ketika ia melihat harga nya, ia langsung membalik buku menu dan mengurungkan niatnya memesan makanan itu.

"Merepotkan apanya? Bahkan harga seluruh makanan yang kubeli tidak semahal harga menu di restoran ini."

Sasuke merasa heran dengan wanita ini. Katanya perempuan menyukai kemewahan dan sangat senang jika diajak menikmati makan malam mewah, namun Sakura malah tidak nyaman. Wanita ini benar-benar unik.

Sasuke mulai berpikir kalau Sakura adalah wanita yang baik. Wanita itu bahkan tetap berada di sisi nya meski tahu kalau ia tidak stabil secara mental. Dan ia merasa penasaran, seandainya wanita itu tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, akankah wanita itu tetap di sisi nya? Namun sepertinya itu hampir mustahil, bahkan keluarganya saja cenderung menjaga jarak dan berusaha memastikan agar ia tak melakukan apapun yang menimbulkan aib. Sasuke bahkan bisa menyadari perbedaan perlakuan terhadap dirinya dan kakaknya yang semakin jelas semenjak ia mengalami pelecehan.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan untung dan rugi?

"Ah, maaf," Sakura menundukkan kepala secara refleks. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak berhutang pada seseorang. Terutama seseorang yang tidak begitu kukenal."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersadar. Memang benar kalau ia dan Sakura belum terlalu mengenal. Ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang berpikir kalau mungkin saja ia akan merasa terlalu nyaman pada wanita itu.

Sasuke mendadak terpikir akan satu hal. Sebelum ia merasa terlalu nyaman pada Sakura, bagaimana kalau ia mencari momen yang tepat dan menceritakan masa lalu nya? Seandainya wanita itu merasa tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk menjauh, hatinya tidak akan terasa sakit. Setidaknya, ia telah memberikan peringatan pada wanita itu secara tidak langsung.

 **-TBC-**


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan dan mengatur nafasnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan ia merasa lebih mudah merasa khawatir dan takut setelah mengurangi dosis obatnya.

Ia memberanikan diri menatap Sakura yang duduk dihadapannya lekat-lekat meski ia merasa bimbang dan agak takut. Ia yakin Sakura akan terkejut dan mungkin langsung meninggalkannya setelah mendengar ceritanya, dan ia merasa belum siap. Namun di sisi lain ia berpikir untuk mengatakannya sekarang ketimbang menyembunyikannya dan perasaannya pada Sakura terlanjur mendalam.

"Kau penasaran kenapa aku melakukannya malam itu?"

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat penasaran, namun ia tidak berani menanyakannya. Itu adalah privasi Sasuke, dan ia tak berhak menanyakan hal itu. Terlebih pada orang yang tidak stabil secara mental.

Sakura menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku kalau kau tidak mau. Yang penting sekarang kau selamat."

Sasuke terlihat tenang, namun sebetulnya ia semakin ketakutan. Ia yakin ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau, berbeda dari biasanya yang tampak tenang dalam situasi apapun berkat obat yang dikonsumsinya.

Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke terlihat ketakutan. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan keraguan, entah terhadap apa. Namun ia merasa ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih manusiawi ketimbang biasanya. Ia merasa ekspresi wajah lelaki itu tulus, tak lagi palsu seperti biasanya.

Sasuke meraih gelas berisi _wine_ yang ia pesan. Apapun yang terjadi, ia hanya akan minum satu gelas malam ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya minum lebih dari batas yang telah ia tentukan sendiri.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun. Aku tak mau keluargaku mendapat masalah."

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Tentu saja. Aku tak akan bilang pada siapapun."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ini adalah kali pertamanya membicarakan hal ini dan ia merasa takut. Ia takut kalau ia akan menunjukkan reaksi yang menganggu karena tanpa sadar mengingat masa lalu nya saat bercerita.

Sakura menunggu Sasuke mulai berbicara. Namun lelaki itu hanya diam saja, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang hendak dikatakan lelaki itu hingga lelaki itu terdiam cukup lama.

Keheningan mengalir di antara mereka dan membuat Sakura merasa canggung. Sakura meraih gelas _wine_ yang dipesankan Sasuke untuknya dan meminumnya sedikit untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang ia rasakan.

"Aku…"

Sasuke kembali terdiam dan membuat Sakura meletakkan gelasnya. Lelaki itu tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, dan Sakura yakin apapun yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"-pernah disodomi," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Sasuke berpikir kalau ia bisa mengatasi perasaan apapun yang akan muncul jika ia membahasnya. Namun faktanya ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian itu dan matanya mulai agak berkaca-kaca.

Sakura terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Lelaki itu pasti sedang bercanda, kan? Seorang lelaki yang berasal dari keluarga kaya seharusnya cenderung 'tak tersentuh', bagaimana mungkin menjadi korban sodomi?

"Bagaimana… bisa?" ucap Sakura dengan keterkejutan yang sangat terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Sasuke merasa begitu ketakutan dan ketika ia mulai bicara, ia seolah merasakan sentuhan di kemaluan dan anusnya. Sasuke merasa mual, namun ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat untuk menyadarkan dirinya kalau saat ini Sakura lah yang berada di hadapannya, bukan si brengsek Hidan.

"Aku pergi ke rumah teman kakakku dan dia menawarkan cemilan kesukaaanku. Lalu dia menyentuh seluruh tubuhku dan memintaku melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya kulakukan dengan mengatakan kalau aku akan menjadi lelaki hebat melebihi kakakku. Dan aku bahkan mau saja melakukannya beberapa kali karena kupikir aku bisa melebihi kakakku. Aku benar-benar tolol."

Ucapan Sasuke berakhir dengan air mata yang mengalir dan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan mengingat kejadian itu. Setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, ia merasa dirinya begitu tolol karena mau saja melakukannya. Kejadian itu bahkan berlangsung tiga kali dan Ia merasa dirinya begitu menjijikan karena mau saja diperlakukan begitu.

Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke merasa begitu. Ketika Sasuke menangis dan mengaku pada orang tuanya setelah kejadian itu, ia masih ingat betapa marahnya sang ayah. Sang ayah bahkan memakinya sebagai anak yang tidak punya otak karena mau saja melakukannya dan kejadian ini mempermalukan keluarga. Ibunya juga marah karena Sasuke baru memberitahu setelah kejadian itu berlangsung tiga kali. Dan ayahnya bahkan sampai berkata kalau kakaknya berada di posisi Sasuke, maka lelaki itu pasti akan kabur dan kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan Sasuke merasa kalau sebetulnya itu terjadi karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Air mata lelaki itu mengalir dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Sakura teringat kalau Sasuke lebih tenang setelah dipeluk. Dan kini Sakura bangkit berdiri dan segera menuju kursi Sasuke. Malam ini ia beruntung karena mereka berada di dalam _private room_ sehingga tak perlu khawatir dengan pengunjung restoran lain yang mungkin risih dengan apa yang akan Sakura lakukan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sakura dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghapus air matanya karena tubuhnya bergetar, benar-benar pecundang.

Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Rasanya Ia juga ingin menangis melihat lelaki itu begitu menderita secara emosional hingga bergantung dengan obat-obatan. Baginya, tak seorangpun pantas mendapat perlakuan semacam itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa orang yang tidak mengerti apa-apa disalahkan?"

"Kalau saja saat itu aku menyadarinya… ini tidak akan terjadi," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan ia mengatakan ini dengan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk bicara.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Hanya membayangkan saja membuat hati Sakura terasa sakit. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, keluarga Sasuke tampaknya kurang peduli pada anggota keluarga mereka yang terluka secara emosional. Dan perilaku keluarganya pasti mempengaruhi Sasuke hingga berpikir kalau dirinya juga bersalah ketika ia jelas-jelas merupakan orban.

"Kubilang ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke. Siapapun pasti tak akan mencurigai orang yang dipercayainya. Tolong berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Air mata Sakura mengalir pada akhirnya dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Air mata Sasuke mengair deras dan tangisannya pecah. Ia bahkan tak lagi berpikir untuk mempertahankan keutuhan 'topeng' yang selama ini ia kenakan. Topeng itu sudah hancur secara perlahan dan kali ini topeng itu sudah hancur seluruhnya. Setelah ini, _image_ Sakura terhadapnya akan berubah dan tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Sasuke memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan untuk membalas pelukan Sakura. Dalam hati ia berpikir, apakah orang yang kotor sepertinya boleh memeluk orang lain? Apakah orang yang tidak stabil sepertinya boleh mendapat kenyamanan dari orang yang 'normal'?

Sakura merasakan sentuhan Sasuke di bahunya dan sentuhan lelaki itu terlihat ragu-ragu. Dan ia berbisik di telinga lelaki itu, "Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memelukku."

Sasuke segera mengeratkan pelukannya. Pelukan itu begitu erat dan Sasuke merasa tak ingin melepaskannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sakura merasa benar-benar bersalah pada Sasuke. Kini ia mengerti kenapa lelaki itu sampai bereaksi ketika mendengar ucapannya dan Ino di café. Ucapan Sakura telah melukai lelaki itu, dan ia secara tak langsung ikut menyalahkan korban seperti Sasuke hanya karena lelaki itu adalah juga termasuk kaum pria yang biasanya melakukan pemerkosaan pada wanita. Ia tak seharusnya menyama ratakan seluruh pria hanya karena beberapa pria bajingan.

"Maafkan aku soal perkataanku di kafe waktu itu," ucap Sakura seraya meletakkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke.

Sakura tak bisa melihat seperti apa reaksi Sasuke. Namun setidaknya ia merasa benar-benar lega telah mengatakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan terlebih dahulu serelah menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh menit yang terasa begitu singkat hanya untuk membalas pelukan Sakura.

Sebetulnya Sasuke ingin memeluk Sakura lebih lama lagi, namun ia tak ingin membuat dirinya terlalu nyaman dengan wanita itu hingga menimbulkan adiksi. Ia tak tahu apakah Sakura akan benar-benar menerimanya atau memeluknya hanya karena ia adalah boss dari wanita itu dan wanita itu tak bisa menolaknya.

"Aku sudah hancur," ucap Sasuke dengan intonasi yang lebih tenang. "Menjauhlah dariku. Aku tidak keberatan karena relasi personal dan professional adalah hal yang berbeda."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan seketika intonasi suaranya meninggi, "Kau menyuruhku menjauh darimu?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, "Ini peringatan dariku."

"Aku tidak akan menjauh darimu. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seseorang yang terluka secara emosional sepertimu sendirian? Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau sampai membiarkanmu sendirian."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik topeng dan ia tak tahu seperti apa sisi dirinya yang akan ia tunjukkan pada Sakura.

"Kau pasti menyesal."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak akan menyesal. Sebaliknya, aku malah akan lebih menyesal seandainya aku tidak melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

Sasuke merasa tak nyaman mengungkapkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya pada Sakura. Ia merasa bagaikan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Namun setidaknya lebih baik ketimbang harus menipu Sakura dengan ilusi atas kepribadiannya.

"Aku berbeda dengan lelaki lain yang bisa hidup normal tanpa mengkonsumsi obat apapun."

"Aku sudah tahu," ucap Sakura. Ia menyadari kalau Sasuke pasti terkejut dan ia mengatakan kalau ia menemukan obat di kamar Sasuke ketika ia menginap.

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Ia pikir Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirinya, namun ternyata wanita itu sebetulnya sudah tahu dan masih memaksa untuk berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke tak bisa lagi menolak Sakura. Setidaknya ia sudah memperingati wanita itu dan wanita itu masih tetap berada di dekatnya. Dan ia terkejut karena wanita itu malah ikut menangis dan memeluknya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku berharap kau juga bisa menjadi lelaki normal. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Ada perasaan asing yang sulit untuk dijelaskan yang mulai dirasakan Sasuke. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun ia merasa senang dan tak pernah mengira sebelumnya kalau ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa menerimanya meskipun telah melihat sisi terburuk darinya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura, membut wanita itu bingung pada awalnya. Namun sudut bibirnya terangkat dan membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang tulus pada wanita itu, dan wanita itu membalas senyumannya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Menurut kalian, untuk chapter ini alurnya terlalu cepat ga sih?

Trus romance nya terkesan dipaksa ga?

Sejujurnya aku agak bingung gimana ngebawa cerita ini walaupun gambaran ending udah jelas.


	16. Chapter 16

Sore ini Sasuke kembali mengunjungi restoran yang dikunjunginya bersama Sakura dua hari yang lalu, namun kali ini ia tidak bersama dengan wanita itu. Ia datang ke restoran itu untuk makan malam atas undangan kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke merasa agak heran dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan malam bersama diluar jadwal. Padahal seharusnya mereka baru akan makan bersama dua minggu lagi jika mengikuti jadwal bulanan yang seharusnya.

Sasuke melangkah dengan tenang menuju _private room_ yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota dari sisi terbaik. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar, ia takut kalau cerita mengenai dirinya yang menjadi korban pelecehan menyebar dan sampai ke telinga orang tuanya dan orang tuanya melakukan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia bayangkan sebagai hukuman.

Seorang pelayan yang mengantar Sasuke segera membukakan pintu dan Sasuke semakin gugup saat mendapati Itachi, ibu dan ayahnya yang telah menunggu. Itachi tidak mengajak anak dan istrinya, maka pasti mereka membahas hal yang penting.

" _Konbawa_ ," ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Tak ada sahutan dan pelayan segera mengantar Sasuke menuju kursi kosong yang untungnya berada di lokasi yang cukup nyaman. Itachi berada di samping kirinya, sementara sang ibu duduk dihadapannya. Dengan begini setidaknya ia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan sang ayah sepanjang makan malam.

Pelayan menyerahkan menu dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan meminta untuk menekan tombol yang berada di meja jika ingin memanggil pelayan.

"Kau mencoba bunuh diri lagi, _hn_?" ucap sang ayah tepat setelah pelayan pergi.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala. Ia merasa bersalah karena merepotkan orang tuanya karena menimbulkan aib.

"Kau tahu kalau tindakanmu memalukan? Seandainya berita ini menyebar dan saham perusahaan anjlok, apa kau bisa meningkatkan kembali nilai saham kita?" ucap Fugaku sambil menatap tajam putranya. Raut wajahnya terlihat marah, namun intonasi suaranya tetap seperti biasa.

Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika hal itu sampai menyebar luas dan meningkatkan kembali nilai saham yang anjok.

"Apa yang membuatmu lagi-lagi berpikir ingin bunuh diri? Kau tahu, diluar sana banyak orang yang bermimpi ingin berada di posisimu, namun sampai mati pun mereka tidak bisa mendapatkannya."

Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia tahu kalau ayahnya sangat marah, dan sejujurnya ia takut pada ayahnya. Meski ia bisa menjawabnya di dalam hati, namun ia tak tahu bagaimana harus merangkainya dalam kata dan memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"Kalau kau memang ingin bunuh diri, lakukan dengan benar. Pastikan kalau apa yang kau lakukan tidak mencurigakan. Kau bisa saja membuatnya seolah kecelakaan, kan? Atau kau bisa saja minum obat tidur sebelum berenang ke laut dan orang akan berpikir kalau kau mati tenggelam. Aku tidak peduli kau hidup atau mati asalkan tidak menjadi aib bagi siapapun."

Sasuke merasa menyesal. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk datang sore ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ketika ayahnya bertanya soal percobaan bunuh diri, ia pikir setidaknya sang ayah akan menanyakan seperti apa kondisinya. Namun sang ayah malah memberikan saran bunuh diri yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Itachi yang sejak tadi mendengar ucapan ayahnya terus menerus memandang Sasuke. Selama ini ia hanya mengamati sang adik dari kejauhan. Namun kali ini ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ucapan ayahnya keterlaluan dan ia tak ingin Sasuke kembali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Hentikan!" ucap Itachi dengan setengah membentak dan suara yang meninggi.

Fugaku agak heran ketika mendengar suara putra sulungnya. Ia pikir Sasuke yang hampir berteriak, namun lelaki itu hanya diam saja.

"Jaga bicaramu pada orang tua, Uchiha Itachi! Ini bukan urusanmu!" bentak sang ayah.

Namun Itachi sama sekali tidak takut. Sejak dulu ia berbeda dibandingkan Sasuke yang cenderung takut pada orang tuanya. Ia menghormati orang tuanya, namun ia tidak takut pada mereka.

"Bicaramu sudah keterlalu, _otou-san_. Dia bahkan baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dan kau menyarankannya untuk bunuh diri lagi? Menurutmu, Sasuke itu apa?"

Sasuke terkejut karena Itachi membelanya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak kali terakhir ia melihat lelaki itu membelanya meskipun dulu lelaki itu sangat protektif padanya. Ia masih ingat ketika sidang kasus sodomi terhadap dirinya, Itachi tampak sangat marah. Dan ketika sidang berakhir, Itachi langsung menghampiri bajingan itu dan langsung menonjoknya membabi buta hingga akhirnya dilerai oleh beberapa petugas ruang sidang.

"Dia adalah kegagalan bagiku," sahut sang ayah.

Itachi benar-benar kesal. Ia bahkan hampir saja secara refleks mengarahkan tangannya untuk menutup telinga Sasuke agar ia tidak mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Namun ia tak enak melakukannya karena hubungan mereka tidak sedekat dulu dan kini mereka berdua sudah dewasa.

"Kegagalan? Bagaimana kalau aku yang berada di posisi Sasuke? Apakah kau akan membuangku juga?" sahut Itachi dengan kesal sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagipula apa yang salah dengan menjadi korban?"

Fugaku benar-benar marah. Ia bahkan hampir berteriak untuk membentak putra sulungnya yang kurang ajar. Dan ia segera berkata, "Sekarang kau masih akan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untuk melindungi adikmu yang sudah dewasa dan tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, _hn_?"

Itachi benar-benar marah. Bahkan nafsu makannya langsung hilang begitu saja. Ia baru saja akan berkata, namun ia terkejut ketika medengar suara kursi yang digeser.

Sasuke menggeser kursi dan ia bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan kepala hingga sembilan puluh derajat.

"Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku sudah menjadi beban."

Itachi terkejut, begitupun dengan Mikoto. Bagaimanapun juga, hati Mikoto berdesir nyeri ketika melihat putranya membungkuk seperti itu. Satu-satunya kesalahan Sasuke hanyalah terlalu polos untuk menyadari kalau ia dilecehkan, namun tak semua anak cukup peka untuk menyadari hal itu, apalagi kalau yang melakukannya adalah orang yang dekat dengannya.

Itachi baru saja akan membuka mulutnya dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk menegakkan kepala, namun Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Kali ini aku akan berusaha menjalani hidupku dengan baik."

Fugaku terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, namun ia tak memperlihatkannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang dialami Sasuke hingga berubah pikiran secepat itu. Ia menganggap lelaki itu aneh dan labil, sikap yang menjengkelkan menurutnya.

Fugaku tak tahu kalau putra bungsunya adalah orang yang selalu menepati apa yang sudah ia katakan. Ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia akan berusaha menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, ia benar-benar berusaha untuk melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, jangan pulang dulu."

Sasuke baru saja akan bangkit berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan ia kembali duduk. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan ia berpikir untuk pulang setelah orang tuanya juga sudah berniat pulang.

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sudah berada di pintu segera menoleh saat mendengar suara Itachi. Namun Itachi segera berkata, "Ada yang ingin kubahas berdua dengan Sasuke. Kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan."

Fugaku merasa penasaran. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat Itachi kembali berpikir untuk melindungi Sasuke. Dulu ia masih memaklumi kalau Itachi bersikap protektif karena Sasuke belum dewasa, namun ia tak bisa lagi memakluminya saat ini.

Namun Fugaku segera keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Mikoto, meninggalkan kedua putranya berbincang di ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf aku tak menjengukmu," ujar Itachi dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Sasuke tak menampik kalau ia merasa kecewa pada Itachi meski ia sejak awal tak berharap kalau lelaki itu akan datang. Ketika Itachi membahasnya begini, ia tersadar kalau ia sendiri menyimpan kekecewaan pada lelaki itu. Ia kecewa pada Itachi yang perlahan menjauh setelah ia lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan lelaki itu lulus kuliah dengan alasan kesibukan. Namun ia sadar kalau ia sendiri juga tak berusaha mendekati Itachi lagi karena ia tak ingin mengalami penolakan dan menyakiti dirinya. Ketika lelaki itu mengatakan 'lain kali' untuk kali keempat setelah Sasuke mengajaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama, Sasuke sadar kalau lelaki itu berniat menjauh dan ia tak lagi berusaha mendekat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Itachi menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke terlihat tenang dan cukup positif untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, entah karena obat yang dikonsumsinya atau ada sesuatu yang mengubah Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat cukup baik berkat obat yang kau minum setiap hari?"

Sasuke merasa heran. Padahal ia tak pernah membahas mengenai kondisinya pada Itachi. Ia juga sudah lama tak membicarakan apapun dengan lelaki itu kecuali membahas mengenai kondisi perusahaan atau sekedar berbincang basa-basi, misalnya menanyakan kabar. Belakangan ini mereka bahkan berbicara langsung pada intinya ketika bertemu, tidak lagi menanyakan kabar atau basa-basi yang sejenisnya.

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?"

"Aku masih ingat kalau kau selalu meminumnya dulu," jawab Itachi sambil mengangkat gelasnya, berniat meneguk isinya sedikit.

Ia tak mengira kalau Itachi masih mengingatnya. Ia memang mulai meminum anti depresan setelah ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri untuk pertama kali di sekolah menengah atas. Dan saat itu Itachi mengetahuinya karena kebetulan lelaki itu sedang pulang ke Jepang.

Sasuke masih tak mengerti apa alasan Itachi menahannya pulang. Ia ingin meminta lelaki itu untuk langsung membahas intinya, namun apakah ia terkesan kasar? Setidaknya lelaki itu pernah begitu baik padanya di suatu masa.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa lega melihatmu malam ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang mengubahmu, namun setidaknya apapun itu adalah hal yang baik menurutku."

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa. Kalau saja ia masih akrab seperti saat kecil, mungkin ia sudah bercerita panjang lebar mengenai Naruto dan Sakura. Namun sekarang ia tak memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya. Kedua lelaki itu sudah memiliki kehidupan pribadi yang tak seharusnya ditanyakan masing-masing pihak. Batas dalam relasi mereka begitu jelas dan nyata, meski tanpa dikatakan sekalipun.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Itachi segera berkata, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya dengan alasanku menahanmu pulang, _hn_?"

Sebetulnya tanpa perlu dijawab sekalipun Sasuke yakin kalau Itachi sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Dan Itachi memang mengetahui jawabannya.

Namun akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan menjawab dengan gumaman singkat yang bermakna ambigu, kebiasaan yang menurun dari kakak dan ayahnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan salah satu kolega yang ternyata menjadi relawan di salah satu organisasi. Dan organisasi itu secara khusus bergerak untuk membantu korban pelecehan seksual dengan memberikan pendampingan, terapi dan hal-hal lain yang diperlukan secara gratis agar korban bisa kembali hidup normal."

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Itachi. Kenapa lelaki itu memberitahu hal semacam itu padanya?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir orang-orang disana mengetahui identitasmu. Aku pernah sekali berkunjung kesana dan banyak korban perempuan yang memakai penutup wajah setiap kali datang. Ada juga yang tidak, dan identitas mereka dirahasiakan. Kalaupun identitasmu tersebar, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk meminimalisir dampak negatif. Jadi kuharap kau pergi ke organisasi itu. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri," ucap Itachi seraya menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama dari dompetnya.

Sasuke menatap kartu nama yang diserahkan Itachi lekat-lekat. Ia benar-benar heran dan mulutnya secara spontan berkata tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dulu.

"Kenapa?"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi. Namun sesaat ia tersenyum tipis, "Karena kau adikku."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar ketika lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya meletakkan jari tengah dan telunjuk di kening Sasuke, membuatnya teringat akan kebiasaan lelaki itu saat kecil. Sasuke masih ingat kalau ia sangat senang setiap kali menerima sentuhan seperti itu dari Itachi, meski belakangan ia sadar kalau sebetulnya hal itu tidak lazim bagi kebanyakan orang.

Itachi tak peduli lagi dengan nasihat ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan Sasuke karena lelaki itu sudah dewasa. Ia mengubah persepsinya berkat perbincangan yang cukup panjang bersama kolega barunya. Dan ia tersadar kalau Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya, dan ia akan berusaha menjadi orang yang ada untuk Sasuke,

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Maaf kalau kalian mungkin kecewa karena Sakura nya nggak muncul di setiap chapter. Bahkan chapter ini juga ga ada romance sama sekali.

Sebenarnya romance cuma sampingan disini. Jadinya fanfict ini lebih fokus ke masalah Sasuke.

Ga nyangka udah lebih dari 3 tahun sejak aku pertama kali nulis fanfict & aku baru sadar kalau sebetulnya aku ga terlalu ahli buat romance. Aku ga bisa buat karya romance yg manis & 'wah' kayak author-author lain. Rasanya jadi agak sedih, padahal hampir semua fanfictku romance. Mungkin karena aku sendiri sebenarnya ga terlalu suka cerita romance yang terlalu berlebih & penuh gombalan. Bukan berarti jelek, tapi lebih ke preferensi pribadi sih.

Makasih udah setia baca fanfict ini. Mohon kritik & saran nya.


	17. Chapter 17

Siang ini Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi berdua saja dengan Ino ke sebuah kafe baru yang bertema bunga dan sedang populer di sosial media. Ia sengaja mengajak wanita itu untuk bertemu berdua saja demi curhat yang dilakukan secara _face to face_.

Ino yang sudah duduk menunggu sambil meminum _red velvet frappucino_ segera menatapnya dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat agak masam.

"Kau ingin curhat apa padaku, _forehead_? Kau tahu, aku bahkan membatalkan kencanku dengan Sai- _kun_ demi menemuimu hari ini."

Sakura merasa tidak enak hati pada Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau sebetulnya Ino punya janji kencan. Wanita berambut pirang itu tidak bilang apapun padanya sehingga ia pikir kalau wanita itu sedang tidak memilki janji dengan siapapun.

"Oh, astaga. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, seharusnya kau tolak saja ajakanku, _pig._ "

Ino tersenyum tipis, "Hey, sebagai sahabat yang sangat baik, aku jelas lebih memilih menemuimu. Bagaimana kalau kau sedang galau dan memutuskan melakukan hal aneh karena tidak punya teman curhat?"

Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura teringat pada Sasuke. Apakah lelaki itu tidak memiliki teman curhat sehingga memutuskan untuk mencoba bunuh diri? Rasanya tidak mungkin, Sakura yakin kalau Naruto adalah tipe sahabat yang akan mendengarkan dan bahkan berusaha membantu sahabatnya yang sedang kesulitan. Maka masalah utamanya adalah Sasuke sendiri yang tidak mau bercerita pada siapapun.

"Masalahku tidak seberat itu."

"Lalu kenapa? Si Tuan Uchiha itu menolakmu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana bisa ia ditolak ketika ia bahkan belum menyatakan cinta. Ia sangat yakin kalau ia belum jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu meski ia mengagumi sisi baik dari lelaki itu. Sejujurnya, Sasuke memenuhi sebagian besar tipe pria idaman Sakura.

"Menolak apanya? Aku saja tidak menembaknya. Jatuh cinta saja belum," sahut Sakura dengan berapi-api.

Ino menyeringai dan menatap Sakura llekat-lekat, "Bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta sungguhan dengannya. Waktu dia masuk rumah sakit, bukankah kau mengunjunginya setiap hari? Mana ada pegawai yang begitu perhatian pada bossnya begitu?"

Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura tersadar kalau ucapan wanita itu benar juga. Sebenarnya untuk apa ia terlalu mempedulikan kehidupan pribadi Sasuke? Persetan kalau lelaki itu sendirian, stress atau jadi gila sekalipun, yang penting gajinya di kantor tetap dibayar.

Namun Sakura tak bisa bersikap cuek begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah sesama manusia yang memerlukan bantuan secara emosional di mata Sakura. Ia membayangkan jika seandainya ia berada di posisi Sasuke tanpa keluarga yang peduli maka ia akan merasa kesepian dan sakit hati karena ditelantarkan.

"Habisnya kasihan juga. Selama aku berkunjung aku tak pernah melihat keluarganya sekalipun."

Ino tersenyum dan sedikit menggoda Sakura dengan mencubit gemas pipi wanita itu, "Unch… sahabatku ini baik sekali, sih. Beruntungnya aku punya sahabat sebaik itu."

Sakura menyentuh pipinya sendiri yang agak memerah. Ia memaklumi sahabatnya yang memang agak 'gila' itu. Wanita itu seolah tak menyadari batas ketika sedang berdua dan cenderung tidak tahu malu.

"Ah.. aku benar-benar sedang bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Saat ini aku lumayan dekat dengan seorang lelaki dan kupikir dia adalah tipeku, walaupun aku belum jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi ternyata dia tidak stabil dan membuatku agak ragu."

Ino tertarik dengan ucapan Sakura. Seketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap mata hijau wanita itu lekat-lekat, "Tidak stabil bagaimana?"

"Kupikir dia adalah orang yang dingin. Namun ternyata dia hidup dengan mengkonsumsi obat antidepresan setiap hari dan masih memiliki trauma karena pernah menjadi korban sodomi. Dan dia bahkan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri belum lama ini. Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana padanya, dan aku juga agak ragu mendekatinya secara romansa karena dia terlalu tidak stabil untukku."

Ino yakin kalau yang dimaksud Sakura adalah si Tuan Uchiha. Kebetulan sekali lelaki yang cukup dekat dengan Sakura melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dalam waktu dekat dan Sakura mengunjungi bossnya di rumah sakit hampir setiap hari.

Namun Ino tidak mau bertanya pada Sakura. Ia sadar kalau hal itu pasti adalah privasi dan Sakura tidak akan nyaman kalau ia bertanya. Deidara pernah berkata kalau hal-hal semacam itu adalah hal pribadi, maka Ino memutuskan untuk menghargai privasi siapapun yang sedang dibahas Sakura saat ini.

" _Aniki_ ku pernah bilang padaku. Orang-orang yang terkena penyakit mental bisa sembuh dengan dukungan orang di sekelilingnya. Jadi kurasa yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menjadi tempat bersandar sekaligus memberikan dukungan padanya hingga dia bisa kembali menjadi stabil."

Sakura tahu kalau ia harus mendukung Sasuke. Saat ini ia masih bisa melakukannya karena belum terlalu lama berurusan dengan lelaki itu. Namun ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa terus menerus menjadi sandaran dan memberi dukungan pada lelaki itu sampai lelaki itu menjadi stabil, meski hal itu baru akan terlaksana sepuluh tahun lagi atau bahkan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Sumpah. Aku benar-benar benci pada pelaku pemerkosaan, entah pada pria ataupun wanita. Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada orang yang kau ceritakan itu. Tak kusangka efek sodomi bisa menghancurkan seseorang sampai seperti itu," ucap Ino sambil berdecak kesal.

"Iya, kan? Makanya aku jadi merasa kasihan pada lelaki yang kuceritakan ini. Tapi aku juga merasa ragu pada diriku sendiri. Apakah aku sanggup mendukungnya dalam waktu yang lama atau bahkan seumur hidup?"

"Kau pasti bisa, _forehead._ Apalagi kau bilang dia adalah tipemu, kan? Biasanya orang semacam itu malah tidak akan berpaling pada perempuan lain kalau dia sudah merasa nyaman padamu. Lagipula memangnya mudah menemukan orang yang bisa menerima apa adanya? Tahu sendiri, masih banyak stigma mengenai orang-orang yang punya penyakit mental di masyarakat."

Ucapan Ino memang benar. Saat ini masih banyak stigma mengenai orang yang memiliki penyakit mental di masyarakat. Bahkan Sakura adalah salah satunya. Ia masih ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu ia sampai ketakutan kalau Sasuke gila dan akan mengamuk serta menyerangnya setelah ia melihat pil antidepresan di kamar Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya ia penasaran dan mencari tahu banyak hal mengenai penyakit mental serta kisah orang yang berhasil hidup normal meski memiliki penyakit mental atau bahkan berhasil sembuh sepenuhnya.

Sebetulnya orang-orang yang memiliki penyakit mental adalah orang yang kasihan. Kebanyakan penyakit mental disebabkan oleh pengalaman buruk yang memicu trauma atau depresi. Atau ada juga yang mengalami penyakit mental karena keturunan. Dan rasanya tak satupun manusia yang ingin mengalami pengalaman buruk atau dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang memiliki keturunan berpenyakit mental.

"Ucapanmu benar, _pig._ Kurasa aku pun harus mengubah pola pikrku terhadap orang berpenyakit mental sepertinya."

"Tentu saja. Apalagi siapapun yang kau ceritakan itu adalah korban. Kasihan sekali, tubuh dan mentalnya hancur. Kalau kau berhasil mendukungnya dan membuatnya nyaman padamu, bisa saja dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Seandainya ucapan Ino memang benar, taraf hidupnya akan naik seketika. Sasuke memiliki sangat banyak uang, dan Sakura bisa langsung hidup mewah tanpa perlu naik _MRT_ kemanapun setiap hari. Ia juga tidak perlu memikirkan biaya cicilan rumah yang kini ditinggali bersama kedua orang tuanya

Namun Sakura segera mengenyahkan pikirannya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berhutang budi pada orang lain. Lagipula ia juga merasa jahat karena seolah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai sapi perahan kalau ia berkesempatan melakukannya.

Sakura berpikir kalau ia harus berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan menjadi penopang serta memberi dukunngan bagi Sasuke sebagai bentuk simpati pada sesama manusia, bukan karena ia menginginkan sesuatu dari lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terkejut setengah mati ketika ia melihat Naruto yang datang menemuinya di restoran sambil menggandeng tangan seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia tujuh tahun. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut kemerahan dengan wajah yang mengingatkannya akan ibu Naruto.

Hari ini ia memang sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia pikir ia harus mencoba jujur mengenai kondisinya pada Naruto. Ia merasa tak enak karena ia menceritakannya pada Sakura, sementara ia tidak bercerita pada Naruto yang sudah lama bersahabat dengannya. Lagipula lelaki itu pasti sangat heran karena menemukannya dalam kondisi sekarat malam itu.

Namun tampaknya Sasuke harus mengurungkan niatnya karena keberadaan bocah kecil yang diajak Naruto itu. Ia tidak nyaman membahas sesuatu jika ada orang lain yang tidak bersangkutan, meski orang itu adalah anak kecil sekalipun.

" _Teme,_ maaf aku mengajak anak kecil. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan. Dia sudah kusuruh diam sebelum kita pergi, sih," ucap Naruto dengan perasaan tidak enak hati. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak begitu suka dengan anak-anak, dan ia berniat membatalkan janji pada awalnya. Namun ia kasihan pada Sasuke dan akhirnya terpaksa mengajak anak sepupunya yang sedang mampir ke rumah.

" _Hn?_ Sejak kapan kau punya anak, _dobe_?"

Naruto meringis dan menendang tulang kering Sasuke dengan keras hingga lelaki itu refleks mengusap tulang kerignya dan menampilkan ekspresi kesal.

"Punya anak apanya? Kau kira aku lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab yang menghamili wanita dan punya anak sebesar ini tanpa menikah? Ini anak sepupuku, tahu. Orang tuanya sedang bulan madu kedua dan dititip di rumahku. Berhubung orang tuaku sedang pergi, aku terpaksa menjaganya," jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan sebal.

" _Hn_."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak laki-laki berambut merah yang entah kenapa memancarkan aura yang sama dengan Naruto. Instirnya mengatakan kalau anak itu adalah orang yang berisik seperti Naruto pada dasarnya. Namun anak itu diam dan menatap Sasuke dengan takut, mungkin karena sudah diperingati Naruto sebelumnya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi Sasuke langsung terkejut setengah mati. Seandainya ia memiliki penyakit jantung, maka ia akan terkena serangan jantung saking kagetnya melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenalnya kan? Atau jangan-jangan seseorang menyamar jadi Sasuke dan berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

" _Konnichiwa._ Namaku Houzuki Shin. Senang bertemu denganmu, _oji-san_ ," sahut anak lelaki berambut merah itu dengan riang.

Sasuke mendadak teringat dengan perkenalannya dengan Naruto ketika ia masih seumur anak laki-laki itu. Dan senyumnya semakin lebar. Sepertinya sikap yang riang dan cenderung berisik memang menurun di keluarga Naruto.

"K-kau… Uchiha Sasuke sungguhan, kan?" ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa sikap Naruto benar-benar konyol. Ia segera menyahut, "Kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke yang lain dengan wajah yang sama persis sepertiku, _hn_?"

Sikap Sasuke sendiri mungkin agak aneh. Biasanya ia tak akan mau menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh semacam itu dan ia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Namun berhubung Naruto adalah sahabatnya sejak lama, ia berubah menjadi orang yang lebih banyak bicara ketika bersama lelaki itu.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kok kau jadi aneh begini, sih? Bukannya kau tidak suka anak-anak? Kenapa jadi seramah ini pada anak sepupuku? Lalu kau tersenyum hingga membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung."

"Belakangan ini aku banyak berurusan dengan anak kecil, jadi aku mulai terbiasa."

Naruto terkejut. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga banyak berurusan dengan anak-anak? Ia merasa penasaran karena Sasuke tak pernah bercerita padanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai berurusan dengan anak kecil? Uchiha Group membuka anak perusahaan yang menyasar anak kecil sebagai segmen nya?"

Sasuke tak menduga Naruto akan menduga seperti itu. Padahal ia saja tak pernah terpikir untuk mengembangkan bisnis dengan menjadikan anak kecil sebagai pangsa pasar.

"Terima kasih atas ide bisnis yang baru saja kau berikan, _dobe_."

" _Teme_ …" Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan nada manja sekaligus merajuk, bagaikan kekasih yang sedang jengkel karena tidak diperhatikan. Ia sengaja bersikap berlebihan karena Sasuke seolah tak mempedulikannya.

Sasuke beralih pandangan pada Shin. Opininya terhadap anak-anak mulai berubah berkat pertemuannya dengan Shion dan ia kini mulai menyukai anak-anak, khususnya anak seusia Shin. Ia tak tahu secara pasti apa yang membuatnya mendadak berubah, namun ia berharap agar ia tak berubah menjadi pelaku pemerkosaan atas apa yang dimilikinya. Setidaknya sejauh ini ia belum pernah membayangkan hal-hal berbau seksual saat melihat anak-anak.

"Panggil aku Sasuke- _nii_ saja," sahut Sasuke sambil menepuk puncak kepala Shin dengan lembut.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Sasuke benar-benar pingsan. Kini ia melotot hingga bola matanya hampir terlepas dari rongga matanya. Sasuke tidak sedang kerasukan, kan? Haruskah ia memanggil pemuka agama untuk mengusir apapun yang merasuki Sasuke?

Shin terlihat senang dengan sentuhan di puncak kepalanya. Bocah itu tersenyum begitu lebar sebagai balasan, membuat Sasuke ikut merasa senang entah kenapa.

"Setelah ini kau mau pergi ke _game center_ bersamaku?" tawar Sasuke. Ia berusaha mengingat bagaimana cara sang kakak memperlakukannya saat kecil dulu.

"YAY!" pekik Shin. "Aku mau ke _game center_!"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Tingkah anak-itu begitu polos dan membuatnya agak khawatir karena percaya begitu saja pada orang lain dengan mudah. Namun reaksi itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri yang juga pernah bereaksi dengan cara yang sama atas tawaran sang kakak yang mengajaknya pergi bersama. Di suatu masa dalam hidupnya, Sasuke pernah menjadi bocah yang ceria dan agak berisik.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap berbagai wahana di _game center_ dan sedikit menundukkan kepala. Terdapat banyak keluarga yang datang ke _game center_ hari ini. Dan dua orang lelaki muda yang datang bersama anak kecil adalah pemandangan yang sangat mencolok disana. Beberapa orang menatap mereka dan berbisik-bisik ketika mereka sudah pergi.

Rasanya Naruto ingin menghilang sekarang juga. Ia terlihat bagaikan pasangan _gay_ yang membawa anak untuk bermain di _game center_ , benar-benar hal yang memalukan.

Naruto merasa seolah ditinggalkan. Shin yang awalnya menempel padanya kini malah menempel pada Sasuke. Anak itu bahkan bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke dan berceloteh panjang lebar pada Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan anggukan, senyuman atau sesekali jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa bagaikan berhadapan dengan versi mini dari Naruto yang begitu berisik. Dan ia berharap kalau bocah itu tumbuh dewasa menjadi pemuda yang lebih kalem dibandingkan Naruto yang sampai saat ini masih tetap cerewet.

"Kau tidak mau mencoba bermain mandi bola?" tawar Sasuke sambil menunjuk wahana permainan mandi bola di bagian _game center_ yang menyediakan berbagai permainan khusus anak-anak.

"Boleh?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke- _nii_ ," ucap Shin dengan riang.

Sasuke segera menemani Shin menuju tempat permainan mandi bola. Ia segera mengeluarkan kartu yang sudah diisi dengan saldo dan membayar permainan mandi bola itu.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, jangan pergi kemanapun. Tetap berada di dekat kakak penjaga wahana, ya. Lalu kau jangan mau pergi kemanapun dengan orang asing. Berhati-hatilah dengan orang dewasa yang tidak kau kenal. Oke?"

"Oke!" sahut Shin sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya ia segera memasuki wahana permainan mandi bola, bergabung dengan anak-anak lain.

Naruto bahkan tak sempat bicara apapun pada Shin. Ceramah panjang lebar dari Sasuke sudah mewakili semuanya yang ingin ia katakan pada anak itu.

Rasanya sikap Sasuke benar-benar berbeda siang ini dan membuat Naruto sangat terkejut. Ini bukan pertanda sesuatu yang buruk, kan?

"Ya ampun. Kau jadi cerewet seperti ibu-ibu saja. Tak kusangka kau bisa sampai sedekat ini dengan anak-anak. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

" _Hn._ "

"Aku benar-benar heran. Kenapa kau bisa berubah sampai begini? Apa yang mengubahmu?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia ingin bilang kalau organisasi amal telah mengubahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan sikap Sakura serta Naruto membuatnya berpikir untuk berubah menjadi orang yang lebih positif. Namun ia merasa canggung menjelaskannya.

"Shin membuatku khawatir. Kau harus menjaga anak itu baik-baik, _dobe_."

"Hah? Khawatir kenapa?" sahut Naryto dengan heran.

Naruto tak menyangka akan tiba saatnya dimana ia akan membahas mengenai tingkah laku anak dengan orang yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia pikir Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin dan cenderung tidak peduli.

"Dia begitu mudah percaya pada orang lain. Anak itu bahkan langsung dekat padaku dan mau saja menerima ajakanku."

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan kekhawatiran Sasuke yang begitu konyol. Lelaki itu bagaikan seorang bapak yang sangat protektif pada anak perempuannya. Tapi sebetulnya Shin adalah anak laki-laki, jadi seharusnya tidak perlu protektif sampai seperti itu.

"Ya ampun. Dia begitu karena kau temanku, _teme_. Lagipula mana mungkin kau akan menculik atau melakukan hal yang aneh padanya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Naruto.

Kebetulan ada kursi kosong di sudut yang agak jauh dari tempat permainan mandi bola. Dan ia segera mengajak Naruto ke tempat itu.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bercerita. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau pada akhirnya Naruto akan meninggalkannya jika mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal buruk karena percaya pada orang lain dengan mudah sewaktu aku seusia Shin. Jadi aku khawatir padanya," ucap Sasuke dengan tenang meski sebetulnya jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Maksudmu? Hal buruk apa?"

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. Dan ia melanjutkannya dengan agak cepat, "Aku pernah disodomi. Oleh teman _aniki_ ku."

Sejak dulu Naruto sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, dan kini ia tahu kenapa lelaki itu sampai mencoba bunuh diri. Pasti hal itu membuatnya tertekan.

"Dan aku akhirnya bergantung pada obat _antidepresan_. Jadi aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada Shin," ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku bukan orang yang 'normal'. Jadi kau bisa menjauhiku, _dobe._ "

Sasuke terkejut ketika mendadak Naruto memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Naruto bahkan sudah tak peduli sekalipun orang lain menjadikannya sebagai pusat perhatian. Ia merasa harus memeluk Sasuke, menepuk punggung lelaki itu dan menguatkannya.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Mana mungkin aku menjauhimu karena hal itu? Memangnya kau harus sempurna untuk menjadi temanku?"

Sasuke tak menduga kalau Naruto akan bereaksi seperti ini. Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan sangat lembut dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Selama ini kau sudah berjuang keras menghadapi masalahmu, _teme_. Jadi sekarang kau harus balas dendam pada lelaki brengsek yang melecehkanmu itu. Kau harus tunjukkan padanya kalau kau bisa hidup normal dan bahagia. Sebagai temanmu, aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu."

Sasuke mendadak merasa emosional. Ia akan menangis karena kata-kata Naruto jika saat ini ia tidak menahan diri. Ia tak mengira kalau pada akhirnya ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bisa menerima dirinya seutuhnya. Ia pikir orang-orang akan menjauh seandainya mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya karena ia adalah aib. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah tercemar dan secara mental pun ia sudah hancur.

" _Arigatou, dobe_."

Sesudahnya Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dengan pelukan paling erat yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia bersyukur telah bertemu dengan orang seperti Naruto dan Sakura dalam hidupnya. Dan ia tak ingin mengecewakan mereka dengan selamanya menjadi mereka sebagai penopang. Suatu saat nanti, ia ingin menjadi penopang bagi Naruto dan Sakura.

 **-TBC-**


	18. Chapter 18

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kali terakhir Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kini ia bahkan tak saling kontak, bahkan berpapasan di kantor pun tidak pernah.

Belakangan ini Sakura benar-benar sibuk. Ia terpaksa menggantikan pekerjaan Tenten, atasannya, yang sedang cuti sepuluh hari untuk berlibur keluar negeri di tengah padatnya pekerjaan. Dan Sakura bahkan terpaksa menggunakan jam makan siang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan makan siang hanya dengan _onigiri_ serta lembur setiap hari.

Biasanya ia pulang pukul sembilan atau bahkan sepuluh. Namun malam ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang pukul tujuh dan menyenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan pergi ke restoran _all you can eat_ di dekat kantor sendirian. Ia pikir ia harus melakukan perbaikan gizi dengan menikmati makanan yang 'layak'.

Terdapat beberapa potong sushi di salah satu piring yang berada di atas meja Sakura. Sementara di piring lainnya terdapat daging ayam dan daging sapi. Lalu ada pula piring berisi berbagai jenis _seafood_ yang dapat dipanggang. Sakura juga mengambil beberapa potong _tempura_ dan _karaage_ yang disediakan.

Sakura tidak peduli kalau berat badannya mungkin akan naik. Pokoknya hari ini ia harus balas dendam dengan makan sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia segera meletakkan daging sapi yang dipotong dengan sangat tipis dan sudah dicelup dengan bumbu. Sakura segera meletakkan daging itu di atas pemanggang.

Posisi duduk Sakura menghadap ke arah pintu restoran sehingga Sakura bisa melihat pengunjung yang keluar dan masuk restoran. Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang lelaki muda yang baru saja memasuki restoran sendirian dan ia merasa terkejut saat menyadari orang yang baru saja memasuki restoran.

Sakura segera menundukkan kepala dan segera mengambil sumpit untuk memakan _tempura_ udang yang ia celupkan ke dalam saus khusus _tempura_. Ia merasa malu jika Sasuke melihatnya makan dalam porsi yang sangat besar seolah ia sudah tidak makan berhari-hari.

Sakura berpikir kalau Sasuke tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya kalau ia menundukkan kepala, namun dugaannya salah. Lelaki itu malah berjalan bersama pelayan menuju kearahnya, membuat jantung Sakura berdebar semakin keras.

"Sakura," sapa Sasuke begitu ia melihat sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang terlihat sangat _familiar_.

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke menyapanya. Ia mengangkat kepala sambil mengunya potongan sushi yang baru saja dilahapnya. Dan ia menjawab dengan mulut yang masih agak penuh, " _Konbawa,_ Sasuke- _san_."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan ia berniat menduduki kursi yang telah ditarik pelayan untuknya. Kebetulan meja yang disediakan untuknya bersebelahan dengan meja Sakura.

Sakura menyadari kalau mejanya bersebelahan dengan Sasuke dan ia secara refleks berkata, "Bergabung saja di mejaku."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya secara refleks. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menurut dan menghampiri kursi kosong di meja Sakura dan memberitahu pelayan kalau ia akan duduk di meja Sakura.

Sakura merasa ingin menghilang saja kalau bisa. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai perempuan agresif atau berpikir kalau ia ingin ditraktir karena meminta lelaki itu bergabung di mejanya. Justru ia malah ingin mentraktir lelaki itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas traktiran beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku ambil makanan dulu," ujar Sasuke sambil meninggalkan meja.

Sakura segera menatap Sasuke yang kini meninggalkan meja dan berjalan menuju meja panjang yang terdapat banyak makanan.

Sebetulnya Sasuke memiliki fisik yang bagus dengan tubuh yang kencang dan tinggi lebih dari seratus delapan puluh walaupun ototnya tidak terbentuk sempurna dan perutnya tidak _six pack_. Perpaduan unik antara sisi maskulin dan kelembutan pada paras wajah lelaki itu membuat wajahnya enak dilihat. Dan kulit putih mulus lelaki itu membuat ketampanannya terpancar semakin jelas.

Sasuke juga memiliki uang yang cukup banyak dan membuat siapapun yang menjadi istrinya tidak perlu hidup dalam kekhawatiran finansial. Namun Sakura berpikir, seandainya ia menjadi istri lelaki itu, apakah ia pantas menukar kestabilan finansial dan keindahan rupa sang suami yang akan ia nikmati seutuhnya dengan beban mental karena ia harus menopang lelaki yang tidak stabil secara emosional? Ia sendiri juga memerlukan orang yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersandar, karena ia pun memiliki sisi negative yang terkadang muncul dan memerlukan seseorang untuk menenangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan membawa dua piring berisi daging dan _seafood_ mentah serta semangkuk nasi yang ia letakkan diatas piring berisi daging.

Sakura merasa malu begitu ia melihat daging di piring Sasuke. Lelaki itu memang mengambil cukup banyak daging, namun setidaknya ia tidak mengambil makanan sebanyak Sakura.

Sasuke segera mencelupkan beberapa potong daging ke dalam saus BBQ dan meletakkannya di atas pemanggang. Ia menatap Sakura yang kini sedang mengambil daging panggang miliknya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Ia merasakan kenyamanan yang sulit dijelaskan ketika ia berdua saja dengan Sakura.

"Kau juga suka makan di resto seperti ini sendirian, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Terkadang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, sih. Cuma kebetulan hari ini aku sedang ingin menyenangkan diriku saja. Soalnya aku sibuk belakangan ini dan tidak sempat makan siang dengan benar."

Sasuke kini mengerti kenapa ia tak melihat Sakura beberapa hari ini. Ia bahkan tak melihat wanita itu ketika ia pergi ke kafetaria kantor untuk makan siang.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini. Kupikir kau sedang pergi berlibur ke suatu tempat. Seingatku, waktu itu kau bilang ingin berlibur, kan?"

Sebetulnya Sasuke memiliki alasan yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk berlibur. Ia ingin berlibur, namun ia merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkan pekerjaan terlalu lama. Lagipula ada seseorang yang ia harap akan ia temui setiap kali ia berangkat atau pulang kantor. Dan orang itu berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Tidak jadi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan terlalu lama," ucap Sasuke sambil membalik daging miliknya diatas pemanggang.

Biasanya Sasuke memilih menjawab sesingkat mungkin. Namun hal itu tak berlaku kali ini. Ia malah repot-repot memberikan penjelasan pada Sakura untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran wanita itu.

Sakura berdecak dan berkata, "Ya ampun. Dasar _workaholic_. Padahal _refreshing_ itu sangat penting bagi kesehatan mentalmu, lho,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu kalau wanita itu mengkhawatirkannya, dan itu membuatnya merasa kalau ia tidak lagi sendirian.

"Oh ya, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Beberapa hari ini kita tak bertemu dan aku agak khawatir kau melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi."

Mendadak sebuah ide jahil terbersit di benak Sasuke. Ia segera menjawab, "Aku malah jadi berpikir untuk melakukan 'itu'. Siapa tahu kali ini akan berhasil."

Sasuke meringis, menyesali kesalahan ucapannya. Ia segera berkata, "Lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Pokoknya kau jangan lakukan hal yang tak seharusnya kau lakukan seperti itu. Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan hidup 'normal' demi dirimu sendiri dan orang-orang di sekelilingmu."

Sakura terlihat sangat serius, namun terkesan menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Sakura dan menepuknya dengan lembut.

Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh kepalanya dengan lembut. Sorot mata lelaki itu terlihat lebih lembut dibandingkan biasanya.

Sasuke tak lagi memandang Sakura sebagai seorang bawahan. Di matanya, Sakura adalah seorang perempuan cerewet yang memperhatikan dirinya dan menggemaskan, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aduh, kenapa kau mentraktirku lagi? Dan sekarang kau mengantarku pulang. Padahal kau kan bukan kekasihku, jadi tidak perlu begini," keluh Sakura.

Malam ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk mentraktir Sakura lagi. Ia sudah tahu kalau wanita itu akan bersikeras memaksa untuk membayar kalau ia meminta _bill_ dari mejanya, jadi ia pergi ke kasir untuk membayar dengan berpura-oura pergi ke toilet.

"Kau pasti kelelahan sesudah berhari-hari lembur."

Sakura terkejut dengan betapa perhatiannya Sasuke. Lelaki itu bahkan memikirkan hal seperti itu, menunjukkan kalau lelaki itu adalah orang yang perhatian sebetulnya.

Sasuke tak ingin Sakura berpikir kalau ia menunjukkan perhatian yang tak seharusnya ia berikan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memberikan pembenaran bagi tindakannya sendiri dengan berkata, "Tenten sedang cuti. Kalau kau sampai tidak masuk juga, pekerjaan akan terlantar dan perusahaanku bisa rugi."

Ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya. Ia tak seharusnya berpikir kalau lelaki itu memperhatikan dirinya karena memiliki maksud pribadi. Ia pasti sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasannya karena berpikir begitu.

Sakura terlihat kecewa seketika, dan hal itu terlihat jelas bagi Sasuke. Wanita itu sangat mudah untuk dibaca.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa bekerja dengan baik tanpa membuatmu rugi."

"Ini sudah malam."

Sakura menatap jam digital yang tertera di mobil dan ia tertawa kecil. Lelaki itu bahkan lebih protektif dibandingkan ayahnya sendiri.

"Ya ampun. Ini bahkan baru pukul setengah sembilan malam. Aku akan sampai di rumah paling lambat pukul setengah sepuluh. Jam segini sama sekali bukan apa-apa bagiku."

"Aku takut.. kau mengalami pengalaman buruk sepertiku."

Ada jeda ketika Sasuke mengucapkannya. Ia merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya dan pada akhirnya ia segera menambahkan, "Kalau kau mengalami hal buruk, perusahaanku juga bisa rugi karena menggaji pegawai yang tidak maksimal bekerja."

Sakura menyadari kalau sejak tadi Sasuke tampaknya bermaksud menunjukkan perhatian padanya. Namun ketika diharuskan menjelaskannya, lelaki itu merasa malu dan gugup sehingga memutuskan untuk membual.

Tawa Sakura berderai. Ia segera berkata, "Lagi-lagi kau membahas soal kerugian. Aku merasa seolah sedang bersama dengan paman Gober saja."

Paman Gober adalah salah satu tokoh kartun yang sering dibaca Sakura di komik anak-anak yang sering dibaca Sakura ketika kecil. Tokoh paman Gober adalah seorang lelaki tua yang kaya, namun sangat kikir.

Suara tawa Sakura bagaikan sebuah melodi yang begitu enak untuk didengar. Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang, ia merasa begitu nyaman bersama wanita itu. Dan ia merasa senang, bahkan ketika ia mendengar suara tawa wanita itu.

"Ah, tapi walaupun kau seperti paman Gober sekalipun, aku juga tidak keberatan, kok. Sebagai seorang relasi, aku tetap akan mendukungmu ketika kau membutuhkan dukungan. Jadi kalau kau merasa membutuhkan bantuanku atau hanya memerlukan teman bicara ketika sedang kesepian, kau bisa menghubungiku. Pokoknya, jangan lakukan hal-hal nekat ketika kau memiliki masalah. Aku dan Naruto akan sangat khawatir."

Ucapan wanita itu semakin membuat Sasuke ingin hidup 'normal' seutuhnya seperti yang selalu ia bayangkan selama ini. Dulu ia berpikir kalau hal itu hampir mustahil, namun kini ia berpikir kalau ia harus berusaha mencapai targetnya.

Ketika Sasuke berhasil hidup 'normal' seutuhnya, ia ingin mendapatkan kekasih pertamanya, dan mungkin menjadikan kekasih pertamanya sebagai istri, lalu memiliki anak. Ia tersadar kalau keinginannya menjadi seorang suami dan ayah semakin menguat belakangan ini, hanya saja ia sadar kalau ia tak sanggup secara emosional.

"Jangan khawatir padaku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuwujudkan, jadi aku ingin menjalani hidup 'normal'. " ucap Sasuke dengan serius.

Sakura langsung tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Matanya berbinar-binar, merasa senang karena pada akhirnya Sasuke menemukan alasan untuk tidak menyerah.

 **-TBC-**


	19. Chapter 19

Jalanan kota malam ini dipenuhi cahaya dari lampu mobil yang bergerak perlahan di sepanjang jalan, bagaikan sebuah iring-iringan parade yang menampilkan atraksi cahaya yang terlihat cantik, khususnya jika dipandang dari kejauhan.

Sasuke berada di dalam salah satu mobil yang berjalan beriringn itu. Ia menatap jam dan merasa heran karena hari ini jalanan kota begitu macet. Padahal ini hari kamis dan besok bukanlah hari libur.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit sejak ia terjebak macet dan mobilnya hanya bergerak tak lebih dari seratus meter. Sasuke tak memiliki kebiasaan membunyikan klakson atau marah-marah karena macet. Ia pikir tak ada gunanya marah karena mustahil jalanan mendadak menjadi lancar setelah ia marah-marah. Dan ia juga benci dengan suara klakson yang memekakan telinga sekalipun ia berada di dalam mobil. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jengkelnya pejalan kaki di jalanan seandainya mendengar sura klakson yang memekakan telinga di dekat mereka, apalagi jika suara klakson itu beriring-iringan.

Sasuke tak memiliki kebiasaan mendengar radio di dalam mobil. Namun kali ini ia memutuskan memutar radio untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Terdengar suara pembawa radio pria dan wanita yang sepertinya masih mud ajika dinilai dari suaranya. Sasuke tak tahu apakah saluran radio itu sesuai dengan seleranya atau tidak. Ia hanya asal memutar saluran radio yang pertama kali terjangkau dari antenna mobilnya.

' _Kalian pernah nggak ngerasa ragu sama perasaan kalian sendiri? Tapi begitu kalian sadar sama perasaan kalian, si dia udah keburu jadi pacar orang lain.'_

Terdengar suara seorang pria penyiar radio dan Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia bukanlah orang yang emosional dan peduli dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Sebetulnya ia bahkan tak memiliki satupun pengalaman romansa. Namun ia merasa penasaran dan pada akhirnya mendengarkan saluran radio itu.

' _Itu pengalamanmu, kan_?'

Lelaki penyiar radio itu tertawa mendengar ucapan rekan wanitanya. Suara kedua penyiar itu enak didengar dan membuat Sasuke mendengarkan kedua penyiar itu.

' _Itu pengalamanku jaman sekolah dulu. Para sobat NihonYouth FM nggak mau ngalamin kayak gini, kan? Kali ini Sui bakal ngasih tips khusus buat kalian.'_

' _Tapi sebelumnya kita bakal muter lagu requestnya Aoi-san di Sapporo dulu, Tears dari X Japan.'_

Terdengar suara melengking khas sang vokalis pria yang diiringi dengan alunan piano yang lembut pada awalnya. Dan Sasuke merasa _familiar_ dengan lagu itu karena pernah mendengarnya di kamar sang kakak yang dulunya pecinta band semacam itu.

Lagu itu adalah lagu lama yang rilis sekitar dua puluhan tahun lalu. Sasuke terkejut karena masih ada orang yang meminta untuk diputarkan di radio.

Lirik lagu itu sebetulnya cukup sedih. Lirik itu berisi tentang ayah salah satu anggota _band_ yang meninggal. Dan sang vokalis tampaknya sangat menghayati lagu itu.

' _Nagareru namida wa toki no kaze ni kasanete'_

' _Owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite~'_

' _Dry your tears with love~'_

Bait lagu itu seolah berbicara pada Sasuke meski secara keseluruhan isi lagu itu tak berhubungan dengannya. Dua dekade terakhir dalam hidup Sasuke dipenuhi dengan air mata, dan barangkali orang-orang di sekitarnya mendesah di belakangnya karena tindakannya yang mengkhawatirkan. Dan lagu itu seolah menyarankan Sasuke untuk mengeringkan air matanya dengan cinta.

' _Kembali lagi dengan Sui dan Karin. Seperti yang kita bahas sebelumnya, kali ini Sui bakal ngasih ciri-ciri kalau kalian jatuh cinta.'_

Kedua penyair itu terus mengudara, membicarakan hal yang membuat Sasuke tersadar kalau ia mulai merasakan ciri-ciri jatuh cinta. Mungkin ia harus mencoba mengeringkan air matanya dengan cinta dan fokus dengan perasaannya yang mungkin saja akan berubah menjadi cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya yang mendadak bergetar. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap layar televisi bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba, kedua sahabatnya yang juga teman Sasuke. Kedua lelaki itu sedang menginap di rumah Naruto malam ini dan mereka memutuskan menonton pertandingan sepak bola.

Naruto segera meraih ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan. Ia segera membukanya dan mendapati pesan dari Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **From : Sasu-teme**_

 _ **Dobe, apakah perasaan nyaman dan khawatir pada seorang wanita juga termasuk cinta?**_

* * *

Naruto membaca ulang nama pengirim pesan itu. Ia bahkan sengaja memperbesarnya dan berusaha membacanya. Ia tidak salah lihat, kan?

"Kalian coba lihat ini, deh. Tulisannya benar-benar 'Sasu- _teme_ ', kan? Atau aku salah lihat?" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan tulisan nama pengirim pesan pada Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Kiba dan Shikamaru segera menatap layar ponsel yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Dan Shikamaru mendesah jengkel.

"Kalau sudah tahu untuk apa bertanya? Merepotkan."

Naruto terkejut dan ia kembali membaca ulang pesan, takut kalau ia salah membaca. Dan mendadak ia merasa khawatir ketika membaca pesan itu. Sasuke tidak melakukan hal aneh hingga menuliskan pesan seperti itu, kan? Atau seseorang mencuri ponselnya dan mengirim pesan seperti itu.

"Si _teme_ baik-baik saja, kan?" ucap Naruto dengan suara keras tanpa sadar, membuat perhatian Kiba dan Shikamaru beralih.

"Memangnya Sasuke kenapa? Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak kali terakhir menerima pesan darinya. Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kiba dengan khawatir.

"Lihat, deh. Dia mengirimkan pesan begini padaku," ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. "Aku takut kalau dia sedang mabuk hingga mengirim pesan begitu. Atau jangan-jangan seseorang mencuri ponselnya."

Kiba dan Shikamaru bergantian membaca pesan di layar ponsel Naruto. Dan Shikamaru angsung mengernyitkan dahi membaca pesan itu. Matanya bahkan terbelalalk ebar.

Sedangkan Kiba langsung tertawa keras-keras ketika membaca pesan itu. Meski ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak semasa sekolah, ia tak pernah mengira kalau lelaki itu adalah orang yang sangat polos.

Sejak sekolah Sasuke adalah idola para gadis. Dan selama bertahun-tahun, Sasuke tak pernah berhasil didapatkan oleh para gadis di sekolahnya. Dengan reputasinya yang seperti itu, tak seorangpun mengira kalau Sasuke sebetulnya adalah lelaki polos yang tak memiliki pengalaman.

"Benar-benar mengejutkan, seperti Korea Selatan yang mengalahkan Jerman kemarin," ucap Kiba setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Aku penasaran, perempuan seperti apa yang membuatnya jadi begitu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan antusias, berbeda dengan sikapnya yang biasa cenderung tak peduli.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Aku juga sebetulnya penasaran."

Kiba menyahut, "Mari bertaruh. Kalau Sasuke sampai menyatakan cintanya dan berhasil menjadikan perempuan itu sebagai kekasihnya selama satu bulan, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan siang di restoran hotel bintang lima yang sedang populer itu."

"Dan aku bertaruh, kalau _teme_ sampai gagal, aku akan berlari di taman lima putaran hanya dengan memakai _hotpants_ ," ucap Naruto dengan serius.

Shikamaru dan Kiba seketika meringis. _Hotpants_ memang seksi jika dikenakan wanita, namun sangat menjijikan jika dipakai pria. Mereka secara refleks membayangkan paha berbulu Naruto yang dipamerkan serta bagian kemaluan Naruto yang sangat menonjol dengan dibalut _hotpants_. Membayangkannya saja membuat kedua lelaki itu mual seketika.

"Urgh.. membayangkannya saja membuatku mual," sahut Kiba sambil meringis dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa jijik membayangkannya.

Shikamaru juga tampak sangat risih. Ia menatap layar televisi dengan bosan, merasa sebal dengan iklan yang terus menerus diputar.

"Omong-omong kau tidak ikut taruhan juga, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto yang diikuti dengan anggukan oleh Kiba.

"Merepotkan. Untuk apa aku taruhan?" ujar Shikamaru dengan malas.

Kiba dan Naruto sudah memahami kebiasaan temannya. Kiba mengedipkan mata dan berkata, "Kurasa kita harus membantu teman kita. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia menjadi perjaka tua nanti."

"Benar. Nanti akan kubelikan buku yang sangat bagus untuknya," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai, mengingat buku seratus posisi seks dan tips-tips bercinta yang belum lama ini dilihatnya di toko buku.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini Itachi memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke makan siang bersama. Kebetulan ia sedang mampir ke salah satu anak perusahaan Uchiha Group yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke secara mendadak atas permintaan ayahnya untuk melakukan inspeksi sehingga ia bisa bertemu Sasuke.

Kedua lelaki itu duduk berhadapan tanpa berbicara apapun. Keheningan yang membuat canggung mengalir di antara keduanya.

Sasuke merasa begitu canggung hingga akhirnya ia menatap pelayan yang berlalu lalang di restoran. Sebetulnya ia ingin menolak tawaran makan siang dari Itachi karena tidak tahan dengan perasaan canggung yang ia rasakan saat ini, namun ia merasa tidak enak hati menolak tawaran Itachi. Bagaimanapun ia masih menghormati lelaki itu sebagai kakaknya.

Sasuke tak memiliki topik pembicaraan apapun dengan Sasuke. Ia tak akan membahas kondisi perusahaan pada Itachi karena kondisi perusahaan tetap sama seperti biasa. Saat ini perusahaan sedang menjalankan rencana tahunan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke di akhir tahun lalu dan semuanya berjalan sesuai yang direncanakan.

"Kau sudah menghubungi organisasi yang kukenalkan?" tanya Itachi sambil menyesap _latte_ miliknya.

" _Hn_."

"Kau sudah mengunjunginya?"

"Belum. Aku akan datang minggu depan."

Itachi menyungginkan senyum tipis. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia berharap agar Sasuke benar-benar serius untuk menjadi 'normal'.

"Kuharap organisasi itu bisa membantumu."

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

Itachi mendesah pelan setelah meminum _latte_ nya. Ia menatap sang adik dan berkata, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kali terakhir kita berbincang seperti ini. Sejujurnya aku riindu saat dimana kita bisa membahas apapun yang tak berkaitan dengan perusahaan."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia sendiri juga merindukan momen dimana ia bisa berbincang dengan sang kakak.

"Aku jadi menyesal mengikuti saran _otou-san_ untuk membiarkanmu karena kau sudah dewasa dan seharusnya bisa menjaga dirimu. Sebetulnya aku sangat khawatir padamu. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke sudah tidak begitu ingat apakah Itachi adalah orang yang emosional sesungguhnya atau tidak. Namun belakangan ini lelaki itu tampak emosional dan terlihat berusaha memperbaiki hubungan dengannya, entah apa yang diinginkannya.

" _Hn_? Mengapa kau mendadak bersikap baik padaku? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke begitu blak-blakan, namun Itachi sama sekali tidak sakit hati. Sikap seperti itu menurun di keluarganya, dan ia pasti akan menanyakan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi Sasuke. Nampaknya penjelasan Itachi saat meminta maaf tadi belum cukup bagi Sasuke.

Sebetulnya Itachi ingin mengatakan kalau ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Namun ia tak ingin terkesan begitu emosional dan membuat dirinya maupun Sasuke tidak nyaman. Saat inipun hubungan mereka sudah cukup canggung.

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Jadi aku harus membantumu."

Raut wajah Sasuke tampak sulit untuk dibaca, entah apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke malah mengucapkan terima kasih, hal yang benar-benar diluar dugaan Itachi.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? Jangan menjawabku kalau kau merasa keberatan dengan pertanyaanku," ucap Sasuke pada sang kakak.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, _hn_?"

"Bagaimana kau menyadari ketika kau jatuh cinta?"

Itachi berpikir kalau Sasuke akan menanyakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan strategi bisnis. Ia tak menduga kalau Sasuke malah menanyakan pertanyaan personal seperti ini.

Mendadak ia merasa kalau sang adik adalah lelaki yang menggemaskan. Ia akan maklum kalau mendapat pertanyaan semacam ini dari bocah laki-laki yang baru puber, namun akan faktanya ia mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam ini dari seorang laki-laki dewasa.

Itachi merasa geli sekaligus lega di saat yang sama. Ia semula khawatir kalau Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan romansa dan selamanya hidup kesepian sendirian. Namun untungnya kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti.

"Kenapa mendadak kau bertanya begini padaku?"

Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan perasaannya. Belakangan ini ia merasa agak aneh ketika berada di dekat Sakura. Misalnya, ketika berada di ruangan yang sama dengan wanita itu, ia akan mencuri-curi pandang pada wanita itu dan merasa nyaman bagaikan adiksi terhadap obat terlarang. Lalu ia juga mengkhawatirkan wanita itu dan merasa nyaman ketika bisa berbincang bersama wanita itu. Ia tak memikirkan wanita itu terus menerus, namun terkadang ia berpikir ingn menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita itu. Yang pasti, ia tak pernah lagi memandang wanita itu sebagai bawahan, melainkan sebagai seseorang yang jauh lebih dekat ketimbang sekadar bawahan.

Sasuke takut kalau ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Ia masih belum stabil secara emosional dan memiliki ketakutan tersendiri. Ia takut kalau ia mungkin ditolak karena keadaannya, dan ia merasa kalau ia tak siap menjalani hubungan romansa.

Dalam hubungan, seorang lelaki seharusnya bertindak sebagai pelindung dan penopang. Namun Sasuke takut kalau ia malah akan menjadi beban yang butuh dilindungi dan ditopang oleh siapapun yang menjadi kekasihnya. Ia juga takut kalau ia tak bisa memperlakukan wanita manapun yang menjadi kekasihnya dengan baik.

Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya tak cocok untuk menjalani hubungan romansa. Dan ia takut kalau perasaan cinta yang mungkin ia miliki hanya akan membebani dirinya sendiri dan wanita yang dicintainya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku."

Itachi tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkan dua jarinya di kening Sasuke, kebiasaan yang masih tak bisa hilang meski kini ia sudah menjadi seorang suami dan ayah.

" _Otouto_ ku sudah dewasa," ucap Itachi sambil menjauhkan jarinya dari kening Sasuke setelah beberapa saat.

Tatapan Sasuke seolah menuntut jawaban, dan Itachi segera berkata, "Kau akan lebih mengerti kalau merasakannya sendiri, Sasuke."

Sasuke masih tak begitu memahami jawaban Itachi. Ia benar-benar idiot jika sudah berkaitan dengan hal-hal yang menggunakan perasaan.

Sasuke masih merasa ragu pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada wanita merah muda itu? Atau mungkin hanya sekadar tertarik karena wanita itu satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menerimanya meski telah mengetahui kondisinya?

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Maaf kalau kalian mungkin kecewa karena alurnya mendadak jadi cepet. Sasuke nya gampang bgt punya perasaan meskipun baru kenal beberapa bulan.

Sebetulnya maksudku disini, Sasuke nya bisa mulai punya perasaan spesial ke Sakura karena selama ini dia merasa ga ada orang yg mengerti dia. Jadi ketika ketemu orang yg akhirnya bisa menerima apa adanya, rasanya seneng gitu. Apalagi sulit cari orang yg bisa nerima apa adanya untuk kasus kayak gini.

Aku mengharapkan kritik & saran kalian untuk chapter ini.


	20. Chapter 20

Malam ini Sasuke baru saja meninggalkan ruangannya setelah memutuskan untuk bekerja lembur. Ia berpikir kalau ia adalah orang terakhir yang berada di kantor pada pukul sembilan malam dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju _elevator._

Namun ia segera menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seluruh lampu di ruangan divisi finansial yang masih menyala seluruhnya. Dan iris _onyx_ nya mendapati sesosok wanita yang begitu dikenalinya sedang menelungkup di atas meja dengan komputer yang telah dimatikan.

Sasuke segera mendorong pintu kaca dan tanpa berpikir panjang segera memasuki ruangan itu. Ia segera melangkah melewati meja-meja yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu dan ia menghampiri wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang agak keras.

Wanita itu masih tak bergeming meski Sasuke telah memanggilnya. Sasuke sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk mengamati wajah Sakura yang terlihat dari samping dan mendadak jantungnya berdesir. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan riasan wajah yang alami meski kantung matanya terlihat menghitam.

Meski diluar sana masih banyak wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan Sakura, namun Sasuke merasa kalau wajah wanita itu enak dilihat. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar terus menatap wanita itu dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia malah tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita yang sedang tertidur itu.

Sebetulnya Sasuke masih ingin menatap Sakura lebih lama lagi. Ia juga merasa tidak tega membangunkan wanita yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Namun ia terpaksa membangunkan wanita itu karena malam semakin larut.

"Sakura, bangunglah," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih keras sambil menepuk punggung Sakura dengan lembut.

Tindakan Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura terbangun. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu mengerang pelan dan mengucek matanya yang berpasir.

Sakura segera menjawab dengan suara parau khas orang yang mengantuk, "Mm? Aduh, kenapa, sih?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur disini, _hn_?"

Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Dan ia cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri dan menyentuh rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia merasa benar-benar mengantuk hingga berdiri sempoyongan.

"Ah, Sasuke- _san_. Kenapa kau malah disini?"

"Aku melihatmu ketika akan berjalan ke _elevator._ "

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya dan mencabut USB yang masih tercolok ke komputer dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan meringis saat menyadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat.

"Duh, terima kasih sudah membangunkanku. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa," ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan dan bersiap meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Belakangan ini Sasuke lumayan sering mengantar Sakura, dan kedua orang tua nya bahkan sampai mengenal Sasuke karena mengetahui lelaki itu mengantar Sakura pulang. Sang ayah bahkan mulai meledek Sakura dengan mengatakan kalau kekasihnya yang mengantarnya pulang, dan Sakura langsung menyagkalnya.

Setidaknya Sakura bersyukur karena tak seorangpun selain Naruto yang mengetahui hubungan dirinya dan Sasuke yang lumayan dekat. Seandainya orang ain di kantor mengetahuinya, ia pasti sudah menjadi bahan gosip.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula selama ini aku sudah merepotkanmu dengan membiarkanmu mengantarku pulang hampir setiap kali kita bertemu."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersikeras mengantar Sakura pulang. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan wanita itu hingga tak bisa melepas wanita itu pulang sendiri dalam keadaan kelelahan.

"Kebetulan aku akan melewati daerah rumahmu."

"Benarkah? Memangnya setelah ini kau mau kemana, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke dengan sinis.

Nafas Sakura tercekat seketika dan Sasuke mendadak merasa bersalah. Kata-kata sinis semacam itu seolah terprogram otomatis dari mulutnya untuk diucapkan ketika seseorang menanyakan detil terkait dirinya untuk menghindari jawaban panjang lebar yang melelahkan.

Sasuke baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, namun Sakura malah membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju pintu dan Sakura mengikutinya. Namun baru selangkah ia berjalan, Sasuke segera menoleh pada Sakura yang langkahnya agak sempoyongan.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bisa, kok. Tenang saja, tidak usah khawatirkan aku."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan ia segera berjalan. Namun baru beberapa langkah Sasuke berjalan, ia mendengar suara hak sepatu yang terdengar seperti tergelincir dan ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke mendapati kaki Sakura yang tanpa sengaja miring ke kiri dan ia hampir terjatuh ka samping rena kehilangan keseimbangan kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahannya dengan memeluknya secara refleks.

Sakura terkejut saat menyadari sepasang lengan kekar yang menahan tubuhnya dengan cara memeluknya. Ia terdiam sejenak dan terkesima dengan kenyamanan yang ia rasakan karena sentuhan lelaki itu.

Sakura akhirnya tersadar saat Sasuke berdehem untuk melegakan tenggorokannya dan Sakura segera melepaskan sentuhannya dari tubuh Sasuke dan berusaha berjalan. Namun mata kakinya terasa sakit karena terkilir.

"Kau bisa jalan?"

Mata kaki Sakura terasa nyeri dan berdenyut. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga ia tak bisa mengangkat kakinya untuk melangkah dan ia harus menyeret langkahnya.

Sakura menganggukan kepala karena tak ingin merepotkan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menyadri kalau ada yang salah dengan Sakura.

Sasuke mendadak berjongkok dihadapan Sakura dan membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Cepat naiklah."

"Hah? Tapi-" Sakura merasa ragu. Ia takut kalau seseorang di kantornya, entah petugas keamanan atau siapapun, akan melihatnya dan menjadikan bahan gosip.

"Naik saja. Keramik kantorku bisa rusak kalau kau terus menyeret langkah dengan sepatu berhakmu."

Wajah Sakura agak memerah dan ia merasa gugup. Ia mengucapkan maaf dan segera menaiki punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan menahan kaki Sakura dengan telapak tangannya. Ia merasa tubuh wanita itu cukup ringan jika diangkat dengan cara seperti in. Rasanya ia benar-benar tak paham bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan seringan ini mengangkat lelaki sepertinya?

Sakura merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan ia merasakan sentuhan Sasuke pada kakinya. Jantungnya berdebar jauh lebih cepat dan wajahnya memerah tanpa sadar sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menyandarkan pada punggung Sasuke. Namun ia malah menghirup campuran aroma sabun _mint_ dan parfum beraroma kayu yang maskulin menguar dari tubuh Sasuke dan membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar.

"Tak kusangka kau ringan juga. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa menggendongku waktu itu?"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa sangat malu. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Sebagai seorang perempuan seharusnya ia bersikap lembut, namun ia malah menggendong seorang laki-laki.

"Umm… aku tidak mungkin menggendongmu dengan cara begini. Jadi, aku menggendongmu dengan gaya _b-bridal style_ ," Sakura mendadak tergagap dan mengucapkan akhir kalimat dengan suara pelan.

Sakura benar-benar ingin mati karena malu. Padahal namanya saja ' _bridal style_ ', namun yang terjadi malahan ia yang menggendong sang pria. Entah kenapa Sakura jadi membayangkan kalau seandainya ia membuat foto pra nikah dengan calon suaminya, mungkin malahan ia yang menggendong calon suaminya.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Padahal ia sendiri kesulitan kalau harus mengangkat beban seberat tujuh puluhan kilogram sesuai berat tubuhnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bagaimana bisa Sakura melakukannya?

"Kau kuat sekali."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Biasanya perempuan akan dipuji dengan kata 'cantik' atau sejenisnya, namun ia malah dipuji sebagai wanita yang kuat. Rasanya agak menyedihkan.

"Umm… waktu kecil hingga lulus kuliah, aku sempat belajar _taekwondo_."

Sasuke merasa kagum pada wanita itu. Dan ia merasa senang karena telah mengetahui sebuah fakta baru mengenai wanita itu.

Pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam. Ia segera menekan tombol 'G' dan pintu _elevator_ tertutup.

Sakura merasa benar-benar canggung kali ini. Ia terpaksa memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan ia bingung dimana ia harus meletakkan tangannya. Tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke dan ia merasa tidak enak serta cepat-cepat menjauhkan tangannya.

Pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan Sasuke segera berjalan menuju pintu setelah melakukan _tap out_ pada gerbang.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan gedung. Ia sengaja memparkir mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus yang disediakan untuknya maupun untuk ayah dan kakaknya jika berkunjung ke perusahaan karena ia tak ingin berjalan di tempat sepi dan mencekam jika ia lembur dan memparkir mobilnya di _basement_.

Petugas keamanan yang kebetulan melihat Sasuke keluar segera menundukkan kepala dengan sopan dan Sasuke membalas dengan anggukan. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil di bagian penumpang setelah menekan tombol pada kunci mobilnya serta merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mempermudah Sakura turun.

Sakura segera turun dengan hati-hati dan masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Sasuke menahan besi pada bagian pintu mobil agar kepala Sakura tidak terbentur.

Sakura menatap _interior_ mobil Sasuke dan menyadari kalau mobil ini berbeda dengan mobil yang beberapa hari digunakan Sasuke. Sebelumnya _interior_ mobil Sasuke berwarna hitam dan merah, kali ini _interior_ mobil lelaki itu berwarna hitam dan putih. Pertama kali Sakura menaiki mobil Sasuke, _interior_ mobil lelaki itu berwarna hitam polos dan tampak _elegant_.

Sakura baru menyadari kalau Sasuke sepertinya adalah penggemar mobil _sport_. Seluruh mobil Sasuke yang pernah dilihat Sakura adalah mobil _sport._ Dan Sakura merasa heran karena Sasuke tak ingin tinggal di tempat tinggal yang lebih mewah meski ia bisa memiliki beberapa mobil _sport_ dengan harga fantastis.

"Nanti kompres kakimu dengan es dan pasang perban. Besok datanglah ke kantor dengan memakai sandal tanpa hak."

Sakura terkejut dengan kalimat penuh perhatian dari Sasuke. Ia jarang terkilir dan ketika ia terkilir, ia hanya mengusap-usapnya sampai bengkaknya hilang dan membiarkannya sembuh begitu saja. Ia tak mengira orang seperti Sasuke mengerti cara perawatan keseleo.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih."

Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura pasti akan kesulitan berjalan ke stasiun. Dan memanggil taksi juga cukup sulit di jam sibuk. Wanita itu tampaknya adalah seorang _workaholic_ dan tak akan senang jika sampai terlambat bekerja. Maka tak ada pilihan lain selain berangkat bersama wanita itu ke kantor untuk sementara.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama pukul tujuh pagi."

Sakura terkejut dan ia menggelengkan kepala, "Ya ampun. Kenapa harus repot-repot menjemputku? Aku bisa berangkat ke kantor sendiri, kok."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke pasti akan menjawab seperti ini agar ia terhindar dari pertanyaan. Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Ia tak yakin kalau Sasuke benar-benar serius untuk datang.

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Kizashi duduk berhadap dengan sang istri seraya menatap ke arah tangga. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit dan putrinya masih belum keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan bersama.

Kizashi baru saja akan mengangkat gelasnya untuk menyesap kopi hitam yang biasa dikonsumsinya sebelum berangkat kerja ketika mendadak terdengar suara bel.

"Siapa yang berkunjung jam segini?" tanya Kizashi sambil melirik istrinya.

Mebuki mengendikkan bahu dan menyahut, "Entahlah. Coba kau cek saja."

Kizashi mengangguk pasrah dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Ia segera keluar dari rumah untuk menuju pagar.

"Siapa?" tanya Kizashi dengan suara agak keras sebelum melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berkunjung.

"Selamat pagi. Saya Uchiha Sasuke, teman Sakura yang akan menjemputnya untuk pergi ke kantor bersama."

Kizashi tersenyum dan segera membuka pintu pagar untuk mempersilahkan Sasuek masuk. Ia mengenali lelaki itu sebagai _boss_ Sakura yang waktu itu menginap. Dan lelaki itu juga beberapa kali mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumah.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya menunggu Sakura."

"Ayo kita sarapan bersama saja. Lagipula Sakura bahkan belum keluar dari kamarnya. Bisa-bisa kau menunggu lama nanti."

Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan untuk menolak. Ia segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan membiarkan sang tuan rumah mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan menundukkan kepala dengan sopan serta menyapa ibu Sakura yang baru saja menyiapkan nasi kare untuk diletakkan diatas meja.

" _Ohayou,_ Sasuke- _kun_ ," sapa ibu Sakura. "Ayo sarapan bersama."

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

Ibu Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk dan menyiapkan sarapan berupa telur dadar dengan nasi goreng di dalamnya serta saus tomat di atas telur.

Kizashi meringis saat melirik makanan yang dihidangkan diatas meja. Terdapat saus tomat dalam jumlah yang menurutnya sangat banyak di atas telur.

"Kenapa kau memberikan saus tomat yang begitu banyak di atas telurku? Aku tidak suka saus yang terlalu banyak."

Mebuki menatap suaminya dengan tajam dan menyahut, "Mulai sekarang kita harus makan banyak tomat. Menurut artikel yang kubaca di internet, tomat bagus untuk awet muda. Wajahmu sudah berkerut, jadi kau harus makan banyak tomat agar wajahmu tak keriput seperti kakek-kakek."

Kizashi meringis menatap saus tomat diatas makanan nya. Istrinya menaruh setidaknya tiga sendok makan saus tomat di atas makanannya.

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak," keluh Kizashi.

"Berikan saja padaku. Aku sangat menyukai tomat," kata Sasuke secara refleks.

"Oh, bagus, bagus," ucap Kizashi sambil tersenyum lebar bagaikan anak kecil. Ia merasa terselamatkan dari keharusan memakan saus tomat yang berlebihan berkat Sasuke.

"Tuh, lihat wajah Sasuke- _san._ Wajahnya tidak berkerut karena dia suka makan tomat," ucap Mebuki sambil menyikut suaminya.

Kizashi segera berkata, "Itu karena dia masih muda, sayangku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan kedua orang tua Sakura. Ia merasa kalau keluarga Sakura terasa lebih hangat ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga kayu dan Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat Sakura yang telah mengenakan pakaian kerja dengan rambut yang sudah tertata rapi.

Iris _emerald_ wanita itu terbelalak lebar saat ia mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya, namun seketika ia meringis karena kakinya masih terasa sakit.

"Lho? Kau ngapain disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke secara refleks.

"Menjemputmu."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Ia pikir Sasuke tidak benar-benar serius saat berkata kalau lelaki itu akan menjemputnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar nekat hingga datang ke rumahnya dan ikut makan bersama keluarganya.

"Ya ampun. Padahal tidak usah menjemputku juga tidak apa-apa. "

Sasuke tak mempedulikan ucapan orang tua Sakura segera menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'cepat makan'.

Sakura segera menurut dan ia menatap sarapan dihadapannya dengan tatapan risih. Entah apa yang merasuki ibunya hingga menaruh begitu banyak saus tomat di atas makanannya. Ia merasa ibunya seolah sedang membuat makanan yang sesuai dengan selera Sasuke, bukan sesuai seleranya.

Sakura menatap piring Sasuke yang terdapat lebih banyak saus tomat dan ia segera berkata, "Kau mau saus tomat punyaku tidak?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan ia segera memindahkan saus tomat itu dengan sendoknya ke piring Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja lengannya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke dan ia segera menundukkan kepala, "Maaf."

Jantung Sasuke berdebar keras ketika lengan mereka bersentuhan. Untuk sesaat nafasnya seolah berhenti dan wajahnya memerah. Rasanya ia seperti bocah laki-laki yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta.

Kizashi menyadari reaksi dan tatapan Sasuke yang terlihat gugup saat menatap Sakura meski wajahnya datar. Ia berdehem secara refleks, membuat tatapan Sasuke serta istri dan anaknya tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya berdehem karena tenggorokaku tidak enak, kok."

Sebetulnya Kizashi bermaksud meledek Sasuke. Sebagai sesama lelaki, Kizashi bisa menyadari Sasuke yang sepertinya memiliki perasaan terpendam untuk putrinya. Dan ia sangat setuju seandainya putrinya ingin menjalin cinta dengan sang boss. Ia menganggap lelaki itu adalah sosok lelaki _gentle man_ yang perhatian karena repot-repot mengantar dan menjemput putrinya meski itu bukanlah sebuah kewajiban. Dan menurutnya, Sasuke adalah lelaki yang cukup sopan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, dan lelaki itu secara refleks menghindari tatapannya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, namun ia merasa kalau reaksi lelaki itu tampak menggemaskan.

Nilai _plus_ Sasuke bertambah di matanya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Reply to review :_**

* * *

\- Andromeda Rei : Makasih review-review nya untuk fanfict ini, kak. Sebetulnya aku bermaksud menunjukkan sisi manusiawi dari Sakura nya, sih. Maksudku, biasanya orang pasti bakal tergiur sama uang, kan? Apalagi disini Sakura nya digambarkan bukan bersalah dari keluarga kaya atau setidaknya mapan. Cuma Sakura nya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri gitu. Hehe

\- Aorin You : Ayo cari cowo di sekitarmu. Siapa tau bisa jatuh cinta.

\- Annis874 : Makasih. Bakal kuusahain ga nampilin hal sama secara berulang.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Ga tau kenapa rasanya sulit banget nulis tanpa typo. Kadang aku nulis dalam kondisi super ngantuk, jadinya suka ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya.

Kali ini aku nulis dalam keadaan ga ngantuk, semoga aja typo nya lebih sedikit dibanding biasanya.

Aku ngerasa pengen cepet selesaiin fanfict ini & buat fanfict tetralogi lainnya. Tapi aku ngerasa sayang kalo merusak alur dengan mempercepat secara mendadak.

Menurut kalian mending aku tulis fanfict seri tetralogi SasuSaku lainnya sekarang atau setelah ini tamat, ya?


	21. Chapter 21

" _Ohayou, teme_ ," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. Ia bersandar di kursi Sasuke dan menekan alas duduk kursi itu.

"Oh, kursi CEO memang berbeda. Empuk sekali," Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan terkekeh.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke membulat seketika. Ia beruntung karena tidak memiliki penyakit jantung. Kalau ia memilikinya, ia pasti sudah terkena serangan jantung sekarang.

" _D-dobe,_ bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam ruanganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan heran.

"Kau lupa mengunci pintumu, tahu. Kebetulan aku lewat dan berpikir ingin mengunjungi ruanganmu. Tapi pintunya malah terbuka dan kau tidak ada di dalam. Jadi aku tunggu saja disini."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, merasa jengkel pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal biasanya ia selalu mengecek pintu setelah mengunci nya sebelum pulang. Kemarin ia bahkan lupa mengunci pintu karena menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Ia ingin segera menuju mobil dan menurunkan wanita itu. Dan ia juga lupa menggunakan kartu wanita itu untuk _tap out_ dari gerbang karena data _tap out_ secara otomatis terdaftar di sistem sebagai waktu kehadiran sehingga tadi wanita itu terpaksa menggunakan kartu di bagian keluar dan berdiri di tengah sensor serta berpura-pura keluar dan kembali masuk gerbang otomatis dengan men- _tap_ kartu. Setelah ini Sasuke harus membantu Sakura dengan memberi penjelasan pada bagian keuangan yang membayar gaji dan personalia.

"Aku lupa."

Kini giliran Naruto yang terkejut. Matanya membulat hingga terlihat seolah akan melompat keluar dari rongga matanya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau jadi seceroboh ini, _teme_? Biasanya kau bahkan mengecek ulang apapun yang baru kau lakukan untuk memastikan kalau apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar."

"Kemarin aku terburu-buru."

Naruto merasa heran. Ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke terburu-buru di malam hari. Namun ia tidak mau bertanya pada lelaki itu.

"Omong-omong, aku datang kesini karena ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu. Sebentar lagi natal, kan? Jadi anggap saja ini hadiah natal," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas kertas dengan sebuah buku baru yang masih tersegel dan terbungkus kertas kado.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Padahal ia dan teman-temannya tak memiliki kebiasaan merayakan natal hingga memberikan kado. Di keluarga nya juga tidak ada kebiasaan semacam itu. Paling-paling mereka hanya makan bersama karena orang-orang juga merayakannya dengan makan bersama seperti penduduk Jepang lainnya yang rata-rata tidak memeluk suatu agama secara spesifik meski setiap tahun pergi ke kuil.

Sasuke menatap isi kantung kertas itu yang bahkan dibungkus kado dengan sederhana. Ia menyentuh kado itu dan meraba nya. Tampaknya itu adalah sebuah buku.

Sasuke segera menyentuh kado yang dilpat sederhana namun cukup rapi itu. Ia membuka selapis kertas kado dan merasa heran karena ada kertas kado lainnya yang membungkus kertas kado itu.

Sasuek tahu kalau Naruto bermaksud jahil, dan ia segera membuka kertas kado yang kedua. Ia mendapati kertas kado lain yang membungkus kado itu dan ia menatap Naruto.

Menyadari tatapan Sasuke, Naruto segera berkata, "Ini kertas kado yang terakhir, kok."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia segera membuka kertas kado yang terakhir. Dan matanya langsung membulat ketika ia melihat isinya. Mulutnya bahkan terbuka tanpa dikatupkan begitu saja karena terkejut.

Di buku itu terdapat gambar pria dan wanita dengan wajah penuh gairah. Namun judul bukunya membuatnya terkejut. Buku itu berjudul 'Bagaimana Cara Melakukan Seks Untuk Pertama Kali?' dan di bagian bawah buku itu terdapat tulisan kecil 'Dengan Rekomendasi Variasi Gaya Bercinta serta Tips Cara Membuat Wanita Cepat Orgasme dan Agar Ereksi Bertahan Lama'.

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena malu meski ia hanya membaca judul bukunya. Ia bahkan sampai terdiam dan tak sempat menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Rasanya Naruto ingin mengabadikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke sekarang juga. Ia pikir Sasuke adalah aseksual. Habisnya setiap kali ia membahas hal-hal porno, Sasuke hanya diam saja atau berkata 'Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu.' Namun ternyata Sasuke pun bisa bereaksi seperti ini.

"Hadiah dariku bagus, kan? Kau harus mempelajarinya untuk melakukannya bersama kekasihmu nanti."

Membayangkan seks membuat Sasuke teringat dengan masa lalunya. Namun ia berusaha menepis ingatan itu. Ketika ia melakukan seks lagi, ia ingin melakukan bersama istrinya, bukan dengan siapapun.

"Otakku tidak cabul sepertimu, _dobe_. Aku akan menunggu hingga hari pernikahanku."

Naruto terkejut karena ini pertama kainya Sasuke menanggapi dengan memberikan pandangan pribadinya mengenai seks. Dan dugaannya memang benar, Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang menunggu.

"Ya ampun, kau tidak bosan membuangnya terus menerus di kamar mandi?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Selama ini ia tak pernah bergairah karena obat yang dikonsumsinya. Bahkan ketika mimpi basah pun ia hanya tertidur tanpa mimpi seperti umumnya. Dan ketika ia bangun di pagi hari, tiba-tiba saja celananya sudah basah dan ia sangat kaget.

"Atau kau tidak bosan menunggu hingga malam pertama? Jangan-jangan kau hanya akan melakukannya bersama istrimu nanti."

" _Dobe_ ," Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat serius. "Tubuhku terlalu berharga jika kugunakan untuk tidur dengan sembarang orang. Toh aku juga tidak akan mati tanpa seks. Lagipula egois sekali kalau aku melakukan dengan orang lain ketika istriku hanya menjaga tubuhnya untukku. Bisa-bisa aku menularinya dengan penyakit dan aku akan merasa sangat bersalah."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut. Di jaman modern seperti ini, bagaimana bisa ada lelaki yang berpikiran seperti ni? Jangan-jangan Sasuke berpikir begini karena masih polos.

Naruto sendiri juga sebetulnya tak pernah melakukannya. Ketika muda, ia tak begitu tertarik dengan seks meski beberapa temannya mengatakan seks begitu nikmat hingga mereka ketagihan. Ia pikir, ia harus menunggu hingga ia dewasa.

Namun ketika Naruto sudah dewasa, ia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Hinata dan tak berpikir mau melakukannya dengan perempuan lain. Dan ia tak bisa membayangkan Hinata dengan cara yang mesum karena ia terlalu mencintai perempuan itu dan ingin menghormatinya, baik secara fisik maupun dalam pikiran.

"Yah, setidaknya simpan saja kadoku. Siapa tahu kau butuh sesudah menikah," Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum.

Entah kenapa, saat mendengar kata 'menikah', Sasuke malah membayangkan dirinya menikah dengan Sakura. Sasuke merasa heran sendiri. Rasanya ia benar-benar aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

Psikiater paruh baya itu menatap pasiennya dengan heran. Ia merasa heran karena wajah Sasuke tampak lebih cerah dan berseri-seri meski lelaki itu katanya menurunkan dosis obatnya.

Sebetulnya wajah Sasuke tak berubah sama sekali. Kulitnya pun masih tetap mulus seperti biasa. Namun ia bisa merasakan kalau lelaki itu tampak lebih bahagia dibanding biasanya.

"Bagaimana konsumsi obatmu sekarang? Kau meminumnya sesuai yang kuanjurkan, kan?"

"Aku mencoba mengurangi setengah dari yang kau anjurkan. Sekarang aku hanya minum setengah butir sehari."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apakah ada masalah?"

"Sebetulnya belakangan ini aku agak aneh."

"Kenapa? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, "Belakangan ini aku tidak terlalu memikirkan traumaku. Namun rasanya aneh. Belakangan aku jadi lebih sering tersenyum meski beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejak aku minum obat, dan seharusnya efek sampingnya sudah berakhir. Terkadang nafasku sesak dan jantungku berdebar saat berada di dekat orang tertentu. Lalu entah kenapa aku jadi lebih sering memikirkan seseorang ketimbang trauma yang selama ini selalu terpikir tanpa sadar."

Psikiater itu merasa kalau itu sangat bagus jika sang pasien mulai berhenti teringat akan traumanya. Padahal belum tiga bulan berlalu sejak lelaki itu mencoba bunuh diri dan ia sampai harus mengunjungi kamarnya serta mendapati lelaki itu menangis. Namun kini perubahan lelaki itu sangat drastis. Meskipun demikian, ia harus tetap mengamatinya karena bisa jadi lelaki itu mengembangkan gangguan jiwa yang lain.

"Siapa yang sering kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke hampir menyunggingkan senyum ketika ia mengingat Sakura. Namun ia cepat-cepat mengulum sudut bibirnya dan berkata, "Seorang wanita. Dia bahkan sudah mengetahui keadaanku dan tetap mendukungku. Kupikir aku aneh karena aku bahkan bisa tersenyum hanya memikirkannya. Apakah aku terkena gangguan jiwa?"

Psikiater itu tersenyum dan ia menahan diri agar ia tidak tertawa. Perutnya bahkan sudah sakit dan bahunya berguncang, membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan heran.

"Maaf, saya hampir cegukan mendadak" ucap psikiater itu dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan melanggar kode etik profesinya sehingga ia terpaksa sedikit berbohong. Sebagai dokter ia tak boleh menertawakan pasien, namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri karena ucapan pasiennya begitu lucu. Apalagi jika hal itu diucapkan oleh seorang lelaki dewasa berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak terkena gangguan jiwa, Sasuke," ucap psikiater itu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa senang karena pasiennya kini membaik dan bahkan bisa jatuh cinta seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Sebelumnya ia sempat khawatir dan kasihan karena lelaki muda yang seharusnya memiliki masa depan yang cerah harus hidup dengan terbelenggu pada trauma di masa lalu.

Tatapan Sasuke menunjukkan tanda tanya yang besar. Dan psikiater itu tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau sudah bertemu orang yang tepat dalam hidupmu, Sasuke. Dan kurasa kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Sasuke terlihat sangat terkejut. Dia jatuh cinta? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal ia pikir ia tak akan pernah merasakannya. Dan ia kini merasa takut karena ia mulai berpikir ingin menjadi kekasih Sakura, atau bahkan menjadi suaminya dan membangun keluarga bersamanya. Ia menginginkan itu meski secara logika ia tahu kalau ia mungkin tak sanggup menjadi ayah dan seorang suami. Terlebih lagi ia dibesarkan oleh seorang ayah yang cenderung dingin terhadapnya.

"Apakah perasaan semacam ini bisa dihilangkan?"

"Kenapa kau ingin menghilangkannya?" tanya psikiater itu. Ia tahu kalau sebetulnya sebagai psikiater ia hanya bertanggung jawab pada kondisi pasien dengan memberikan obat. Namun ia juga memiliki gelar psikolog sehingga bisa memberikan konsultasi.

"Kurasa aku tak seharusnya memiliki perasaan seperti ini padanya. Aku mulai berpikir ingin memiliki masa depan bersamanya. Namun kurasa aku tak bisa menjadi seorang suami dan ayah. Kondisiku seperti ini, dan ayahku-" Sasuke memutus ucapannya dan berkata, "-mungkin bukan sosok ayah yang akan kujadikan sebagai contoh."

Sasuke mulai menyadarinya saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Naruto dan Sakura. Dulu ia pikir semua ayah adalah orang yang dingin pada anak-anaknya. Namun ia pergi ke rumah Naruto suatu kali dan bertemu ayahnya yang bersikap sangat ramah padanya. Lelaki itu bahkan memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri dengan mengajaknya pergi bertiga bersama Naruto dan memberinya banyak nasihat. Ayah Sakura juga cukup ramah padanya dan tampaknya adalah orang yang hangat pada anaknya. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang hangat pada anak-anaknya seperti ayah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah wanita itu sudah tahu masa lalumu dan menerimamu? Lagipula kondisimu juga sudah lebih stabil menurutku. Percayalah padaku, kau juga bisa hidup normal karena ada beberapa pasienku yang juga berhasil hidup normal."

Tatapan Sasuke terlihat berbinar untuk sesaat. Psikiaternya adalah orang yang paling ia percayai untuk urusan seperti ini. Karena itulah ia juga tak segan bercerita panjang lebar mengenai apapun yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan. Dan ia memutuskan untuk percaya pada psikiater itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini Sakura kembali melakukan kegiatan sebagai relawan di panti asuhan lain, Hinata dan beberapa orang lainnya. Kali ini mereka akan menemani anak-anak itu bermain dan memberikan donasi serta berniat mengajak semua penghuni panti ke salah satu restoran _all you can eat_ yang dimiliki Sasuke secara pribadi untuk makan malam bersama.

Sakura bersyukur karena semua penghuni panti adalah anak laki-laki berusia enam hingga delapan belas tahun. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu berurusan dengan bayi, hal yang membuatnya kurang nyaman.

Sakura berpencar dengan Sasuke yang tampak dengan mudah langsung berbaur dengan anak-anak itu. Dan beberapa anak yang masih berusia enam atau tujuh tahun langsung mendekat pada para relawan, membuat Sakura agak bingung. Ia menyadari kalau tatapan anak-anak itu terlihat haus akan sentuhan dan kasih sayang dan ia langsung mengusap kepala anak-anak itu dan memeluk mereka sebelum mengajaknya berbicara.

Sasuke sudah pernah beberapa kali berkunjung ke panti asuhan ini, baik bersama organisasi maupun secara pribadi untuk memberikan donasi. Anak-anak di panti asuhan itu bahkan sudah mengenalinya meski ia tak mengenali semua anak disana karena ia juga pernah pergi ke beberapa panti asuhan lainnya.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada seorang anak yang seingatnya tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ketika anak lain terlihat ceria, anak itu malah duduk di pojok sambil menundukkan kepala dan melipat kakinya. Anak itu terlihat suram, namun justru Sasuke malah ingin mendekat.

Sasuke mendadak teringat akan dirinya sendiri saat melihat anak itu. Ia teringat kalau ia adalah orang yang suram saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah baru. Namun Naruto adalah orang pertama yang mau tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dan kini, ia tak lagi suram seperti dulu. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bertemu banyak orang dan memiliki beberapa teman. Maka ia berpikir kalau ia harus mengulurkan tangan pada anak yang bahkan tak ia ketahui siapa namanya dan seperti apa wajahnya.

Sasuke memutuskan mendekati anak itu dan berjongkok dihadapannya sambil menyapa anak itu.

Anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak nyaman. Anak itu bahkan secara refleks menjauh ketika ia berusaha mendekatinya.

Sasuke belum pernah bertemu anak seperti ini selama ia berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Biasanya anak-anak di panti asuhan merasa senang akan kunjungan orang lain, terutama anak-anak yang masih seusia sekolah dasar. Mereka semua membutuhkan kasih sayang yang tak bisa mereka dapatkan dari orang tua mereka, dan beberapa bahkan ada yang menginginkan sentuhan lembut.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekat. Ia bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Anak itu terlihat hampir menangis dan ia merentangkan tangan di depan tubuhnya agar Sasuke tak mendekat.

"PERGI!" teriak anak itu dengan sangat keras hingga semua orang menoleh.

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut dan ia langsung meninggalkan anak itu yang kini menangis. Ia menyadari tatapan keheranan relawan lain dan ia langsung mengendikkan bahunya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa anak itu bereaksi seperti itu. Padahal Sasuke tidak bermaksud buruk.

Sebetulnya Sasuke merasa agak kesal karena seseorang menolak keberadaannya. Itu adalah perasaan yang manusiawi. Namun ia berusaha menepisnya dengan berusaha tidak memikirkannya.

Seorang remaja laki-laki menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan pelan dan membuat Sasuke menoleh. Remaja laki-laki itu berkata, "Maaf ya. Dia memang seperti itu pada semua laki-laki dewasa, termasuk pada penghuni panti yang seusiaku."

Anak itu semakin mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama, namun ia beruntung karena ia langsung dibawa ke _psikiater_ sehingga hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Anak itu tidak mungkin mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya, kan?

"Dia kenapa?"

Konohamaru tampak ragu. Ia menatap sekeliling dan berbicara dengan suara pelan, "Umm.. aku tak tahu ini boleh diceritakan atau tidak, sih. Tapi aku tidak enak mengatakannya disini."

Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruangan dan menatap remaja lelaki itu serta memberikan _gesture_ untuk mengajak Konohamaru menjauh. Dan Konohamaru segera mengikuti Sasuke dan mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang sepi.

Mereka berdua duduk di sisi taman yang sepi. Dari tempat mereka, terlihat beberapa anak yang sedang bermain. Namun mereka tak memedulikannya.

Sasuke mengenali Konohamaru yang pertama kali ditemuinya di panti. Remaja lelaki itu saat ini berusia tujuh belas tahun dan tahun depan akan segera lulus. Ia juga merupakan anak yang paling lama berada di panti sehingga bertugas sebagai 'ketua' untuk membantu menjaga dan mengawasi anak-anak disana. Dan Sasuke berencana menawarkan anak itu untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas tahun depan.

"Anak itu baru masuk ke panti dua minggu yang lalu," Konohamaru memulai pembicaraannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan ragu, "Omong-omong, Sasuke- _nii_ tidak akan bilang pada siapapun kalau aku bercerita begini, kan?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Tentu saja ia akan menjaga rahasia.

"Sebetulnya anak itu dititipkan disini oleh pihak kepolisian sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Kudengar anak itu ditemukan di jalanan dalam kondisi terlantar setelah disodomi. Pelakunya ternyata adalah pamannya sendiri yang tidak menikah, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sehingga anak itu dititipkan pada pamannya."

Sasuke langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat mendengar kata 'sodomi'. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana rasanya dan ia merasa ngeri. Wajahnya bahkan langsung pucat.

"Eh? Sasuke- _nii_ baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Setidaknya ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri dan pikirannya tidak sampai berlarut-larut berkat meditasi yang belakangan ini ia jalani atas saran psikiater itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke dan ia menatap Konohamaru. "Kau tahu siapa namanya, Maru?"

Konohamaru mengangguk, "Namanya Mitsuki."

Sasuke merasa kasihan pada Mitsuki. Anak itu pasti mengalami trauma yang lebih buruk karena tak memiliki keluarga yang mendukungnya. Bahkan yang lebih gila, pamannya sendiri yang melakukan perbuatan laknat itu.

Mendadak Sasuke terpikir untuk mengadopsi Mitsuki dan membesarkannya tanpa peduli meski ia masih memiliki keraguan soal membesarkan anak. Setidaknya, ia akan membayar jasa _psikiater_ dan mengajak anak laki-laki itu untuk menemui psikiater untuk saat ini. Ia tak ingin anak itu tumbuh besar dengan trauma seperti dirinya. Dan ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk anak itu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Ide ku untuk fanfict ini lagi lancar banget. Chapter ini bahkan selesai kurang dari tiga jam.

Maaf kalau chapter ini ga ada momen romantis SasuSaku kayak di chapter kemarin. Tapi disini perasaan Sasuke nya udah bener-bener jelas.

Jadi di chapter berikutnya bakal lebih fokus ke perasaan Sakura nya.

Oh ya, kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya juga bakal update lebih cepat.


	22. Chapter 22

"Aku berniat mengadopsi anak. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia bahkan hampir menyemburkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya.

Siang ini Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke _coffee shop_ yang juga menjual makanan bersama Sasuke. Belakangan ini mereka berdua mulai lumayan sering bertemu dan Sakura mulai nyaman berbincang dengan lelaki itu meski hal itu tidak berkaitan dengan urusan kantor. Menurutnya Sasuke adalah pendengar yang baik dan bisa memberikan saran yang logis untuk diterapkan. Lelaki itu juga lumayan banyak bicara ketika sudah mengenal dekat.

Sakura bahkan mulai sering pergi berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Hubungan keduanya sudah seperti teman ketimbang atasan dan bawahan.

"Lho? Kenapa kau mau mengadopsi anak? Aku tak pernah dengar seorang lelaki lajang ingin mengadopsi anak."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Haruskah ia bercerita pada Sakura mengenai pertemuannya dengan Mitsuki? Namun ia berusaha percaya kalau Sakura adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang bisa dipercayainya.

"Kau ingat ketika mendengar anak yang berteriak di panti asuhan?"

Tentu saja Sakura mengingatnya. Saat itu ia sangat kaget dan ia sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi. Setelahnya anak itu menangis sangat keras dan tak lama kemudian salah satu ibu pengurus panti datang dan memeluk anak itu serta membawanya keluar. Pada akhirnya pengurus panti lainnya meminta maaf dan menjelaskan soal kondisi anak itu.

"Ya. Kau berniat mengadopsinya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Tatapannya terlihat sangat serius.

"Kau yakin? Anak itu bahkan tidak mau kau dekati dan dia berteriak padamu. Apa kau sanggup merawat anak seperti itu? Emosimu pasti akan terkuras banyak karena anak itu. Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tak mau mendekati anak itu meski aku melihatnya menyendiri di pojok ruangan. Aku tahu kalau anak itu tampaknya sulit didekati dan aku tak mau menyakiti diriku sendri kalau anak itu menolakku."

Sasuke menangkap maksud ucapan Sakura. Ia merasa kalau ucapan wanita itu ada benarnya. Orang-orang pada umumnya pasti akan berpikir begitu. Namun ia malah semakin bersimpati, terlebih setelah tahu kalau anak itu mengalami pengalaman buruk yang sama dengannya.

Sasuke khawatir kalau ia tak sanggup merawat anak itu meski ia menginginkannya. Ia berpikir kalau ia merawat anak itu, anak itu akan mendapat perhatian yang intens dari satu orang ketimbang jika ia berada di panti asuhan karena para pengurus harus merawat anak-anak lain. Dan ia tahu kalau orang-orang pada umumnya akan mengadopsi anak yang sehat secara fisik maupun mental, karena itulah Sasuke merasa harus mengulurkan tangan pada anak itu. Ia takut kalau anak itu pada akhirnya mengalami gangguan mental karena tidak dirawat dengan baik.

"Aku juga takut tak bisa merawatnya dengan baik," Sasuke mengaku dengan jujur. "Tapi kupikr anak itu memerlukan seseorang yang bisa fokus merawatnya tanpa harus memerhatikan anak lain. Aku tak mau anak itu akan tumbuh besar dengan gangguan mental jika tidak dirawat dengan benar."

Sakura terkejut karena ucapan semacam itu keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki seperti Sasuke. Lelaki itu adalah tipe orang yang melihat jauh ke depan, berbeda dengan dirinya yang cenderung memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di saat ini.

"Tenang saja. Pasti akan ada orang yang mau mengadopsinya."

Dulu Sasuke juga pasti akan berpikir melakukan hal yang sama karena tidak mau repot. Namun kini ia tak lagi berpikir begitu setelah ia sering melakukan kegiatan amal dan melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi sebenarnya. Ia memutuskan lebih mengikuti perasaannya dalam hal seperti ini.

"Meski kau bisa mengadopsi anak di panti asuhan, pasti akan ada anak yang tertinggal tanpa diadopsi seorangpun."

Ucapan Sasuke tidak salah. Sakura baru ingat kalau ia bertemu dengan Maru –panggilan Konohamaru- yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya saat berusia sekitar lima atau enam tahun di panti asuhan dan tumbuh besar disana. Anak itu tertinggal tanpa diadopsi seorangpun.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin mengadosi anak itu, Sasuke? Aku tahu kalau kau terbiasa berurusan dengan anak kecil. Tapi aku tidak mengira kalau kau sampai seperti ini."

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Belakangan ini kata-kata dan sikapnya cenderung lebih emosional dibanding biasanya. Ia bahkan mengutarakan kekhawatirannya secara eksplisit dan tidak peduli lagi dengan _image_ nya.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun," ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Anak itu korban sodomi yang dilakukan oleh pamannya sendiri. Dan dia trauma dengan setiap lelaki remaja dan dewasa."

Sakura tidak terkejut. Ia dan relawan lainnya sudah mendengar penjelasan itu dari pengurus panti. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pasti susah merawat anak seperti itu. Dan pengurus panti bisa saja berkata seperti itu agar ada seseorang yang bersedia mengadopsinya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari pengurus panti," ucap Sakura. "Dan pamannya sudah ditangkap, kok. Katanya pamannya itu memang terlihat aneh, sih. Rambutnya panjang dan terawat serta memakai _makeup_ tebal. Pakaiannya juga seperti wanita."

Sasuke bahkan baru dengar seperti apa sosok paman Mitsuki. Ia berpikir kalau anak itu memerlukan sosok lelaki dewasa sebagai _role model_. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa anak itu berpakaian dengan mencontoh pamannya karena berpikir laki-laki memang seperti itu.

"Aku benar-benar kaget saat mendengarnya. Biadab sekali paman nya. Kalau memang tidak mau merawatnya, tinggalkan saja di panti asuhan. Siapa tahu ada orang lain yang mau merawatnya," ucap Sakura dengan kesal.

"Aku semakin ingin merawatnya. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya karena aku pernah berada di posisi yang sama," kata Sasuke.

Namun sorot mata Sasuke meredup seketika. Ketakutan masih menguasai pikirannya dan ia berkata, "Tapi aku sendiri masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Aku tidak cukup stabil untuk merawatnya sekarang."

Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangan Sasuke, membuat jantung lelaki itu berdebar lebih keras saat merasakan kehangatan yang menyentuhnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan ia merasa gugup.

"Kalau begitu, jadikan Mitsuki sebagai penyemangat agar kau bisa kembali normal dengan cepat. Sekarang, mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya pergi ke _psikiater_ hingga kau bisa benar-benar merawatnya?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Ia bahkan sudah mengatakannya pada pengurus panti mengenai keinginannya membawa Mitsuki untuk menemui _psikiater_ yang selama ini menanganinya.

"Aku memang berencana begitu."

"Aku benar-benar berpikir kau orang yang sangat baik, Sasuke. Aku tak mengira kau mempedulikan orang lain sampai seperti itu."

Sasuke tidak nyaman dengan pujian seperti itu dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepala, "Kau berlebihan dalam menilaiku."

Sakura benar-benar tulus dengan ucapannya. Semakin lama ia mengenal Sasuke, ia berpikir kalau lelaki itu adalah orang yang sangat baik meski awalnya tak berani terang-terangan menunjukkannya pada orang lain. Padahal lelaki itu membutuhkan seseorang untuk merengkuh dan menopangnya, namun ia malah berniat merengkuh dan menopang orang lain.

Sasuke benar-benar orang yang mengagumkan menurut Sakura. Dan nilai positif lelaki itu di mata Sakura meningkat drastis.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benar-benar berpikir kalau dia ternyata adalah orang yang menakjubkan," ucap Sakura pada Ino dan Hinata ketika mereka bertemu di hari minggu sore.

Ketiga wanita itu memutuskan untuk pergi menginap ke salah satu hotel dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam bersama untuk bersenang-senang. Mungkin tindakan mereka aneh, namun menginap di rumah masing-masing tidak memungkinkan. Sakura dan Hinata tinggal bersama orang tuanya, sedangkan Ino hanya memiliki satu kamar dan sekarang tunangannya tinggal bersama dengannya karena mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi.

"Wow! Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau memuji si Tuan Uchiha. Apakah kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya, _forehead_?" ledek Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata juga ikut tersenyum. Biasanya ia tidak begitu banyak bicara, namun ia bisa berubah menjadi sangat banyak bicara pada momen tertentu.

"Sasuke- _san_ mengejutkan, kan? Lelaki sepertinya sangat langka, lho. Selain memberikan donasi, dia bahkan mau turun langsung untuk membantu kegiatan."

Ino mengernyitkan dahi dengan ucapan Hinata yang mengejutkan dan ia langsung bertanya, "Maksudnya kegiatan apa?"

Hinata langsung menepuk bibirnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena mengatakan begini ketika Sasuke sejak awal sudah meminta untuk merahasiakan kalau ia adalah anggota organisasi amal. Tampaknya lelaki itu berniat merahasiakan kegiatan amal yang ia lakukan agar tidak diketahui banyak orang.

"Maaf, aku tidak enak mengatakannya. Soalnya dia memintaku merahasiakannya."

Ino merasa heran karena Hinata tampaknya juga mengenal Sasuke. Namun ia lebih heran karena lelaki itu sampai menyuruh merahasiakannya. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu sampai harus dirahasiakan?

"Ini rahasia, ya. Awas kalau kau sampai menyebarkannya, _pig_ ," ancam Sakura.

Ino segera menganggukan kepala, "Tenang saja. Kau bisa percaya pada sahabatmu ini."

Sakura berkata, "Sebetulnya Sasuke adalah relawan di organisasi amal yang kuikuti bersama Hinata. Dan kudengar dia bahkan berniat mengadopsi seorang anak di panti asuhan."

"Wow!" suara Ino meninggi. Ia bereaksi secara refleks dengan menepuk bahu Sakura keras-keras.

"Dia masih _single_ , kan? Kau harus berusaha mendapatkannya, _forehead_. Kurang apa lagi dia? Sudah tampan, baik, uangnya banyak, latar belakangnya bagus."

Sakura hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ucapan Ino memang benar, sih. Jaman sekarang sangat sulit menemukan lelaki yang baik. Banyak lelaki yang berpura-pura baik namun sebetulnya tidak. Dan Sasuke malah bertindak sebaliknya. Lelaki itu malah berusaha untuk tidak terlihat baik untuk menyembunyikan kebaikannya.

Mengingat Sasuke membuat Sakura mendadak tersenyum. Meski lelaki itu memperlihatkan sisi buruk padanya, namun ia selalu mengingat sisi baik lelaki itu setiap kali ia mengingatnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa Sasuke sangat menggemaskan terkadang,dan lelaki itu terlihat hangat ketika bersama anak-anak.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini Sakura berpikir kalau ia ingin merengkuh Sasuke. Namun sebetulnya, ia lebih banyak merepotkan lelaki itu meski lelaki itu yang berinisiatif melakukannya sendiri.

"Mungkin?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Umm… kau tahu kalau kekasihku sahabatnya Sasuke- _san_ , kan? Bagaimana kalau aku memintanya untuk mendekati kalian?"

"Hinata!" pekik Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Ide bagus, Hinata. Kau harus meminta bantuan kekasihmu, demi Sakura- _chan_ kita ini."

"Oke."

"Hinata! _Pig_! Jangan begitu! Ini memalukan, tahu!" seru Sakura dengan jengkel.

Ino mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu untuk ber- _high five._ Dan Hinata ber- _high five_ dengan Ino tanpa peduli Sakura yang merengut sambil berguling-guling di kasur.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Berhubung ideku lagi lancar & jumlah vote di wattpad udah mencukupi targetku, aku akhirnya update lagi disna & dsini.

Kalian mungkin bosen gara" update 2x sehari. Tapi semoga chapter ini memuaskan untuk kalian.


	23. Chapter 23

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada relawan wanita yang mengaku berusia tiga puluhan awal namun masih terlihat seperti berusia dua puluhan awal yang sedang beranjak bangun dari kursi terdepan yang merupakan tempat untuk narasumber.

Sebelumnya wanita itu sempat menyambut ketika Sasuke datang ke acara ini dan Sasuke mengenali suara wanita itu sebagai orang yang sempat berbicara pada Sasuke di telepon ketika Sasuke bertanya mengenai kegiatan organisasi yang dikenalkan Itachi. Wanita itu terlihat sangat sabar jika diperhatikan dari caranya berbicara, dan wanita itu juga begitu murah senyum. Tampaknya wanita itu adalah orang yang sangat ceria karena ia tersenyum hangat pada setiap orang.

Wajah wanita itu tidak terlalu cantik. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura, Sakura seribu kali lebih cantik menurut Sasuke. Namun tampaknya wanita itu memiliki _inner beauty_ yang sangat menawan.

"Halo," ucap wanita itu dengan ceria sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang mengenalku. Namaku Anko."

Seolah menyadari tatapan keheranan beberapa orang, termasuk Sasuke, wanita itu segera berkata, "Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku malah berdiri disini meskipun ini adalah sesi _experience sharing_ dari para _survivor_. Aku adalah _survivor_ yang menjadi relawan disini."

Sasuke terkejut karena wanita itu tampak sangat ceria hingga Sasuke berpikir kalau wanita itu adalah pemerhati masalah kekerasan seksual yang memutuskan menjadi relawan karena peduli, bukan karena pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

"Haha… aku bisa melihat beberapa dari kalian terkejut karena apa yang kubilang barusan," Anko tertawa sambil menatap mata orang-orang yang datang.

"Karena ini sesi _experience sharing_ , aku harus menceritakan pengalamanku, kan? Tapi harus kumulai darimana, ya? Kuharap kalian tidak bosan mendengarkanku selama beberapa menit kedepan."

Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Anko. Wanita itu terlihat enerjik dan ceria, membuatnya teringat akan sahabat pirangnya yang belum lama ini memberikan kado tergila yang pernah didapatkannya.

Wanita itu menatap beberapa narasumber dan seketika teringat apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia berkata, "Mungkin kalian penasaran kenapa aku malah mendirikan organisasi nirlaba begini dan malah menjadi relawan walaupun sebetulnya aku juga korban yang membutuhkan bantuan. Sebetulnya ini semua berkat kakak psikiater _super_ baik yang pernah kutemui saat remaja dulu."

Anko tersenyum tipis dan sesaat tatapannya seolah menerawang. Ia meneguk ludah sebelum berkata, "Saat itu aku masih remaja. Kelurgaku _broken home_ dan aku tinggal bersama nenekku. Suatu kali aku baru saja pulang kerja _part time_ setelah mengambil _shift_ malam di minimarket. Seorang lelaki menghampiriku dan menanyakan jalan, karena aku kasihan, aku memberitahunya. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki lain berada di belakangku dan menutup mulutku. Ketika aku terbangun, aku berada di taman dengan kondisi telanjang dan pakaian yang berada di dekatku."

Anko tetap terlihat tenang meski tatapannya tampak sedih saat mengingat masa lalunya. Ia berkata, "Aku merasa takut dan malu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya padaku. Namun aku beruntung karena tanpa sengaja bertemu kakak _psikiater_ yang melihatku di taman dan menenangkanku serta mengajakku ke kantor polisi. Dia meyakinkanku kalau bukan salahku jika aku mengalami hal seperti ini. Pakaianku tidak salah, wajahku dan bentuk tubuhku juga tidak salah, yang salah adalah otak pelaku pelecehan itu."

Anko melanjutkan, "Kalau kalian penasaran, saat itu aku memakai celana _jeans_ semata kaki dan kaus tanpa memperlihatkan belahan dada sedikitpun. Malam itu aku juga tidak memakai riasan wajah sama sekali. Dan aku yang seperti itu pun masih menjadi korban pelecehan."

Sasuke tahu kalau wanita korban pelecehan biasanya sering disalahkan, khususnya di negara-negara dengan budaya patriarki yang kuat. Wanita disalahkan karena pakaiannya terlalu minim, bentuk tubuhnya terlalu menggoda, atau riasan wajahnya terlalu tebal. Padahal ketika seseorang, khususnya lelaki, sudah berpikiran macam-macam, mereka bisa membayangkan apa yang ada di balik pakaian meski pakaian sudah tertutup sekalipun.

"Kupikir aku sudah tidak bernilai lagi. Laki-laki mana yang mau menikah dengan perempuan 'bekas' pelecehan seksual? Kalaupun ada, keluarga mana yang mau menerima menantu perempuan sepertiku? Ekonomiku saat itu juga tidak baik dan keluargaku _broken home._ Saat itu aku juga tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar biaya bantuan professional atau membayar obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan. Jadi aku mencoba bunuh diri karena sudah tak punya harapan."

Sasuke merasa dirinya beruntung karena keluarganya memiliki cukup banyak uang untuk menyewa jasa _psikiater_ terbaik dan membayar sejumlah uang untuk memberikan pelajaran bagi sang pelaku dan keluarganya. Setidaknya reputasi keluarganya masih terpandang dan ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal uang sepanjang hidupnya. Ia pasti akan putus asa seandainya ia berada di posisi yang sama dengan Anko.

"Tapi kakak _psikiater_ yang sangat baik itu berkata akan merawatku dan aku hanya perlu membayarnya dengan berhasil hidup normal. Katanya, kalau aku bunuh diri, aku hanya akan membuat pelaku senang karena berhasil menghancurkan hidupku. Karena itu aku harus balas dendam dengan menunjukkan kalau aku bisa sukses dan bahagia meski aku pernah memiliki pengalaman buruk. Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku 'hancur' karena menurutku sebenarnya aku tidak hancur, kok. Tubuhku ini masih lengkap semua," ucap Anko sambil tersenyum dan menyentuh tangannya sendiri.

"Dan aku beruntung karena pada akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan lelaki dan 'keluarga baru' yang bisa menerima keadaanku. Karena itu, aku berpikir untuk membuat organisasi seperti ini untuk membantu para korban sepertiku yang mungkin tidak bisa mendapat bantuan karena tidak memiliki uang yang cukup, atau lingkungan yang tidak kondusif, atau apapun alasannya. Aku ingin kalian semua merasa kalau kalian tidak sendirian. Aku sangat beruntung karena si kakak psikiater yang kini menjadi suamiku sangat mendukung dan membantuku untuk membuat organisasi ini."

Senyuman Anko semakin merekah, "Meski para pelaku itu tidak berhasil ditangkap, aku tetap merasa bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa balas dendam dengan menunjukkan kalau aku bisa sukses dan bahagia. Jadi, aku berharap kalian juga berusaha balas dendam dengan cara yang sama. Kebahagiaan terbesarku adalah ketika aku bisa melihat kalian semua hidup normal dengan bahagia."

Anko mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum lebar dan membalas tatapan para audiens. Senyumnya terlihat tulus dan begitu hangat, membuat orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Bahkan Sasuke juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

Pada awalnya Sasuke berpikir kaau ia akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang hadir di acara _experience sharing_ yang diawali dengan meditasi bersama. Namun faktanya ia menemukan tiga orang pria yang juga hadir, dan salah satunya duduk di kursi narasumber. Dan kursi antara pria dan wanita dipisahkan untuk menghindari ketidaknyamanan bagi para audiens yang seluruhnya merupakan korban pelecehan seksual.

Si lelaki narasumber kini naik ke atas panggung untuk menggantikan Anko setelah jeda beberapa saat, menceritakan pengalaman yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar terkesan dan berpikir kalau dirinya tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Ia semakin yakin kalau ia bisa hidup normal setelah mendengar kisah hidup para _survivor_.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hatake- _san_ ," Sasuke menyapa lelaki berambut perak dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker. Lelaki itu tadi menjadi narasumber dan Sasuke merasa penasaran pada apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu hingga ia menghampiri lelaki itu meski biasanya orang lain yang menghampirinya.

"Ah," lelaki berambut perak itu mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya. "Salam kenal. Apakah kau anggota baru?"

Sasuke berjabat tangan dengan lelaki itu dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Namaku Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Mereka bersalaman sejenak sebelum melepaskan jabatan tangan dan Kakashi memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi sedikit, "Bagaimana? Apakah kegiatan tadi membuatmu merasa lebih baik? Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi relawan ketika kau merasa tidak baik. Kami akan mendengarkan dan menemanimu."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk mengungkapkan tujuannya mengajak lelaki itu berbicara. Ia bukanlah orang yang nyaman berbasa-basi dengan orang asing sebetulnya, dan ia merasa ragu mengajak lelaki itu berbicara dan bertanya seperti ini.

"Maaf kalau pertanyaanku mungkin menganggu. Namun kau bilang kalau kau mengadopsi anak jalanan yang merupakan korban pelecehan seksual, kan? Bisakah kau memberi tips bagaimana kau merawatnya?"

Kakashi tampak kaget untuk sesaat. Ia berpikir kalau lelaki dihadapannya mendatanginya untuk konsultasi atau hal lain yang sejenis. Namun lelaki itu malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak terduga?

"Kau ingin mengadopsi seorang anak yang mengalami pelecehan seksual?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Dan Sasuke terpaksa bercerita secara garis besar mengenai apa yang ia alami selama ini serta keraguannya untuk mengadopsi Mitsuki.

Kakashi mendengarkan Sasuke dengan seksama dan sesekali menganggukan kepala. Matanya menatap dengan penuh atensi terhadap cerita Sasuke, hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat mendengar cerita anggota lainnya.

"Aku ragu apakah aku harus mengadopsinya? Aku takut kalau anak itu mengalami masalah mental yang lebih serius jika aku tidak segera mengadopsinya, tapi kondisiku sendiri seperti ini. Apakah orang sepertiku bisa mengadopsi dan merawat anak?"

Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke dan berusaha menguatkannya. Ia berkata, "Dulu aku juga berpikir hal yang sama. Aku takut tidak bisa merawatnya dengan benar, apalagi aku pria dan tidak punya pengetahuan mengenai psikologi. Namun aku tetap berusaha merawatnya dan sekarang aku malah sangat dekat dengannya. Kami sering pergi bersama untuk melakukan banyak hal yang dilakukan ayah dan anak laki-lakinya. Aku dan dia saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Jadi kau tidak usah ragu, perlakukan anak itu sebagai seseorang yang ingin kau jaga dan selamatkan. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Ucapan Kakashi membuat keraguan Sasuke perlahan sirna. Ia semakin ingin segera mengadopsi Mitsuki.

"Oh ya, dulu aku sempat membaca banyak buku _parenting_ untuk refrensi, lho. Kalau mau akan kuberikan padamu. Aku masih simpan semuanya di rumah."

Kakashi adalah orang yang cukup baik hingga mau repot-repot memberikan barang pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dan Sasuke tak menyesal karena memberanikan diri menghampiri orang yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya.

" _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ ," jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit menunduk sebagai bentuk sopan santun.

"Kuharap kau berhasil merawat anak itu. Percayalah, bisa jadi anak itu malah membuatmu semakin cepat pulih karena kau menemukan tujuan lain dalam hidupmu."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan sesudahnya ia bertukar nomor telepon dengan Kakashi. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Mitsuki.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua kurang lima belas, namun ia belum melihat satu pun temannya.

Siang ini Naruto mengajaknya menonton film di bioskop beramai-ramai. Naruto akan datang bersama Hinata, selain itu Hinata juga mengajak temannya yang akan datang bersama kekasihnya serta Sakura.

Sebetulnya Sasuke menerima tawaran Naruto karena kasihan pada Sakura. Ia pikir Sakura akan menjadi 'obat nyamuk' dikelilingi dua pasang kekasih. Maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemani Sakura dan bersama-sama menjadi 'obat nyamuk'.

Sasuke meringis karena ia bahkan belum membeli tiket dan film akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi. Film itu sedang sangat populer dan mereka bisa-bisa mendapat tempat duduk di baris terdepan yang dihindari orang-orang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa heran dengan Naruto. Sasuke menawarkan untuk memesankan tiket dua hari sebelumnya dengan aplikasi. Namun Naruto malah menolaknya dengan alasan kalau teman Hinata masih belum pasti.

Terdapat notifikasi di ponsel Sasuke dan Sasuke segera mengeceknya. Terdapat pesan dari Naruto yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 _Teme_ , maaf ya. Kita semua batal menonton bersama.

Sebenarnya kita hanya mengerjaimu agar kau bisa kencan, hehe…

Selamat berkencan dengan Sakura- _chan_ , ya. Ditunggu berita baik darimu.

Sasuke berdecak sebal, namun sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Seharusnya ia akan marah karena dikerjai, namun ia malah senang karena bisa berdua saja dengan Sakura.

Sakura datang tepat setelah Sasuke selesai membaca pesan. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap sekeliling dan merasa heran karena hanya mendapati Sasuke yang baru saja memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke tampak berbeda di mata Sakura. Kali ini pakaian lelaki itu tampak lebih santai, namun _stylish_. Lelaki itu memakai celana hitam yang dipadukan dengan kaus hitam dan luaran jas hitam, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan mulus. Rasanya Sasuke lebih tampan dan menawan saat ini dibanding dulu, entah Sasuke yang berubah atau pandangan Sakura yang berubah.

Sasuke mati-matia menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat wanita merah muda itu. Ia terlihat lebih cantik dengan rambut pendek yang tampak segar. Wanita itu memakai _dress_ diatas lutut berwarna putih bermotif polkadot merah yang dipadukan dengan sepatu _flat shoes_ dan _cardigan_ polos berwarna _pastel._

"Lho? Baru kau saja yang datang? Yang lain dimana?"

"Kita dikerjai. Mereka semua tidak jadi datang."

Sakura malah merasa senang entah kenapa. Ia merasa nyaman karena bisa berdua saja dengan Sasuke siang ini.

"Ya ampun, dasar _pig_ ," keluh Sakura. "Jadi mau bagaimana, dong? Kalau kau tidak nyaman, kita bisa berpisah saja disini."

Sasuke menggeleng. Justru ia malah menantikan saat seperti ini, "Tentukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku akan menemanimu hari ini."

Jantung Sakura berdegup keras ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang entah kenapa terlihat keren di matanya. Ia merasa senang bisa berdua saja dengan Sasuke, dan lelaki itu bahkan menyediakan waktu untuknya dan memintanya menentukan apa yang ingin dilakukan untuk hari ini.

Sakura mulai tertarik pada Sasuke.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Awalnya aku berencana ga akan update hari ini. Aku rada writer block sih awalnya.

Tapi mendadak dapet ide & ga nyangka tau" jadi aja 1 chapter.

Romance di fanfict ini ga bakal menonjol sampe 'wah' banget sih, jadi maaf kalau kalian bakal kecewa. Aku bener-bener ga bisa buat romance yg menonjol bgt.

Di chapter ini aku juga berusaha buat ga buat scene berulang.

Semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan.


	24. Chapter 24

"Kau saja yang tentukan, deh. Aku akan mengikuti apapun yang kau inginkan," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sebetulnya ini merupakan kali pertama mereka berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan berdua saja. Sebelumnya mereka akan bertemu di restoran dan setelahnya langsung pulang sehingga tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan.

Sasuke merasa bingung. Namun seketika ia teringat kalau sebelumnya Naruto mengajaknya menonton film _horror_. Maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura menonton _film_ itu, siapa tahu saja ada momen romantis di tengah-tengah _film_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton _film_ yang sebelumnya akan kita tonton?"

"Ah, boleh saja," sahut Sakura sambil menganggukan kepala.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membeli tiket serta paket cemilan melalui aplikasi bioskop. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju loket untuk mencetak tiket dan mengajak Sakura menuju _snack counter._

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi karena Sasuke langsung berjalan ke mesin pencetak tiket tanpa mengatakan apapun dan ia terpaksa mengikuti lelaki itu. Dan sekarang lelaki itu berjalan entah kemana, membuatnya bingung harus mengikuti lelaki itu atau tidak.

"Sakura," Sasuke tanpa sadar malah mengulurkan tangan dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura secara refleks karena wanita itu malah diam di tempat.

Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke mendadak menarik pergelangan tangannya. Dan Sasuke cepat-cepat melepaskan sentuhannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku refleks menyentuhmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kau mau kemana, sih?"

"Mengambil _snack._ "

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Sasuke bahkan tidak bilang apa-apa dan langsung membeli _snack_ serta tiket. Tampaknya lelaki itu tak berniat menyuruhnya membayar karena lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bilang apapun.

"Ya ampun. Nanti kita bagi dua saja, ya."

"Tidak usah."

Sakura merasa agak heran dengan Sasuke. Padahal lelaki di Jepang memiliki budaya bayar masing-masing dan biasanya saat kencan sang pria tidak akan mengantar kekasihnya. Namun Sasuke malah lumayan sering mengantarnya dan ia berani bertaruh kalau nanti lelaki itu akan kembali mengantarnya.

"Eh? Jangan begi-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus ketika Sasuke mendadak sudah pergi. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menunggu _snack_ pesanannya disiapkan.

Pelayan menyiapkan dua buah _popcorn_ dengan warna berbeda serta segelas minuman. Dan Sasuke segera berkata sambil menunjuk _popcorn_ berwarna coklat, "Ambil yang caramel. Itu untukmu."

Sepertinya Sasuke adalah lelaki yang sangat peka. Lelaki itu bahkan tahu kalau ia lebih menyukai _popcorn_ caramel ketimbang _popcorn_ mentega asin.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil sebuah sekat dari karton dengan _popcorn_ dan gelas minuman di dalamnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku suka _popcorn_ caramel?"

Sasuke menyungginkan senyum tipis. Ia malu mengakui kalau selama ini ia mengamati Sakura setiap kali mereka makan bersama. Perempuan itu tampaknya menyukai makanan manis, terbukti dari foto-foto kue di sosial media miliknya dan jumlah kue yang diambil saat mereka pergi ke restoran _all you can eat_. Maka Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau Sakura suka makanan manis.

"Bukankah wanita biasanya suka makanan manis, _hn_?"

"Oh? Iya juga, sih. Sepertinya teman-teman priaku tidak ada yang suka makanan manis sama sekali selain Naruto."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia berniat menarik ucapannya karena mendadak teringat dengan kakaknya sendiri. Kakaknya adalah seorang pria, namun menyukai makanan manis. Ia masih ingat kalau Itachi setiap hari membeli _dango_ hingga ditegur ayahnya, namun Itachi tetap membelinya diam-diam dan memakannya di kamar.

"Sebenarnya _aniki_ ku juga suka makanan manis."

"Oh, ya? Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah kau juga suka makanan manis?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak suka makanan manis, kecuali yang mengandung tomat."

Sakura menepuk lengan Sasuke dan berdecak, "Ckck… dasar maniak tomat. Jadi kau suka saus tomat?"

" _Hn_."

Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke tampak benar-benar menggemaskan, khususnya jika berkaitan dengan tomat. Sasuke bahkan tampak seperti anak-anak dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau akan tetap memakannya jika aku memberikan tomat yang dicampur dengan gula untukmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Meski ia tak menyukai gula, namun ia menyukai tomat. Dan ia juga menganggap makanan yang diberikan wanita yang disukainya adalah makanan yang spesial sehingga ia harus memakannya meski tampilannya tidak meyakinkan sekalipun.

"Aku ingin mencoba masakanmu."

Detik berikutnya Sasuke merutuki ucapannya sendiri. Jika ia bisa memundurkan waktu beberapa detik, maka ia akan melakukannya. Sakura membahas makanan dan ia mendadak terpikir bagaimana rasanya jika wanita itu benar-benar membawakan masakan buatannya. Dan Sasuke langsung refleks berkata begitu saja.

Sakura tidak begitu pandai memasak meski ia beberapa kali membantunya. Ia merasa kaget karena Sasuke mendadak meminta dibuatkan masakan. Namun ia pasti akan membuatkan makan siang spesial dengan tomat untuk lelaki itu. Ia merasa senang hanya dengan berpikir bahwa ia menyiapkan makan siang untuk lelaki yang spesial.

"Akan kubawakan untukmu hari senin nanti."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mendadak ia tidak sabar menunggu hari senin meski banyak orang membenci hari senin.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berpikir kalau mungkin saja akan ada momen romantis ketika ia sedang berada di dalam bioskop bersama Sakura. Sebelumnya Naruto memang berencana mengajaknya menonton film horror sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menonton film yang sama bersama Sakura.

Namun apa yang diharapkan Sasuke berbeda dengan kenyataan. Ia pikir Sakura akan merasa ketakutan sehingga mendekat padanya. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Sasuke berkali-kali merasa kaget ketika hantu di film itu muncul dan ia sampai harus membekap mulutnya agar tidak berteriak kaget. Ia bahkan sengaja menapak lantai kuat-kuat agar tubuhnya tidak refleks berguncang karena kaget. Dan Sasuke sampai berpura-pura menatap ponselnya sesekali agar terhindar dari keharusan melihat _scene_ yang mengerikan, membuat orang di belakangnya jengkel meski ia sudah mengatur agar tampilan layar ponselnya merupakan yang tergelap.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura malah tampak sangat tenang. Wanita itu menatap layar sambil sesekali makan _popcorn_ dan melirik Sasuke yang menatap ponselnya. Ia merasa biasa saja, namun ia berpikir kalau Sasuke sedang sibuk sebetulnya hingga mengecek ponselnya.

Mendadak sesosok hantu menyeramkan muncul di depan karakter utama dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, membuat Sasuke membelalakan mata karena terkejut. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dengan menatap kearah lain dan berpura-pura ingin mengambil _popcorn_ tanpa melihatnya.

Namun Sasuke tidak sadar kalau tangannya malah mengambil _popcorn_ Sakura dan tangannya tanpa sengaja malah bersentuhan dengan tangan Sakura yang juga sedang mengambil _popcorn_ , membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan sambil mengambil _popcorn_ itu. Ia masih tidak sadar kalau ia salah mengambil _popcorn_ dan berpikir kalau Sakura mengambil _popcorn_ asin miliknya karena sebelumnya ia menyuruh wanita itu untuk mengambil _popcorn_ miliknya kalau mau.

Sasuke memasukkan _popcorn_ itu ke mulutnya dan meringis ketika rasa manis dari caramel terasa di indera pengecapnya. Sasuke cepat-cepat menelannya dan meraih gelasnya. Ia berniat meminum isinya, namun ternyata isinya sudah habis.

Rasa manis tertinggal di lidah Sasuke dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Boleh minta sedikit minumanmu? Aku salah ambil _popcorn_ dan minumanku habis."

"Ambil saja," jawab Sakura sambil menyodorkan minumannya pada Sasuke.

" _Arigatou_."

Sasuke tak terpikir lagi untuk menukar sedotannya atau menuangkan sedikit isi gelas Sakura ke dalam gelas miliknya. Ia hanya berpikir untuk menghilangkan rasa manis yang tidak enak di mulutnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung meminum minuman dari gelas Sakura menggunakan sedotan bekas wanita itu. Dan ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja berciuman secara tidak langsung dengan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke merasa ketakutan karena film itu begitu mengerikan meski ia mati-matian berusaha terlihat tenang. Ia bahkan hampir berlari meninggalkan kursinya ketika terdapat rekaman menyeramkan yang katanya merupakan rekaman _interview_ nyata mengenai orang yang kerasukan di bagian _credit._

Namun Sasuke berusaha menjaga _image_ nya dengan bertahan di kursi dan menatap layar ponselnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sakura yang merasa penasaran memutuskan untuk bertahan di dalam _studio_ hingga rekaman itu selesai dan ia melirik Sasuke, "Kau tidak suka filmnya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke ingin berkata kalau tentu saja ia sangat tidak suka filmnya. Gara-gara film laknat itu ia sampai harus mati-matian menjaga _image_ nya dihadapan Sakura dengan berpura-pura tenang meski ia ketakutan setengah mati.

Namun Sasuke terlalu malu untuk mengakui kalau ia ketakutan, apalagi dihadapan wanita yang disukainya. Maka ia menjawab, "Filmnya bagus."

"Lalu kenapa kau memainkan ponselmu? Aku tidak enak karena penonton lain tampaknya terganggu."

Sasuke merasa tidak enak hati. Ia menundukkan kepala, "Maaf. _Aniki_ ku mendadak mengirimkan pesan. Ia menanyakan beberapa hal berkaitan dengan pekerjaan."

Sakura tidak bisa merasa jengkel dengan tindakan Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang sibuk. Bahkan sudah bagus Sasuke mau meluangkan waktu untuknya.

"Ya ampun. Ternyata kau sibuk? Aku jadi tidak enak. Tahu begini seharusnya kita tidak usah menonton bioskop bersama. Aku bisa jaaln-jalan sendirian, kok."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Urusannya sudah selesai sekarang. Setelah ini ayo kita ma-"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus saat ia mendengar suara tawa yang sangat mengerikan dan ia ketakutan seketika. Jantungnya berdebar keras karena ketakutan dan bulu kuduknya merinding.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung berkata, "Maksudku, ayo kita makan bersama setelah ini."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sejak tadi reaksi lelaki itu tampak aneh walaupun ia terlihat tenang. Sasuke bahkan sampai melakukan hal konyol dengan salah mengambil _popcorn_ dan terlihat sibuk dengan layar ponselnya. Terkadang ia mendapati Sasuke sedang memejamkan mata ketika ia meliriknya. Ia baru sadar, jangan-jangan lelaki itu sebetulnya ketakutan.

"Tadi kau ketakutan, ya?"

Sasuke terkejut karena perkataan Sakura dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak."

Sakura menyunggingkan seulas senyum karena melihat reaksi lucu dari Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya ketakutan, hanya saja berusaha terlihat tenang. Namun ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke memiliki sisi imut seperti ini.

Dan Sakura menyukai sisi imut dari Sasuke yang terlihat tidak keren namun sangat menggemaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke salah satu restoran _all you can eat_ yang menjual makanan serba goreng ala Jepang. Sebetulnya restoran itu merupakan salah satu dari grup restoran _all you can eat_ yang dimiliki Sasuke secara pribadi. Namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam saja dan berharap agar tak ada pegawai yang mengenalinya. Ia tak ingin menciptakan kerepotan yang tidak perlu.

Sasuke terlihat begitu senang ketika ia mencelupkan telur puyuh yang telah dibaluri tepung ke minyak penggorengan di atas meja. Dan ia juga mencelupkan beberapa jenis bakso.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku ke restoran ini. Kau tahu, restoran ini sedang populer di _picstagram_ dan beberapa _followers_ ku di sosial media sudah makan disini. Aku jadi penasaran setelah melihat foto-foto mereka."

Sasuke menatap warna minyak yang berada di meja dan ia merasa heran karena minyaknya berwarna kecoklatan. Ia tak tahu seperti apa warna minyak di meja lain, namun itu jelas akan merusak citra restoran karena minyak yang dipakai berulang kali hingga berwarna coklat gelap tidak bagus untuk kesehatan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berpura-pura mengambil foto makanan ketika sebetulnya ia mengambil foto makanan beserta minyak yang kecoklatan itu. Ia akan memberikan peringatan pada manajer cabang nanti dengan memberikan laporan kepada manajer yang menangani seluruh restoran yang sama di kota ini.

"Aku juga penasaran. Kebetulan aku belum pernah makan disini."

Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang belum pernah makan di cabang ini. Namun ia sudah pernah mencoba makanan di restoran ini ketika ia melakukan _test food_ dengan berpura-pura menjadi _customer_ di cabang pertama restoran sebelum _grand opening_.

"Ternyata enak juga," ucap Sakura setelah mengunyah nasi dengan _beef stew_ diatasnya.

Sasuke merasa lega karena Sakura menyukai makanan di restoran itu. Ia merasa penasaran dengan pendapat para konsumen, dan ia berpikir untuk membaca _review_ para pelanggan di aplikasi _review_ makanan nanti.

"Pantas restoran nya ramai sekali. Ternyata memang seenak ini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Rasanya ia benar-benar konyol belakangan ini. Ia bahkan bisa tersenyum hanya karena mendengar ucapan seperti ini dari Sakura. Ia merasa senang ketika Sakura menikmati makanannya.

Kali ini Sakura sudah bertekad untuk tak membiarkan Sasuke mentraktirnya lagi. Maka nanti ia akan menggunakan jurus pamungkas untuk berpura-pura ke toilet ketika ia sebetulnya pergi ke kasir dan membayar.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana menurutmu jika ada seorang lelaki lajang yang memiliki anak angkat berusaha mendekatimu?"

Sakura terkejut karena pertanyaan mengejutkan dari Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sendiri merasa malu bertanya seperti ini.

Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke bertanya seperti ini. Ia benar-benar serius ingin mengadopsi Mitsuki. Dua hari yang lalu ia bahkan mengajak Mitsuki pergi ke psikiater langganannya bersama salah satu ibu pengurus panti agar Mitsuki lebih tenang. Dan ia meminta saran pada psikiaternya mengenai rencananya untuk mengadopsi Mitsuki dan psikiaternya juga menyarankan Sasuke melakukannya jika ia memang berniat melakukannya.

Sasuke khawatir kalau Sakura tak bisa menerimanya karena ia berniat mengadopsi anak. Maka ia memutuskan bertanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan selama kepribadiannya baik. Kalau ia bisa menerimaku apa adanya, maka tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tak menerimanya. Lagipula, dia pasti adalah lelaki hangat dan memiliki jiwa kebapakan jika sampai berniat mengadopsi anak meski belum menikah."

Sasuke ingin berteriak senang di dalam hati. Kesempatan baginya untuk mendekati Sakura masih terbuka meski ia akan mengadopsi anak. Dan ia merasa lega dengan jawaban Sakura.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Ide mengenai Sasuke yang ketakutan pas nonton film horror dengan main hp & hampir kabur dari studio teinspirasi dari pengalamanku & temenku sendiri. Pas itu kita nonton film horror & aku pura" main hp terus padahal ketakutan. Sementara temenku (cowo) bahkan sampe kabur ninggalin aku & temenku yang lain di studio pas credit, padahal cuma scene pasangan lagi dansa.

Kemungkinan besar chapter depan bakal jadi final chapter dari fanfict ini. Jadi chapter terakhir & epilog bakal di publish bersamaan.

Makasih buat kalian yang udah setia baca fanfict ini & ngereview.


	25. Chapter 25

Hormon endorphin seolah memenuhi otak Sasuke belakangan ini. Ia bahkan bisa tersenyum hanya karena mengingat Sakura. Beberapa hari ini ia mulai berhenti meminum obat, namun masih tetap membawa obat kemanapun ia pergi untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Namun tak ada apapun yang terjadi dan ia berhenti memikirkan trauma nya serta menggantinya dengan pemikiran akan Sakura.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat dan sudah hampir setengah tahun berlalu sejak kencan dadakan yang diatur oleh Naruto dan sejak itu Sasuke malah semakin sering bertemu Sakura. Terkadang mereka bahkan saling bertukar pesan untuk membahas hal-hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan kegiatan kantor sama sekali.

Sasuke semakin menyadari kalau ia merasa nyaman bersama Sakura dan ia merasa tak ingin kehilangan wanita itu. Lagipula dimana lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bisa menerima masa lalunya dan merengkuhnya ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan? Jika ia melepaskan Sakura, belum tentu ia akan bertemu wanita seperti itu lagi sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Rasanya Sasuke semakin menggila. Ia bahkan pernah membayangkan bagaimana seandainya jika wanita itu menjadi istrinya dan mereka membangun keluarga bersama. Ia yakin ia akan bahagia karena ia tak lagi sendirian. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang menantinya ketika ia pulang ke rumah dan Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya dibutuhkan seseorang.

Mungkin Sakura bukanlah wanita paling cantik, paling seksi, paling penurut dan paling pintar memasak yang pernah Sasuke temui. Kalau dinilai secara objektif, sebetulnya masakan Sakura rasanya biasa saja dan wanita itu bukanlah tipe perempuan penurut. Tubuhnya cenderung rata dan masih banyak wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dari Sakura. Namun Sakura adalah sosok yang tak akan bisa digantikan oleh perempuan manapun.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar keras dan ia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya setiap lima belas detik sekali. Sore ini seharusnya Sasuke memiliki rencana untuk bertemu Sakura di restoran yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota dari ketinggian. Ia pernah mengunjungi restoran itu bersama Sakura sebelumnya dan disanalah kali pertama ia menunjukkan 'kelemahannya' dengan menceritakan masa lalunya pada wanita itu dan ia memutuskan mengajak wanita itu bertemu disana kali ini.

Sebetulnya Sasuke ingin menjemput Sakura, namun Sakura mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin dijemput dengan alasan kalau ia sedang berada di rumah temannya sehingga mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di restoran.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas menit dan Sakura masih belum datang. Wanita itu bahkan tidak menghubunginya dan Sasuke mulai merasa khawatir.

Sasuke baru saja akan meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sakura, namun tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan yang telah direservasi Sasuke terbuka dan Sakura memasuki ruangan dengan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang terlihat di wajahnya. Matanya bahkan terbelalak lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Sakura terlihat berbeda malam ini. Tak seperti biasanya, wanita itu kali ini merias wajahnya dengan riasan wajah yang membuatnya terlihat menawan. Rambutnya juga disanggul sehingga ia tampak cantik dan elegan. Sakura juga memakai gaun _off shoulder_ berwarna hitam diatas lutut yang agak ketat menyesuaikan dengan lekuk tubuhnya dan dipadukan dengan _heels_ hitam yang senada.

"Maaf aku telat."

Sasuke menyukai penampilan Sakura kali ini meski ia tak pernah keberatan dengan penampilan Sakura biasanya. Wanita itu bukanlah tipe yang suka berdandan, namun ia malah tampak unik dan menarik karena memperlihatkan kecantikan alaminya.

"Tak biasanya kau merias wajahmu begini. Kau terlihat cantik," Sasuke mengaku dengan jujur. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan tomat kesukaannya ketika ia mengucapkan pujian pada Sakura.

Sakura berpikir kalau ia salah dengar. Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah memberikan pujian secara terang-terangan. Kenapa lelaki itu malah melakukannya kali ini?

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak akan kuulang."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Ia merasa malu karena mendadak berdandan hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Padahal mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, maka seharusnya ia tidak perlu berusaha sampai seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ini semua karena Ino. Ketika dia tahu kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu, dia langsung meminjamkan gaunnya dan memaksa untuk mendandaniku sampai seperti ini. Jadi salahkan dia kalau kau sampai menunggu lama," ucap Sakura sambil merengut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menyalahkan Ino, wanita berambut pirang yang ia ketahui sebagai sahabat Sakura. Sebaliknya ia malah akan berterima kasih karena sudah mendandani Sakura hingga terlihat cantik dan membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar jauh lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak keberatan menunggu."

Sakura tersenyum lega meski sudah tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan marah. Ia sudah sering bertemu lelaki itu hingga mulai mengenali kepribadian Sasuke. Sebetulnya Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki yang berusaha memahami orang lain, baik dan cenderung sabar. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menggerutu ketika sedang macet, membuat Sakura merasa kagum.

Meskipun demikian, Sasuke juga memiliki beberapa sisi buruk. Lelaki itu cenderung emosional jika diperhatikan dengan detil. Dan lelaki itu adalah tipe _tsundere_ yang mungkin akan membuat orang lain tidak nyaman karena kata-katanya yang sangat tajam meskipun maksudnya baik. Sasuke juga bukanlah tipe lelaki yang romantis dan kesan pertamanya cenderung cuek dan dingin.

Meskipun demikian, Sakura tetap merasa kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang menakjubkan dengan segala kekurangan yang ia miliki. Ia mengagumi banyak aspek mengenai lelaki itu dan entah sejak kapan ia mulai memuji Sasuke dalam hati dan jantungnya mulai berdebar lebih kencang saat berada di dekat lelaki itu serta mulai memimpikan lelaki itu sebagai pasangannya.

Sakura merasa dirinya sudah gila ketika ia berpikir bagaimana seandainya Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya atau bahkan menjadi suaminya serta memiliki keluarga. Ia berpikir kalau Sasuke mungkin bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk anaknya.

Sakura bahkan sampai harus meremas apapun yang berada di dekatnya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran gilanya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai lelaki yang ia anggap aneh dan menyebalkan hampir setahun yang lalu itu? Ia pasti sudah terkena karma.

"Omong-omong bagaimana dengan Mitsuki? Sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum ketika ia mengingat Mitsuki. Ia bagaikan seorang ayah yang bangga pada anaknya dan ia langsung menjawab dengan antusias, " _Hn._ Dia sudah mengalami kemajuan dan bahkan sekarang bisa berada di sekolah umum. Aku berpikir untuk terus membimbingnya agar dia tumbuh dengan baik."

Penilaian Sakura memang tepat. Sasuke tampaknya bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Lelaki itu bahkan terlihat senang dan mau berbicara panjang lebar saat membahas putra adopsinya meski biasanya ia bukan orang yang sangat banyak bicara.

Sasuke tampaknya memperlakukan Mitsuki seolah anak itu adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Sasuke bahkan sering membelikan makanan untuk diberikan pada Mitsuki, dan Sakura melihatnya sendiri saat ia pergi bersama Sasuke.

"Wah. Untunglah traumanya bisa membaik. Anak itu beruntung karena bertemu denganmu yang mau mengadopsinya, Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa bersyukur karena proses mengadopsi Mitsuki sangat lancar. Dan setelah tiga kali pergi ke psikiater serta Sasuke yang terus berusaha mendekatinya, anak itu mulai terbuka dengannya dan pada akhirnya mau diadopsi olehnya.

Sasuke berpikir kalau ia tak bisa membesarkan Mitsuki karena ia sendiri tidak stabil. Namun diluar dugaan ia malah bertindak sebagai ayah secara naluriah ketika bertemu Mitsuki setelah membaca begitu banyak buku yang diberikan Kakashi sebelumnya.

Mitsuki bahkan menjadi salah satu alasan Sasuke untuk hidup tanpa bergantung dengan obat. Ia pikir ia harus menjadi orang 'normal' dan membalas dendam pada Hidan dengan menunjukkan kalau ia bisa hidup normal seperti lelaki lainnya serta membantu Mitsuki dengan menjadi penopang yang stabil. Dan ia berhasil.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia hidup dalam trauma sepertiku."

Sakura semakin yakin kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang cocok untuk menjadi pasangannya. Namun ia menahan diri untuk tak berharap terlalu banyak karena belum tentu lelaki itu menyukainya. Lelaki seperti Sasuke pasti memiliki kriteria yang tinggi dan Sakura jelas tidak aakn memenuhi kriteria.

"Kau benar-benar baik."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tidak berubah dalam hal ini. Ia masih tidak nyaman dengan pujian yang ditujukan padanya.

"Tidak juga."

"Ah, aku jadi berharap bisa bertemu dengan Mitsuki. Rasanya pasti seru melihat kalian berdua berpergian sebagai ayah dan anak."

Sakura tidak berbohong ketika berkata seperti itu. Ia memang ingin melihat sikap hangat Sasuke pada anak-anak yang membuat hatinya terasa menghangat entah kenapa.

"Kau bahkan bisa melihatnya setiap hari kalau kau mau."

"Eh?"

Wajah Sasuke benar-benar memerah. Ia merasa gugup meski belum mengucapkan apapun yang hendak ia ucapkan.

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada Sakura dan ia berusaha menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat. Ia berusaha mempersiapkan diri jika ia akan mendapatkan penolakan dari Sasuke.

"Jadilah kekasihku jika kau bersedia menerima Mitsuki. Dan menikahlah denganku ketika Mitsuki sudah cukup stabil untuk menerima keberadaan sosok mu sebagai wanita yang akan menjadi pasanganku."

Sakura belum pernah menerima pernyataan cinta bersyarat seperti ini. Dan pernyataan cinta itu bahkan disertai dengan ajakan untuk menikah yang juga bersyarat. Sasuke pasti benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Mitsuki hingga membuat pernyataan seperti ini.

Tawa Sakura meledak seketika saat Sasuke selesai menyatakan cinta. Dan seulas senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya, "Kau benar-benar menyayangi Mitsuki, eh?"

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala. Ia membuat pernyataan cinta semacam itu karena khawatir Sakura tak bisa menerima Mitsuki. Dan jika wanita itu menerimanya dan menyuruhnya menelantarkan Mitsuki, ia tidak akan bersedia melakukannya.

Jika dilihat dari reaksi Sakura, Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura akan menolaknya. Dan ia sudah mempersiapkan diri akan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolak lelaki yang baik sepertimu? Tentu saja aku bersedia."

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak yakin kalau ada perempuan yang mau begitu saja diajak berpacaran dan menikah meski mereka belum memiliki hubungan sebelumnya.

Sasuke tak tertarik memiliki banyak hubungan romansa yang akan menghabiskan waktunya. Baginya, hanya pernah memiliki satu kekasih yang akan menjadi istri bukanlah sebuah masalah. Ia mungkin akan dianggap sebagai lelaki polos tanpa pengalaman, namun ia tidak peduli jika ia pada akhirnya menemukan wanita yang tepat baginya.

Sakura tak menduga akan mendapat pernyataan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang menganggu benaknya.

"Kenapa kau malah bersedia menikah denganku? Maksudku, banyak perempuan lain yang lebih baik dariku dalam segala aspek yang sepadan dengan seseorang sepertimu."

"Aku lebih memilih wanita yang bisa menerima sisi burukku apa adanya dan bersedia membantuku untuk bangkit. Lalu-"

Sasuke memutus ucapannya dan ia meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura dan tersenyum tipis, "-berhentilah menilai dirimu dengan rendah. Kau berharga"

Sakura hampir menangis mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar bahagia karena mendapat pernyataan cinta dan lamaran pernikahan dari lelaki yang sesuai dengan kriterianya yang menurutnya tidak realistis. Ia berpikir untuk melupakan kriterianya, namun tak pernah menduga kalau ia akan menemukan lelaki yang sesuai kriterianya di dunia nyata.

Sakura tak pernah mengira kalau Sasuke yang dianggapnya sebagai lelaki bermulut tajam bisa mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menguatkan orang lain. Dan ia merasa dirinya spesial karena mendengar ucapan semacam itu dari Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dan ia langsung menghampiri Sasuke serta memeluk lelaki itu dengan sangat erat. Dan Sasuke mengecup dahi wanita itu sebelum memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tak sabar menunggu datangnya hari pernikahan mereka suatu saat nanti.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Ga nyangka akhirnya fanfict ini selesai juga. Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca fanfict ini & ngereview. Tanpa kalian, mungkin fanfict ini belum tentu bakal selesai karena mood menulis dipengaruhi review kalian.

Awalnya aku berencana upload chapter ini bersamaan dengan epilog. Cuma ga nyangka tiba-tiba aja udah jadi 1 chapter. Jadi kemungkinan epilog bakal aku update besok.

Maaf kalau ending fanfict ini terlalu cepat alurnya & mungkin rada aneh karena mendadak Sasuke melamar nikah. Sebetulnya aku bermaksud ngebuat Sasuke nya ngelamar nikah karena merasa Sakura itu cewe yg bisa nerima dia apa adanya meskipun masa lalu nya ga baik. Cewe jenis kyk gitu termasuk langka & Sasuke nya ngerasa udah yakin. Jadi karena ga mau kehilangan, Sasuke langsung ngelamar nikah. Cuma mungkin penyampaianku kurang jelas. Jadinya aku jelasin disini.

Oh ya, selanjutnya aku bakal buat cerita baru dari seri tetralogi musim SasuSaku yang edisi summer. Judulnya Beat of Summer.


	26. Epilogue

Fugaku mendesis marah seraya mengepalkan tangan ketika ia melihat layar televisi. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak membanting remote televisi yang sedang dipegangnya. Dan sebagai gantinya,ia meremas remote itu kuat-kuat.

"Bangsat!" maki Fugaku sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan marah. Pada akhirnya ia melemparkan remote TV itu ke sofa.

Mikoto yang kebetulan memang akan menuju ruang keluarga segera bergegas begitu ia mendengar suara sang suami. Ia segera duduk di samping sang suami dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Lihat saja kelakuan anak itu di televisi," ucap Fugaku dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

Malam ini Fugaku memutuskan untuk menonton acara _talk show_ di televisi karena mendengar bahwa putra bungsunya akan menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu acara. Ia merasa penasaran karena Sasuke yang tak begitu menyukai publisitas dan tak pernah menerima undangan untuk mengisi acara _talk show_ tiba-tiba saja berniat melakukannya.

Dan Fugaku mendelik ketika menyadari bahwa acara itu bertema mengenai kekerasan seksual pada anak-anak dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menceritakan masa lalunya sebagai 'pelajaran' untuk para orang tua bahwa anak mereka yang mengalami kekerasan seksual dapat hidup dengan normal sekaligus meminta orang tua lainnya untuk berhati-hati meski pada orang yang mereka kenal sekalipun.

Mikoto menyadari kalau suaminya marah karena tindakan Sasuke yang tidak menjaga _image_ nya, namun ia sendiri tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Toh Sasuke adalah korban, kenapa dia harus disalahkan?

"Cepat hubungi anak itu setelah siaran _live_ berakhir! Minta dia untuk datang! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran secara langsung!" teriak Fugaku dengan marah pada istrinya.

Mikoto tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan suaminya jika sudah marah. Suaminya adalah tipe orang yang bisa melakukan kekerasan fisik jika sudah marah, terbukti dari tindakannya saat menghajar pelaku pemerkosaan Sasuke.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Mikoto memutuskan untuk berkata, "Jangan lukai Sasuke, sayang. Aku tahu kalau kau berniat memukulnya. Iya, kan?"

Emosi Fugaku meningkat. Ia berkata dengan suara yang meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya membangun sebuah perusahaan kecil yang hampir bangkrut menjadi seperti sekarang hingga kau bisa seenaknya bilang begini. Kau ingat ketika kita harus tinggal di apartemen tua kecil sewaan yang bocor dimana-mana karena menjual rumah dari orang tuaku untuk modal perusahaan? Kau mau kembali hidup seperti itu di masa tuamu, hah?!"

Mikoto masih ingat jelas bagaimana susah kehidupannya saat itu. Di tahun-tahun awal pernikahannya, ia bahkan harus bekerja paruh waktu di dua tempat meski sudah memiliki anak. Ekonomi keluarganya mulai agak meningkat ketika Sasuke lahir dan sejak itu semakin meningkat hingga berhasil memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar dengan beberapa anak cabang yang bergerak di berbagai bidang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau perusahaan akan terkena imbasnya? Anak kita hanya korban. Dan kau terus menekannya untuk terlihat sempurna meski mentalnya tidak sehat. Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu dengan istrinya, aku yakin dia sudah gila sekarang." 

Pada akhirnya Mikoto memutuskan untuk melawan suaminya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan tindakan sang suami yang tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

Fugaku terdiam sesaat. Ia masih ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika Sasuke datang ke rumah dan memperkenalkannya dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan calon istrinya. Perempuan itu berasal dari keluarga sederhana, namun ia tidak keberatan karena ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang berubah menjadi positif berkat wanita itu. Dan ia juga merasa lega karena pada akhirnya putra bungsunya bisa hidup normal dan menikah serta memiliki anak. Namun ia tetap menganggap anak itu sebagai sebuah 'aib' dalam keluarga.

"Pikir saja dengan otakmu. Apa kata orang jika putra dari pemilik Uchiha Group ternyata korban pemerkosaan? Bagaimana _image_ keluarga dan perusahaan kita? Kau mau saham kita turun dan perusahaan kita kehilangan nilainya?"

Mikoto tak menyahuti ucapan suaminya. Ia sudah lelah mendengar semuanya. Dan ia segera berkata, "Kalau pengakuannya akan merusak _image_ perusahaan, setidaknya itu berarti dia juga menghancurkan perusahaannya sendiri. Lagipula kalaupun perusahaan kita tutup, setidaknya kita masih bisa hidup layak dengan sisa-sisa asset kita."

Fugaku hanya terdiam. Ia merasa sangat gelisah dan nanti malam mungkin ia akan sulit tidur. Besok ia akan mengecek nilai saham perusahaannya serta berbagai portal berita di internet.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apakah tidak apa-apa kalau kau bilang begitu di acara _talk show_? Kupikir kau menerimanya karena berniat memberi peringatan pada orang tua mengenai pelecehan seksual pada anak-anak karena kau juga seorang ayah."

" _Hn_."

Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas dengan singkat oleh suaminya. Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak pernikahan mereka dan Sakura mengetahui sisi baik maupun buruk dari suaminya.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Sarada menemukan berita itu dan mengetahui kalau kau pernah-" Sakura memutus ucapannya sebelum melanjutkannya dengan ragu, "-begitu?"

Sasuke menatap putri nya yang berusia dua tahun dan tengah tertidur di dalam kereta yang didorong Mitsuki. Ia menyentuh pipi Sarada yang tertidur dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tak akan menutupi apapun dari anak-anakku."

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Ia memahami prinsip sang suami dan menghargainya. Ia tidak keberatan dengan apapun keputusan suaminya selama itu bukanlah hal yang negative.

Sasuke beralih pada Mitsuki dan menepuk kepala anak lelaki itu dengan pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal mengadopsi anak itu dan mengikuti saran Kakashi. Anak itu kini tumbuh dengan baik dan cukup dekat dengannya hingga terkadang mereka pergi berdua saja tanpa Sarada dan Sakura.

Saat menikah dulu, bukan berarti ia benar-benar baik saja. Malam pertamanya dengan Sakura benar-benar gagal total. Sasuke bahkan teringat dengan traumanya dan ia tak bisa melakukannya sehingga harus menunggu lebih dari setengah tahun untuk melakukannya pertama kali, itupun setelah mempelajari buku yang merupakan hadiah dari Naruto yang semula akan ia kirim ke tempat sampah namun tak sampai hati dilakukannya.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke memiliki anak di tahun ketiga pernikahan setelah merasa benar-benar siap untuk memiliki anak serta merasa kalau Mitsuki sudah siap memiliki adik.

Sakura menatap sang suami dan berkata, "Uh.. aku lapar nih. Makan malam lagi, yuk."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya ia sudah mengajak istrinya untuk makan malam. Kenapa belakangan ini wanita itu sangat mudah lapar? 

"Omong-omong, bukankah _onee-san_ sudah makan dua buah es krim bersamaku tadi?" tanya Mitsuki dengan heran.

Seketika Sasuke tersadar akan sesuatu. Porsi makan istrinya mendadak meningkat berkali-kali lipat ketika sedang hamil. Wanita itu tidak mungkin sedang hamil, kan?

"Kau… hamil?"

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika dan ia menganggukan kepala dengan malu-malu.

Reaksi Sakura membuat Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Ia secara refleks memeluk istrinya dengan sangat erat, membuat wajah Sasuke semakin memerah.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke- _kun_. Mitsuki melihat kita," bisik Sakura tepat di telinga sang suami.

Sasuke tak peduli. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir sang istri, membuat jantung wanita itu berdebar ekstra keras dan ia merasa seolah ingin pingsan. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah bagaikan tomat.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura seraya mengelus perut sang istri dengan lembut. Ia merasa bahagia dengan kehadiran calon anggota baru di dalam keluarganya.

 **-The End-**


End file.
